Dark Becomes Light
by Jonathan 81
Summary: Complete BTVSGargoylesXena Crossover Due to Demona's plan, Xander and Brooklyn accidentally get sent to Greece and later meet up with Xena and Gabrielle. Finally updated. Chapter 26 up. GabrielleXander.
1. Chapter 1

Title:Dark Becomes Light  
Author:White Werewolf  
Rating:Nothing worse than the tv shows. Think people around the age of 15 are mature enough to read this.  
Category:Gabrielle/Xander  
Spoilers:In Buffy, post: "Living Conditions," In Gargoyles: Post "Journey" If Greg isn't counting season 3 as canon, I'm not either. In Xena, post: "Crusader"  
Summery:Xander finds a mystical artifact. Demona calls upon it and takes Xander along for the ride. When there, he and a gargoyle meet. Together the two of them end up in Ancient Greece.  
Disclaimer:Buffy: the Vampire Slayer is owned by Whedon, Fox, and UPN. Gargoyles is owned by Bueana Vista and Disney. Xena: the Warrior Princess is owned by Renaissance Pictures, Tapert, and Raimi.  
Author Notes:This fic is not BX. I love the ship, but I want to try something different. This is also a ship that isn't soley in the Buffyverse. So, many new things are with this fic.

Crossovers Planned:  
Buffy: the Vampire Slayer  
Gargoyles  
Xena: Warrior Princess

Special Thanks:Nick, William, and Cyclone

* * *

Streets of Sunnydale

Xander sighed as he drove down the street. He just got fired from another job. What was this? The third or fourth job he got fired from? Maybe the fourth. Damn Sunnydale and it's Hellmouth activity.

The roads were pretty calm at this point, probably because it was late. He worked at Double Meat Palace until 10 o'clock when his boss fired him. Not much activity was around. He didn't know what to do.

Taking his left turn from Main Street, he headed down the street. Stores lined the street. One of which was the Espresso Pump. Willow and Oz were there. He didn't want to interrupt. They needed alone time.

Giles and Buffy were training. That he knew, and he didn't want to interrupt that either.

He needed more friends. The four of them were lately at crossroads. The timing was never right for them to be social. Buffy, Willow, and Oz were at class, Giles was with Olivia, and he was alone.

Cordelia moved to LA and hooked up with Angel and their mission with the Powers that Be. He was alone, and he hadn't had a date since…well…since Prom Night. That night with Anya was something that he didn't want to revisit. She went with him because she didn't know anybody else and wanted to try the mortal thing.

Now, he didn't know where she was.

Coming to Restful Cemetery, he decided to park his car. He wanted to let out his anger from his firing, so he decided to vent it out on vampires. That was always a good way to deal with personal problems. One of his new mottos was, "When in doubt, stake a vamp." There would be no repercussions and they'd die with no mess to clean up.

Turning off his car, he opened the door. Walking over to the trunk, he opened it, and pulled out his trusty crossbow. He smiled remembering the many vampires who met their fateful end because of this weapon. It was also a gift from Buffy. Being his birthday and all, she wanted him to have a personal weapon—something that wasn't a gun.

So, he took his quiver, which was full of bolts. Clipping it to his belt, he closed the trunk, walked back to the door, and locked it. Reaching the front gate, he opened it, and went inside.

The cemetery was its usual calming atmosphere. The wind chilled a little, so he tightened his jacket around him a little.

Thanks to his military brain due to Ethan's spell, he knew how to walk without causing a sound. Walk first with the ball of your foot, and then the rest of the foot. It only made your steps quieter.

He heard a sudden rustle. Twisting around, he spotted a shadow moving across the grave stones. Using his footing procedure, he followed the shadow. He soon heard two voices. One masculine, and one feminine

The young man heard them talking about something.

"Did you see Xena yesterday?"

Xander showed a confused look. "What?" He asked himself in a whisper.

"I mean, c'mon." The masculine voice said, "where did they find these guys? And what's with all the lesbo action? At least on Hercules, Herc and Ioulas are straight."

The feminine voice asked, "Lesbo action? Please. The term is lesbian. And they aren't gay? Xena always had a thing for guys. And why would they allow Joxer to be in love with Gabrielle if they were trying to go the lesbian route."

The masculine voice suggested, "Maybe because they didn't know what to do when it first started. I mean, Gabrielle was married at one point. Granted, he was later killed by Callisto, but she was in fact married. Too many what ifs."

Xander approached the two sources, his crossbow raised toward the midsection of the female shadow. "Come on out."

The two shadows stopped their movement as they turned around. Soon, two bodies approached him. "Gee, look It' Joxer!" Said the male voice.

Xander knew it was an insult, but he shook it off. Aiming his crossbow at the vampire, he pressed his finger on the trigger and gave it a squeeze. The bolts soared through the air and landed into the vamp's heart. "Lay off, Joxer. He's misunderstood."

"Crap," the demon said as he turned to dust.

"You killed him!" The female said as she launched herself toward him. She kicked Xander's weapon out of his hands forcing him to quickly bend down to get it. The vampire took her chance and elbowed Xander in the back with a hard blow.

"Dammit," Xander uttered under his breath as he started to get back.

"You killed Kyle!" She yelled as she kicked him down again. Making sure he stayed down.

Xander didn't have that much time to act, he was pretty much at a stand-still. Taking a breath, so he wouldn't have a chance to lose it, he swung his right leg out from under him and swept it at the bottom of the vampire's feet.

This caused her to fall down allowing him to get back to his feet. With his crossbow in his hand, he aimed it at the vampire's foredhead, "That was a cheap shot."

Pressing his finger on the trigger again, he watched as new bolts shot from the weapon. Ripping through the air, it tore into her forehead. He smirked, "That's the way the vampire crumbles." Then she turned to dust.

His eyes widened, "That's the way the vampire crumbles? What the hell's that?"

Picking up his bolts, he placed one on the crossbow, and the other back on in the quiver. Sighing, he walked around the graveyard. One thing kept going on in his vampirs. Xena. Why in the world would vampires talk about that?

Because it was a show. A show that everybody had a right to watch. And not a bad one either. Although, he preferred Hercules himself. A better show, he thought.

Suddenly something blue caught his eye. He walked down to closest gravestone and bent down. He found a small pendent shaped object. It was blue with a yellow outer coloring. A bird appeared to be in the middle of it.

"Weird." Xander said to himself.

"This wasn't here a second ago." Xander remarked as he looked at it.

"Better ask Giles." With that statement, he headed for the former librarian's apartment. Knowing full well Buffy would be there too.

* * *

Atop of a Building in Manhattan

Damn Oberon and his children.

His children always caused trouble. Whether it be Coyote, Puck, Zeus, or someone else. Even people tried to become a god and there become a child of Oberon.

There was one human that interested her tremendously. She became a god, and then was killed by the true Xena. She knew the show was based on Gabrielle's scrolls. But working with Callisto would be something unique. Goliath would have a hard time dealing with both of them. All he had was his clan and Elisa. But with Callisto? She could help create some damage.

The problem though was that Callisto was dead. So, she couldn't get her help that way. She needed the phoenix gate. Another problem was that it was lost somewhere in time. It kept appearing and disappearing at random.

But lucky for her, she had a spell. Casting it would allow the phoenix gate to come to her.

Opening up the book she had in her hands, Demona went to the destined page. Reading it once, she made sure it was the right spell. Grinning that it was, the blue gargoyle uttered the words, 'Abiungo antiquitas addo absilii phoenix porta.'

Soon white light emerged from her book and floated into the sky. After moving away for a few seconds, it circled around itself and turned to a bright yellow…

* * *

Sky Above Manhattan

Brooklyn and Lexington were gliding through the sky. They just finished their section of Manhattan in a patrol. Things were quiet at this time. Weird, they knew, but it was a quite day. The reason being the streets were covered in snow, and people didn't want to go outside in this weather.

Lucky for them, the snow stopped earlier, and it allowed them to glide still.

"Easy night, huh?"

The red gargoyle nodded, "Sure was, Lex. Thanks for coming with me."

He smiled, "No problem. Broadway and Angela were doing their own thing. Same with Goliath and Eliza. I was happy to get away."

He chuckled, "Don't I know it, Lex." Looking at the ground, he saw the streets covered in snow. "It really looks beautiful this time of year, doesn't it?"

Lexington nodded, "Yeah, it does, Brooklyn."

Soon they spotted a white light on top of a building.

"Lex, c'mon. We better check it out."

He nodded as the two of them headed for the building.

They watched as the white light turned to yellow…

* * *

Restful Cemetery Parking Lot

Xander was on his way to the car when a white light surrounded him.

"What the?"

He looked down at his hand as he saw the pendent glowing. Soon, yellow surround him and it, and they both disappeared.

* * *

Atop of a Building in Manhattan

…the yellow dissolved into a duller version of the color and then dissipated.

"What the fuck just happened?" He yelled in anguish.

His eyes widened as he got to his feet. In front of him was something…something…something he never saw.

He immediately lifted his crossbow and aimed it at the creature. "Stay back."

Demona rushed forward and knocked Xander over. She grabbed the gate from his hands. "How did you get the Phoenix Gate?"

He got back to his feet. "I gotta stop landing on my chest." He said to himself as he got back to his feet. Grabbing his crossbow again, he aimed it at his opponent. "Drop it."

She glared at him, "You fool! Do you realize what you had?"

Xander glared at her, "Do you realize you sound like Troi from Star Trek?"

"Demona." Lexington said as he and Brooklyn landed on the building.

The boy looked at the three creatures in front of him, "What the hell is going on?"

Brooklyn turned to his rookery brother, "Lex, go get help."

The bald gargoyle nodded as he headed for the sky. "I'm on it." He then glided away.

"Put the Phoenix Gate down, Demona." Brooklyn said.

She said, "You're going to be sorry when I get back, Brooklyn."

Closing her eyes, and picutuing a place in her mind, the red headed gargoyle said, 'Deflagrate muri tempi et intervalia!'

Brooklyn knew what was happening, "Don't Demona!"

It was too late, fire started to emerge around her. Turning to the boy, he said, "We have to stop her!"

Nodding, Xander sprung into action. He charged the gargoyle and grabbed the Phoenix Gate away from her. Turning his head slightly, he saw the red creature push Demona away.

The fire engulphed them and soon they disappeared.

* * *

TBC 


	2. Chapter 2

Title:Dark Becomes LightAuthor:White Werewolf  
Chapter Number:2  
Rating:Nothing worse than the tv shows. Think people around the age of 15 are mature enough to read this.  
Category:Gabrielle/Xander  
Spoilers:In Buffy, post: "Living Conditions," In Gargoyles: Post "Journey" If Greg isn't counting season 3 as canon, I'm not either. In Xena, post: "Key to the Kingdom"  
Summery:Xander finds a mystical artifact. Demona calls upon it and takes Xander along for the ride. When there, he and a gargoyle meet. Together the two of them end up in Ancient Greece.  
Disclaimer:Buffy: the Vampire Slayer is owned by Whedon, Fox, and UPN. Gargoyles is owned by Bueana Vista and Disney. Xena: the Warrior Princess is owned by Renaissance Pictures, Tapert, and Raimi.Author  
Notes:This fic is not BX. I love the ship, but I want to try something different. This is also a ship that isn't soley in the Buffyverse. So, many new things are with this fic.  
Crossovers Planned:  
Buffy: the Vampire Slayer  
Gargoyles  
Xena: Warrior Princess  
Special Thanks:Nick, William, and Cyclone

* * *

Road to Athens-Night 

A loud thunderclap was sounded as a small fire appeared. When it dissipated, two beings appeared.

Getting to their feet, Xander asked, "Will somebody tell me what's going on?"

Brooklyn surveyed his surroundings, nothing looked familiar. He wasn't in Manhattan, which was for sure.

The scenery appeared to be green. Tall green trees surround them as he and this boy landed on a dirt path. Lucky for the gargoyle, it was night. So, that meant obviously he wasn't in stone.

Looking at the boy's hand, he realized he didn't have the phoenix gate. "Where's the phoenix gate?"

He showed a confused look, "What?"

Brooklyn sighed, "The thing you took from Demona. Where is it?"

Xander looked at the ground and saw the gate appeared to be broken in half. Picking up one half, he said, "You mean this?"

"Where's the other half?" Brooklyn asked.

He said, "I don't have it." Xander looked at this creature finally, for the fist time in full body status. Taking his crossbow, he aimed it at the creature. "Will you tell me what's going on? And what are you?"

Brooklyn raised his hands to his new companion. "We're somewhere in the past. That gate Demona used is called the Phoenix Gate. It allows whoever has it to travel in time. Demona had a place in mind and this must be it. But because I shoved her out of the way, the Phoenix Gate took us instead of her."

Xander said slowly, "So we're in the past?"

Brooklyn nodded as he outstretched his hand to the boy, "Seeing as we're stuck, I might as well introduce myself. I'm Brooklyn."

Xander nodded as he kept his crossbow at level, "Xander."

"Listen, Xander. Mind lowering your weapon. We're going to need to work together to get out of here."

He nodded. Brooklyn didn't act like a demon he knew. Brooklyn obviously was of the good side from what he heard from the conversation Brooklyn, Demona, and that other creature had. Taking a breath, he lowered his weapon. "Mind telling me what you are? I never saw a demon like you before."

The gargoyle answered, "Well, I'm not a demon. I'm a gargoyle. Demona and Lexington are gargoyles too. How did you get involved anyway?"

Xander replied, "I was in Sunnydale after patrol when I found the Phoenix Gate." He said that as he raised the broken half into view. "The next thing I know I find myself somewhere that isn't California and find myself wherever we were before."

"That would be Manhattan." He then remembered the first part of his last statement, "You patrol?"

Xander responded, "Yeah, I've been fighting vampires and demons for the last three years. It happened when I first met Buffy."

"Buffy?" Brooklyn asked skeptically.

He clarified, "She's a vampire slayer. We've been best friends for years now." Changing the subject, he asked, "aren't gargoyles just stone statues that are on rooftops. You know, to allow rain to drain off."

The red gargoyle answered, "Humans have built those. But gargoyles are actually another race. We turn stone during the day so we can sleep. And when we wake, we're just as you see me now."

Looking at the moon that hung in the sky, "So I guess it's around 11:00 right now. So you have what, six hours before you turn to stone?"

Brooklyn nodded, "Yeah. What we need to do though is find the other half of the Phoenix Gate. We find that, then we can go back home."

"I'm behind that plan." Xander said looking around. "So where do we start? I'm also interested in finding out where and when we are?"

Brooklyn continued to look around his surroundings, "Well, judging by what we see now, I really can't pin-point where we are. I say we try to look for civilization. Maybe other gargoyles around here too. They could tell us where we are."

He nodded, "And the other half of the Phoenix Gate?"

"Judging that we fell on top of it, it could've broken in two. And since it keeps appearing and disappearing at random now, we might never find it."

Xander sighed, "Great. So we're stranded."

The gargoyle remarked, "At the moment, we are."

Glancing at his wings, he asked, "Can you fly and see how far we are from a city or something?"

He shook his head, "Gargoyles can't fly. We can glide, but we can't fly. I could climb a tree and see if I can find anything close."

Xander looked to his right, "Climb that one. It looks strong enough."

Brooklyn nodded, "I'll be right back."

He then walked to the tree and placed one of his talons on the bark. Placing the other above it, and folding his wings around himself, he started to climb, hoping he'd find something useful.

Xander watched Brooklyn climb the tree. As soon as he disappeared from sight, the boy walked over to the next tree.

* * *

Taking a breath, he let it out and relaxed for a send. Why am I always getting myself screwed over? Now because he found the Phoenix Gate, and it was broken, meant he was stuck in the past. Where, he didn't know. Hopefully Brooklyn will have some insight when he climbs back down. 

Other than Brooklyn, he didn't have any source for help. All his friends were back in Sunnydale. He wondered if they were worried about him. Did they know he was lost in time? He never experienced time travel before. He didn't even know it existed.

Remembering Back to the Future, he wondered if he could write a letter to Giles and it be sent to him in the future. The problem though was he didn't know if a post office existed yet in this timeframe. He didn't know anything about this location.

"Great." He muttered to himself. "I'm always the Buttmonkey."

Glancing back up the tree, he didn't see Brooklyn yet. Another question he asked himself was why was he so accepting of Brooklyn's side of things.

Probably because he was used to dealing with supernatural creatures. Realizing that some gargoyles were in fact alive made him wonder if the gargoyles he saw in Sunnydale were really alive too. Maybe his friends weren't the only team of people fighting the supernatural.

He'd like to tell them, if he ever got back. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he wondered if he had anything that could help. Pulling out one item at a time, he said to himself, "Wallet, change, keys with a mini flashlight, cellphone..."

His eyes widened, "Cellphone?" Turing it on, he dialed Giles' number. Realizing that there was no dial tone meant that no satellites were built yet. So that meant no phone use here.

Placing his change, keys, and cellphone back in his pocket, he opened his wallet. Thirty dollars, Driver's License, School ID, Medical Insurance card, Visa, and a condom.

He chuckled slightly, "At least I can have one time of safe sex."

Placing the wallet in his other pocket, he checked his inside jacket pocket. There was a miniature med-kit. That was always helpful. He opened it, there were some band-aids, Neosporin, some rubbing alcohol, and some gauze patches.

Closing it, he scanned the area again. Numerous strong, tall, and sturdy trees scattered the landscape. He could hear the chirping of crickets.

"Hey, Xander."

* * *

Brooklyn reached close to the top of the tree, seeing a branch near by, he stepped onto it. Using his talons and feet, he gripped onto the branch, wrapped his tail around it to-making sure he had good balance. 

Looking down at the landscape, he spotted small fires within the trees-meaning that people were camping out for the night. They could help, hopefully if they didn't fear or try to attack him.

Damn prejudice. He hated, but maybe this time people were more tolerable. He'd have to wait until he met someone.

Brooklyn sighed. He was alone. He didn't have his clan with him. This was going to be a true test-a test of survival. At least he had Xander with him, and he wasn't that bad. He didn't seem to mind that he was a gargoyle. Brooklyn was lucky enough to be with a human that didn't hate gargoyles. That was a plus-a very good plus.

Looking down at the ground, he could see how peaceful it looked. He hoped that he'd be all right when he was stone in the morning. He was sure Xander would watch over him, and make sure nothing happens. He was easily vulnerable during the day. So, having a friend that was human was good in that department.

They'd have to create a system. Even though Brooklyn was out a sleep during the day, Xander was awake and so were other people during the day. If they were going to get out of this time, they'd have to make friends with other people and perhaps other gargoyles. He only wished that he knew what time period he was in.

Glancing down at the ground below, he decided to climb back down. Nothing was really able to help them with Brooklyn climbing the tree, it just gave him a view of the area. He did notice that the path they were on led to a city. Maybe they'd get there in a few days. Gliding for him might make a difference in speed, but Xander would be stuck walking. They'd probably be better off walking together to watch each other's backs.

Taking his hands off the branch as well as unwraveling his tail, Brooklyn turned around and grabbed hold of the tree. Placing his talons below the branch, he started to climb down.

Reaching the bottom, he said, "Hey, Xander."

Xander turned around as the red gargoyle appeared out of the shadows. "Find anything?"

Brooklyn got off the tree and walked over to him. "Not much. There's a city about a few days walk from here. People are camping out. So if we get going now we might be able to find someone who can help us."

"There's a problem though." Xander said. "I can't see that well in the dark. You can. I can see in the day, but your stone. So what are we going to do?"

The gargoyle suggested, "We're going to have to make friends here, Xander. We don't know anybody and all we know is just a little about each other and how do we find the other half of the Phoenix Gate."

"I still like to know where and when we are." He said.

"So would I. So would I. C'mon, we better get going."

That being said, Xander and Brooklyn started walking.

"Lucky for me, I got a mini flashlight." He them took his keys out and pressed the button. "See." A small while bright blue light shined forward. "And its  
everlasting."

* * *

Random Camp on route to Athens 

"So Joxer and Meg?"

Her best friend nodded, "Apparently, Gabrielle. Why are you asking?" She smiled getting an idea, "Jealous?"

She immediately shook her head, "No, of course not. I just find it weird that he wants to hook up with Meg. Does that mean he likes you too?"

The Warrior princess raised her eyebrow, "He loves us, Gabrielle. He is our best friend. Part of our family. We're meeting up with him again in a few days."

She lowered her head on her pack that was used as a pillow. "I just wanted to know what was going on between him, her, and Autolycus. Is that so wrong?"

Xena lay down next to her, "Not at all. C'mon, we got to get some sleep. We're going to Athens tomorrow."

Gabrielle twisted her head until she faced the sky, "Alright, Xena. Let's get some sleep." She closed her eyes-awaiting sleep to overcome.

A few hours passed when she heard, "Gabrielle, wake up."

Her eyes snapped open tiredly, "What is it, Xena?"

She whispered, "Somebody's coming. They're nearby. It sounds like two people."

"Great." She said with sarcasm, "Maybe you can go bother them. I want to sleep."

"Not that long ago, you wanted to talk your head off. Now you want to sleep?" Xena said under her breath.

"Xena, c'mon. It's late. Go check it out yourself." Gabrielle said tiredly.

She smiled getting an idea, "Fine. You're going to miss the play writing competition."

The mention of her hobby made her wake up fully. "Play writing competition?"

Xena grinned, "Good. You're up. C'mon."

She sighed as she pulled herself into a sitting position. "You evil evil woman."

Gabrielle got to her feet and grabbed her staff. Xena grabbed her sword. Walking toward the end of the clearing that they set up, Xena said to her friend, "Watch out?"

She listened to the two sets of footsteps coming, and head the grass rustling. Placing both her hands at the handle, she pointed the sword forward. "Didn't your mother tell you it's not polite to sneak up on people?"

Gabrielle got into her fighting stance as the two people started to emerge from the dark.

The light from the fire shined on the faces of trespassers.

"My mother died when I was young."

Gabrielle's eyes widened as she saw his face, "What in Tartarus is that?"

Xena sneered, "He's a gargoyle."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Dark Becomes Light   
Author: White Werewolf   
Chapter Number: 3   
Rating: Nothing worse than the tv shows. Think people around the age of 15 are mature enough to read this.  
Category: Gabrielle/Xander   
Spoilers: In Buffy, post: "Living Conditions," In Gargoyles: Post "Journey" If Greg isn't counting season 3 as canon, I'm not either. In Xena, post: "Key to the Kingdome"  
Summery: Xander finds a mystical artifact. Demona calls upon it and takes Xander along for the ride. When there, he and a gargoyle meet. Together the two of them end up in Ancient Greece.  
Disclaimer: Buffy: the Vampire Slayer is owned by Whedon, Fox, and UPN. Gargoyles is owned by Bueana Vista and Disney. Xena: the Warrior Princess is owned by Renaissance Pictures, Tapert, and Raimi.  
Author Notes: This fic is not BX. I love the ship, but I want to try something different. This is also a ship that isn't soley in the Buffyverse. So, many new things are with this fic.  
Crossovers Planned:  
Buffy: the Vampire Slayer   
Gargoyles   
Xena: Warrior Princess   
Special Thanks:Nick, William, and Cyclone

* * *

Xander sidestepped his friend as he came into view to the brunette and blond. "Take it easy. We're not here to hurt you." 

Xena glared at him, "I'll be the one to judge that."

Gabrielle walked over to them, still holding her staff tightly in her grasp. "Xena, what's a gargoyle?"

The young man's eyes widened, "Xena?"

She nodded, "That's my name."

Xander then looked at the blond next to her and wondered something. Remembering the show from back home, he took a guess, "And you're Gabrielle?"

Xena twisted her sword quickly along her wrist, getting ready for action. "How do you know our names?"

Gabrielle said, "Knowing our names is nothing special, Xena. People come to us all the time asking for our help."

He shook his head, "This can't be true. I've entered the Twilight Zone."

Xena glared at him, "What do you mean this can't be true?" She then looked at his clothes, and asked, "What type of clothes are those?"

"Maybe I can help." Brooklyn said trying to help. "We're not from around here."

"I can see that." The Warrior Princess said. "You're definitely not from Sparta or any other city that I've come across." Glancing at the gargoyle, "and where did you come from?"

Brooklyn said, "If you lower your weapon, we'll be more than willing to co-operate. We're just looking for help."

Xena addressed him, "Helping gargoyles is something that I don't tend to do anymore. Ever since my time with Ares."

Gabrielle asked, "What exactly is a gargoyle?"

Brooklyn said, "We're another race. The two others being humans and Oberon's children. Xander and I came here from the future through the Phoenix Gate, and now we're just trying to go home."

"Phoenix Gate? You mean the Cronos Stone?" Gabrielle asked.

He shook his head, "No, I mean Phoenix Gate."

Xena said, "Makes sense. Hercules destroyed it anyway."

Xander's mind was reeling, "And he wouldn't be hanging around with a guy named Ioulas."

Gabrielle stated, "Hercules and Ioulas always work together. Well, most of the time anyway."

Brooklyn said, "Can you guys please calm down. We'll be willing to talk if you lower your weapons. Plus, if we wanted to hurt you or even kill you, we'd would've of already done it."

Xena smiled, "I'd like to see you try."

Taking a breath, Gabrielle lowered her staff, "These guys don't seem too threatening."

Judging by the way these characters were acting, Xena could see that weren't looking for trouble. It was late anyway, and she was a little tired. Seeing that Gabrielle was beginning to accept them, made her think that they weren't so bad. After all Gabrielle was a good judge of character.

Sheathing her sword, she cleared the way, "Alright. If you want to talk. Talk. But be warned. My hand is itching to use my sword there."

Gabrielle went back to her sleeping bag and sat down on the log that was by the fire. "Where are you from anyway?"

Xander grinned, "First maybe you can help us. Where are we? Are we in Greece?"

Xena nodded, "Yes, you are."

He nodded, "And guessing by the fact that I'm actually talking to Xena and Gabrielle must mean we're around what...2 AD?"

She showed a confused look, "AD?"

Xander nodded, "Didn't Ioulas take a present to a baby not to long ago? He was one of three others. That baby was Jesus." His eyes widened remembering something, "Nevermind. I shouldn't say anything else."

"How do you know that?" Gabrielle said. "Why can't you say anything else?"

He sighed, "Because I don't want jeopardize the future. Thank Back to the Future for that lesson. Either that or Star Trek's prime directive."

"Back to the Future?" the bard asked, "What are you talking about?"

Realizing this was getting confusing, Xena said. "Alright, enough is enough. How do you know these things?"

He sighed, "Let's just say I'm an oracle."

Xena asked, "So now you're an oracle? Let me guess, and you're from Delphi."

"Maybe we can check there for some answers, Xander." Brooklyn suggested.

He nodded, "Not a bad idea." Looking at the confused looks on Xena and Gabrielle, "Let's forget everything that just happened. My name's Xander. This is Brooklyn. We just came here from the future with the Phoenix Gate, and now we just have to find the other half and we can go home."

Brooklyn added, "And we were hoping that you might be willing to help us."

Xena sat down as well as Xander and Brooklyn, "Say we are willing to help you and find the other half of the Phoenix Gate, how do we know you won't make the timeline more difficult."

Xander sighed, "I assure you. All we want to do is go home. We came here by accident. We already have lives back in the future. We just want to get back to them."

Gabrielle noticed the way things were going on, "Xena, we're all tired. Why don't we sleep, and go over this in the morning."

Brooklyn got to his feet, "You three can sleep, all I'll do is keep watch. That and find a place for me to sleep in the morning when I turn to stone. And in case you're wondering," he said turning to the women, "a gargoyle's purpose in life is to protect."

The bard asked, "You turn to stone?"

The gargoyle nodded, "Gargoyles are nocturnal. We move during the night, and sleep in stone during the day. It's also how we heal ourselves."

Xena clarified, "Gargoyles are solar creatures. They absorb energy during the day through their slumber and that allows them to heal themselves."

He went over to Xander, "I'll see you tomorrow night."

Xander showed a confused look, "What am I going to do?"

Gabrielle got an idea, "Can I talk to you for a second, Xena?"

She nodded, "Alright, fine. But, I'm going to keep an eye on you two."

* * *

That being said, the two women headed to the other side of the campsite. 

"Xena, why don't we let him sleep here tonight?"

Xena looked down at her friend, "Gabrielle, we don't know anything about these people. For all we know they could making it up."

"You heard what they said, Xena. They're from the future apparently and don't have anywhere to go."

"I don't trust them. When I was evil, Ares had gargoyles always around him. They're longer lives made them great warriors. Not to mention their stone sleep during the day. Gargoyles are warriors by nature."

Gabrielle looked at the two visitors, "and they seem to be protectors. Just give them a chance, Xena. Something tells me we should at least give them that."

She sighed, "Alright, Gabrielle. We let Xander stay for the night. But we're going to have to talk some more in the morning."

The blond smiled, "Good." Turning around, she asked, "Xander?"

* * *

Xander and Brooklyn watched them go to the other side of the campground. 

"What do you think?" Xander asked.

The gargoyle said, "Xena's the one to worry about, Xander. She seems to have some issues with gargoyles. At least it isn't the type of prejudice I've experienced back in Manhattan. Gabrielle on the other hand seems to be warming up to us a little."

Xander nodded, "I just hope they let me stay the night, Brooklyn. Maybe things will get better tomorrow. Gabrielle was right; we all seem to be tired. Maybe a good night's rest is what we need."

"You're probably right." He said rubbing his cheek with his talon.

"And I find it extremely weird that Xena and Gabrielle actually exist. Or I mean, actually, existed."

He nodded, "I can see that they actually existed. Hercules is still around today."

He showed a confused look, "He is?"

The gargoyle nodded, "Back in Scotland, my clan ran into him a few times. He actually places Hercules on TV."

"So Kevin Sorbo is actually Hercules?" He asked surprisingly.

"Yeah, he is. We haven't talked much. But, he's helped a few times deal with Xanatose and Demona."

Xander grinned, "That's intense. To think, Kevin Sorbo is really Hercules."

"But I wouldn't broadcast the news, Xander."

He immediately shook his head, "Don't worry about it. His secret is safe with me."

"Good. By the way, good call on stopping on future knowledge. We don't want to jeopardize too much future history."

The young man nodded, "Who knows what would happen if I told them about future stories the show had, it might not of happened here yet, and then total paranoia could occur."

Brooklyn said, "That might be too extreme. But, you do make a good point."

"Xander?"

The two males turned around as the two females walked forward. "Xena and I talked about it. You can spend the night. We're going to Athens tomorrow. Might want to look into some clothing, Xander."

He smiled, "I like that, Gabrielle. Thank you."

Brooklyn remarked, "Thanks for letting him stay, Xena and Gabrielle. I'll see you tomorrow night. Light a fire so I know where to find you. Something symbolic maybe." He waved his final goodbye and walked out of the clearing.

Xander watched his friend leave the area. After a moment's pause, he turned around to face his hopefully new friends. "Thanks again."

Gabrielle grinned, "Not a problem."

Xena said, "We'll wake you up in the morning." She went her sleeping place, and released her sword from her waist. Keeping it close to her body, she lay down and closed her eyes-bringing the animal pelt she had closer as a blanket.

Xander looked down at the ground and found an open spot. He cleared leaves and removed his jacket. Folding it into a bundle, he decided to use it as a pillow. "I'll see you in morning." He lay down and closed his eyes.

Gabrielle watched as her friend fell asleep and watched Xander do the same.

She watched this young man. Seeing him shiver, she went to her bag and brought out a spare animal pelt. Unrolling it, she covered Xander's still form-so he wouldn't be cold during the night.

Laying down herself, she covered herself with her own animal pelt, and placed her staff by her body. Tired from the previous conversation, she quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Outside of Gabrielle and Xena's Campground 

Brooklyn watched his friend and hopefully new friends fall asleep.

He began searching through the grass for any kind of cave or dark area that would serve as a good rest place during the day.

The gargoyle could tell tough times were ahead. Xena kept popping in his mind. She was going to be tough to get close too. Something gargoyles did made her a little sour toward him. But, he was certainly glad it wasn't like Manhattan. A few nights of getting to know her would help there.

He wondered what his clan was up to. Maybe they got to Demona and she told them what happened. The gargoyle hoped that they'd be able to help him somehow.

But seeing how the Phoenix Gate was broken, he didn't see how they could get to the past. So, strike that. He was right the first time, this was going to be test of survival, and with Xander with him, things looked better.

Maybe he'd meet other gargoyles. They might know something. Walking further down south, he noticed a cave. Walking towards it, he saw how big it looked.

Hoping that maybe it was empty, he went inside. Lucky for him, his eyes were adjusted to the dark.

Looking around, he couldn't see anyone. "Anybody here?"

No answer.

He took a breath of release as he searched further down the cave. It seemed calm. No one was around. And a smile appeared on his face, "Good. This place is vacant."

"No, it isn't"  
TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Dark Becomes Light

Author: White Werewolf

Chapter: 4

Rating: Nothing worse than the tv shows. Think people around the age

of 15 are mature enough to read this.

Category: Gabrielle/Xander

Spoilers: In Buffy, post: "Living Conditions," In Gargoyles: Post "Journey" If Greg isn't counting season 3 as canon, I'm not either. In Xena, post: "Key to the Kingdom"

Summery: Xander finds a mystical artifact. Demona calls upon it and takes Xander along for the ride. When there, he and a gargoyle meet. Together the two of them end up in Ancient Greece.

Disclaimer: Buffy: the Vampire Slayer is owned by Whedon, Fox, and UPN. Gargoyles is owned by Bueana Vista and Disney. Xena: the Warrior

Princess is owned by Renaissance Pictures, Tapert, and Raimi.

Author Notes: This fic is not BX. I love the ship, but I want to try something different. This is also a ship that isn't soley in the Buffyverse. So, many new things are with this fic.

Crossovers Planned:

Buffy: the Vampire Slayer

Gargoyles

Xena: Warrior Princess

Special Thanks:Nick, William, and Cyclone

* * *

Brooklyn's eyes widened, "Who's there?" 

A creature from behind a rock stepped into view. He appeared to be six-feet-tall. His cold black eyes narrowed as his breath began to get heated. "Get out."

Brooklyn looked at this tall being. His night vision truly came to use when he saw the occupant of this cave. His green scales reflected perfectly against the lankness of the full moon. "All I want to do is spend the day while I turn to stone."

The creature yelled, "You're not welcome here, gargoyle." He then balled his claw into a fist and punched the gargoyle across the cheek.

Brooklyn took a step back, "I don't want to fight you."

He smiled, "Then that makes it more of a victory for me." The monster grabbed Brooklyn by the sides as he was about to throw him against the wall.

Reasoning with this creature was not going to happen, anger rising in his blood, Brooklyn's eyes glowed white as he used his tail to whack his opponent across the arms. "You left me no choice."

He then did a back flip and landed on his feet. Running forward, he grabbed his opponent's right arm and tried to throw him using his own weight against him. But there was no such luck. This guy was strong and heavy—Brooklyn's incredible strength did nothing against it.

Sighing, he knew muscle wasn't going to win this match. Taking a quick look around, he noticed boulders by the west wall. With a wide smile creeping on his face, he started getting an idea. Looking up at the ceiling, he could see how loose it was. His smile turned into a big grin.

Walking toward the west wall, he grabbed a boulder. Turning to his opponent, he growled, "Catch."

The gargoyle then heaved one boulder, and sure enough he caught it. "What's that supposed to prove gargoyle?"

Brooklyn said, "You'll see."

He then grabbed another and threw it to him. The creature dropped the first boulder and caught it. Brooklyn kept throwing boulders. One by one, the boulders started to block his opponent. When satisfied, Brooklyn leapt onto the wall and climbed to the ceiling. Grabbing a beam that was supporting the roof, he released it, and the ceiling started to cave down.

Brooklyn did an upside-down somersault and landed in front of the already fallen boulders.

The boulders from the ceiling fell onto his opponent who was too busy trying to get rid of the rocks that Booklyn threw at him. Pretty soon, the ceiling's boulder's crushed his enemy.

The gargoyle smiled, "Brains are bigger than brawn, I guess."

He took a few steps and went to the opening of the cave for safety. Looking back at where the cave in happened and saw how it met with the boulders he threw. They came together and blocked off the end of the cave.

Brooklyn smiled, "At least I got a place to stay during the day. That is, if nobody tries to destroy me during the day." Looking at the new boulder wall, and realized something, "Actually, that's perfect camouflage."

* * *

Xena and Gabrielle's Campsite—Morning 

Xena was the first to get up just as usual. Pulling herself into a sitting position, she quickly rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Turning to her left, she saw Gabrielle still asleep.

Getting to her feet, she walked over to wake her. They had to get to Athens anyway. As soon as she approached her best friend, she saw their supposed visitor from the future.

Stepping over the bard, she walked toward Xander. Kneeling down, she removed the animal pelt that she obviously knew came from Gabrielle's pack. Smacking his cheek, he said, "It's time to get up."

Xander immediately pulled himself into a sitting position, "I'm up. I'm up."

Blinking the sleep from his eyes, he saw Xena in front of him. "Good. You can go catch breakfast."

He gulped, "Breakfast?"

Xena tossed him his crossbow, "Interesting weapon. Go kill some breakfast."

He nodded slowly, "I never killed anything before. Well, nothing animal."

She looked at him, "So you killed people?"

He immediately shook his head, "No. I stake vampires."

She showed a confused look, "Vampires?"

The boy answered, "Think a deadlier form of baccae."

Xena stared at him, "Is that all? If you see them in the daylight, by all means kill them."

The young man looked at her with confusion, "That's all you have to say?"

"Isn't that enough? Listen, Xander. If you see a vampire or baccae, by all means…kill them. But that isn't going to change my mind on making you go find some breakfast. If you do see them, chase them into somewhere dark and let them stay there. They wouldn't be stupid enough to come out in the day."

Sighing, he got to his feet, and knew from the show not to cross her when things got like this. He nodded, "Fine. I'll kill a rabbit or something."

With that said, he snapped on his quiver and kept the crossbow in his right hand. "Be back soon."

Then he left.

* * *

Field Outside of Xena and Gabrielle's Camp 

Xander thanked god that he had his military training still…even though it was fading at times. He walked carefully down the dirt path and turned swiftly into an open field.

Placing a bolt in his crossbow, he raised it, trying to keep it at a moment's ready for when he came cross some kind of small animal.

He never thought of himself as a killer, but he did learn a few things from history class. Even though he wasn't that much of a studier, some things did interest him. He could basically classify himself as a nomad now.

And when you need food to survive, killing is something that he'd have to do. He just hoped that he didn't have to find a diseased or half-way mauled animal.

Taking a left, he wandered the field—the whole time remembering where he was so he wouldn't get lost. He heard birds chirp and the fullness of the sun that was beginning to rise. Looking at his watch, he uttered, "Dammit." It broke earlier when he was fighting those vamps back in Sunnydale.

He wondered how he was going to warm up to Xena. He could tell she didn't like him that much. If she was anything like the show, it took Joxer to try to stand up to what he thought was Callisto in order to save Argo.

So, it was going to have to be something he'd do. Action did speak louder then words.

Gabrielle on the other hand seemed to be warming up to him. He remembered falling asleep with nothing on top of him to keep him warm. When he woke up, he found the pelt lying next to him. Since Xena fell asleep first, he could confirm that Gabrielle had something to do with it.

He had to admit. Both women were quite stunning. He'd be an idiot not to find Xena attractive. But, there was also something cute about Gabrielle. Sighing, he knew he couldn't get too involved with these people. He didn't want things to happen between anyone and him when he was going to go back home.

Xander wondered if Brooklyn was safe. Where would he fall asleep during the day? If he turned to stone, he'd probably find a place where he could he either blend in or somewhere that was hidden away from sight.

A sudden movement caught his eye. Turning to his right, he noticed a small chipmunk picking up a walnut. Probably taking it home to his family. He sighed as realized he didn't want to disrupt a family thing.

But, he was in a time where it was survival of the fittest. He couldn't keep letting animals go so they could live when he denied himself nourishment. There wasn't going to be a Burger King for another few thousand years.

Xander aimed his crossbow at the chipmunk, "Sorry, Chip. Since its between me and you, I'm going with me." His finger pressed the trigger, and the bolt release. It shot out of the crossbow and impacted 'Chip' in the skull.

Walking over to the now deceased chipmunk, he picked it up, and asked, "Alright, Chip. So where's Dale?"

* * *

Xena and Gabrielle's Campsite 

Xena watched Xander leave the ground. A smug grin appeared on her face with anticipiation. She couldn't wait to see the face of his when he came back foodless.

But he did surprise her in a matter of speaking. How strong are these vampires he talked about, she wondered. Baccae did cause problems and she had her experience with them. Not to mention the fact that she was one for a short time. So was Gabrielle for that matter.

With that last thought, she remembered Gabrielle was still a sleep. Turning back to her friends resting place. The tall woman said, "Gabrielle, it's time to wake up."

She rolled away so her face wasn't facing Xena. Grabbing the pelt that laid on top of her, she covered her face.

"It's time to wake up."

"Just a few more minutes, mother." Gabrielle said tiredly.

"Don't make me do what I had to do last night." Xena said with pride.

Fluttering her eyes open, she turned back to face Xena, "Don't worry, Xena. I'll get breakfast."

Xena grinned, "Don't worry about breakfast."

She sat up with a smile on her face, "You did breakfast for a change?"

She shook her head, "Nope. Sent Xander to get breakfast."

In confusion, the bard asked, "Why would you send him to do that? He doesn't know how to do that, does he?"

Xena shrugged, "Don't know about that. But according to him, he can stake vampires."

With the same look still on her face, "Vampires?"

"In his words, more deadlier then baccae."

"Uh huh," Gabrielle said as she scratched the back of her head. "When did he leave?"

"Not too long ago. He probably won't be able to catch anything. You still want to take him clothe shopping?"

"Xena," Gabrielle began as she got out of her sleeping area. Standing to her feet, she was shortly joined by the now standing Warrior Princess, "he can't go around Greece dressed like that. He has no protection except that crossbow. We need to watch out for him."

"Gabrielle, we don't know anything about him. How do we even know if there are such things as vampires? He and Brooklyn were talking non-sense. There's no such thing as a Phoenix Gate. The only way to travel through time is with the Cronos Stone, and like I said last night. Hercules destroyed it."

Gabrielle said, "Xena, there's more to this world then Greece. You know that. Maybe the Phoenix Gate is another pantheon's way to time travel. Look at the way he dresses, in all your time, have you seen anything like that?"

She sighed, "Maybe your right, Gabrielle. I just don't really trust Brooklyn. Gargoyles are usually in service to Ares. And Ares has a habit of trying to get me back to the side of evil. He'd probably send a gargoyle saying he was from the future in order to try and trick me."

She nodded, "I can understand while you might feel that way, but remember something. Gargoyles also protect. And if what Xander and Brooklyn say is true, they're all alone and stranded. We turn them away, and they're back to being alone."

Xena said, "I just don't know what to do."

Gabrielle asked, "Can you just give them a chance?"

"I got breakfast."

The two women turned around to see Xander standing there with a fist full of three chipmunks. "I hope you like chipmunk?"

Gabrielle smiled, "Chipmunk is fine, isn't it, Xena?"

She nodded, surprised that Xander actually did catch some food. "Chipmunk is fine."

The bard smiled, "Good. You can cook it then." With that said, she took Xander's chipmunks and handed it to Xena. "I'm just going to talk to Xander before breakfast."

Xander and Gabrielle walked to the log that was by the edge of the campsite. Gabrielle turned around, "Oh, and Xena…try and make it edible this time. we got company!"

* * *

TBC 


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Dark Becomes Light   
Author: White Werewolf   
Chapter: 5   
Rating: Nothing worse than the tv shows. Think people around the age of 15 are mature enough to read this. Just as the shows which  
tend to get dark at times, this might get there too.   
Category: Gabrielle/Xander   
Spoilers: In Buffy, post: "Living Conditions," In Gargoyles: Post "Journey" If Greg isn't counting season 3 as canon, I'm not either. In  
Xena, post: "Key to the Kingdom"   
Summery: Xander finds a mystical artifact. Demona calls upon it and takes Xander along for the ride. When there, he and a gargoyle  
meet. Together the two of them end up in Ancient Greece.   
Disclaimer: Buffy: the Vampire Slayer is owned by Whedon, Fox, and UPN. Gargoyles is owned by Bueana Vista and Disney.  
Xena: the Warrior Princess is owned by Renaissance Pictures, Tapert, and Raimi.   
Author Notes: This fic is not BX. I love the ship, but I want to try something different. This is also a ship that isn't soley in the  
Buffyverse. So, many new things are with this fic. Crossovers Planned:   
Buffy: the Vampire Slayer   
Gargoyles   
Xena: Warrior Princess Special Thanks:Nick, William, and Cyclone

* * *

The bard watched as her friend huffed and went to Gabrielle's pack. She couldn't help the smile that was forming on her lips. Turning to the young man that sat across from her, she said, "Thanks for getting breakfast." 

He shrugged, "Just doing my part."

The blond watched him as he was sitting pretty uncomfortably, "Well, you saved me from doing it. So, I do appreciate it."

Xander grinned his thanks, "No problem."

"Very simple talker I see."

He chuckled, "Not if I'm Oz, which by the way I'm not."

She showed a confused look, "Who's Oz?"

He answered honestly, "My best friend's boyfriend in the future. He talks like that."

The future. Again. What was it like? How far in the future was he from? So many questions she wanted to ask him. "Can you tell me about the future?"

He sighed, "I can't."

She wanted to know, "Why?"

Xander got to his feet and stared at the bard, "Because, Gabrielle. I know things that could happen and if I end up telling you and Xena, things could end up worse."

The blond stood up too, "But if you do tell us, we can prevent the things that happen and make it better."

Xander admitted, "Makes sense. I've seen and read things in the future that makes time travel very complicated. I remember reading something that when someone from the future went back to the time of the dinosaurs and stepped on a butterfly, the person changed the entire future."

Thinking it over for a second, she said, "Then you also have to realize that everything you do has a consequence. Even if you don't tell us what you know, something we do will change the effects of the future. People have free will. There's no way to determine what can and would happen."

He sighed as he sat back down, "I just don't want things to get more messed up then they already are. If I say something now to you, you could tell Xena, Ares could find out, some of the big bads I fight in the future will find out and then my friends will pay the consequences. And it will all be because I couldn't keep my mouth shut."

The blond sat back down too, "Xander, no matter what you try to do to prevent things from happening, something else could happen in its place. Everything has an equal or opposite reaction."

He snorted, "Where have I heard that before? Damn Newton. He's right. Gabrielle, let me ask you something. Say you know something that would alter Xena's life if you didn't tell her what you knew, it could save her life. But if you told her, she'd end up dying. Then you'd be face with a difficult decision. Do you let your best friend die so the world could be saved, or do you save your best friend, and let the world suffer?"

She sighed as her eyes cascaded down the ground, "I already had that experience."

His mind suddenly remembered that exact episode, "You mean with Hope?"

Her eyes widened, "How do you know about Hope?"

Xander said silently, "Shit."

Gabrielle looked at Xena who was still trying to build the fire for their chipmunks, and then returned her gaze at the young man before, "How do you know about Hope? I mean, I never told you about her. And neither did Xena."

He scratched the back of his head, trying to figure anyway to cover his accidental slip of tongue. Sighing, Xander knew he couldn't. So, he decided to tell the truth. "Gabrielle, if you calm down. I'll tell you what I know I can."

She let out of breath that she was holding in. Taking a head nod, she said, "Go on."

Xander said, "In the future, there are television sets. A television set is what people in my time use as entertainment—one form anyway. Anyway, they have shows that provide this entertainment."

Showing a confused look, he tried another route.

"Alright, think of it this way. A television show is a lot like a play. Only this play can be shown to a wide range of people at a time. Someone found your scrolls in the future and decided that it would make a great television series…or a series of plays. At one year's run, the person decided to perform the Dahok story. So, they used your scrolls and wrote out another story that was based off it to show on the television."

She said slowly, "So, my writing is used in the future for everyone to enjoy?"

He nodded, "Pretty much, yeah. Personally, I always loved the shows that dealt with your friendship with Xena. Very mind blowing stuff. I could tell you two were close. And now, I can't believe I'm seeing it in real life."

Remembering the conversation from last night, she asked, "And another show deals with Hercules and Ioulas?"

Again, he nodded, "First, someone made a show dealing with Hercules. The show is called, Hercules: the Legendary Journeys. Then in the next year, a new show came on called Xena: Warrior Princess. Both shows deal with this time period."

Gabrielle sighed, "Why couldn't it be called: Gabrielle: Bard of Potedia. Or maybe, Gabrielle: Amazon Princess?"

He chuckled, "Or why couldn't it be called, Joxer: the Mighty? The reason I believe is because the show deal's with Xena as a main character. Your scrolls often reflected that, right?" Gabrielle nodded, "Well, if they based the shows off your scrolls, then that means the shows would focus on her mostly. And since you're her best friend, you'd get second billing."

She giggled, "So, Joxer is in the show too?"

Xander answered, "Yeah, he is. Same with Autolycus, Salmoneus, Lila, and others. The shows are very popular in the future. So, that's how I know about Hope. I know some other things, but I that's not important at the moment. Gabrielle, I've seen shows that deal with the future of this time period. If I tell you what I know, then you two would try to prevent it and then you'd never write them down in the first place which means they'd never become stories for television. So, I ask you. Don't write me into your work. Same with Brooklyn. Imagine what people would think if all of a sudden a character named Xander Harris came onto the series. People in my time wouldn't know what to think."

To clarify, Gabrielle asked with a pout, "So you want to deny the future your impact on my and Xena's lives?"

"Definitely."

"Breakfast!"

* * *

Athens 

Xena, Xander, and Gabrielle entered the front gate.

"Woah." Xander said with awe. "This is Athens?"

Gabrielle grinned, "Welcome to the capital of Greece."

Xander's eyes widened as he saw how busy this city really was. Shops and markets were all over the place. People were selling fruits and vegetables. Clothe stores were everywhere too.

Children were playing in the streets. Families were walking down the streets as well. A very congested area, Athens was.

Weird train of thought, he realized. Too damn Yoda-like.

"And I thought Washington DC was a busy capital."

Gabrielle asked, "Washington DC?"

He answered, knowing nothing really could happen to effect this conversation, "The capital of my country in the future."

"Do you have any kind of money on you?" Xena asked her friend of the future.

Xander went into his pocket and pulled out his change, "The paper money I have won't do any good. As for change, I got quarters, dimes, and pennies. I don't have any dinars though."

Gabrielle looked at the quarter. "Who's on the quarter?"

He answered, "That would be George Washington. First president of the United States."

Xena looked at it, "What's up with his teeth?"

Xander showed a confused look, "You can see his teeth?"

"No." The tall woman replied, "But look at his mouth. His teeth obviously had something to do with its proportion."

He grinned, "Well, it was rumored he had wooden teeth."

Xena said, "That proves it. Wood would do that."

The young man chuckled, "So Washington really did have wooden teeth. In the words of Johnny Carson. That's weird wild stuff."

The Warrior Princess asked, "Who's Johnny Carson?"

The male of the trio answered, "Former famous person in my time. Known from being a talk show host."

Gabrielle sighed, "Shows again. Xander, when we find that other half of the Phoenix Gate, can you take us to the future so I can finally see what you were talking about."

He sighed, "I dunno, Gabrielle. Talking about the future is one thing, but visiting it is something else."

She looked at him, "Xander…"

Xena looked at them, "He has a point, Gabrielle. Talking about it allows the imagination to wonder the possibilities. Seeing it, would be too overwhelming for anyone from our time to understand."

Gabrielle sighed, "Oh, alright."

The three of them continued to walk down the dirt path. Xander looked at the stores lining the streets, "So, where am I going to get some decent clothes."

Xena said, "There's a place not too far from here that has suitable clothing for you."

He grinned, "Works for me."

Looking at the change in his hand, he said, "I'm going to need to get some dinars at some point."

Gabrielle asked, "How do you feel about working for it?"

The young man sighed, "Work and me tend not too do well. Damn Hellmouth."

"Hellmouth?" Gabrielle asked.

Xena answered, "The Earth has windows the demonic dimensions, Gabrielle. There are numerous of these windows or as Xander calls them, Hellmouths. He must come from a place that has a Hellmouth near it."

Xander looked at her strangely, "Why are acting all nice toward me? Before, you couldn't even look at me without getting a bad taste in your mouth. Same with Brooklyn."

The tall woman replied, "A good friend talked to me earlier. She reminded me how people sometimes get the wrong first impression. I took another look at you during breakfast, and for a guy who hasn't hunted animals before, you did pretty well."

The Scooby grinned, "Thanks."

"Don't let it go to your head though. You still have some proving to do."

He chuckled, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"This is the place." Xena said to them turned to the right.

Entering a small shop, numerous vests and pants were hanging on hooks.

"Take a look around. See if there's anything you like." Xena told Xander.

He nodded as he started to search through the clothes. "Help him, Gabrielle. I'm going to go talk to the owner. See if I can go work something out."

* * *

She left the two of them and went forward. 

Xena walked to a redheaded man. "Calustus."

The man turned around and saw Xena. A wide smile appeared on his lips, "Xena." He then raised his arm forward.

Xena grabbed his forearm with her hand and smiled, "You look well."

Klinus nodded, "You do too." Releasing his grasp of her arm, he said, "What can I do for you?"

Xena asked, "Gabrielle and I met a young man yesterday. I was wondering if you could help us chose some clothing for him."

He looked around the store to where Gabrielle stood. "You mean that tall man with Gabrielle?"

The Warrior Princess nodded, "Yes that would be him. His name's Xander."

"I can see why you need my help. Whoever dressed him like that should be impaled."

Xena laughed a little, "I agree with that. Listen, Xander isn't from around here. He doesn't have any money that would help him. Could you let him take an outfit? I'll pay you."

Klinus smiled, "Seeing as he is a friend of yours, Xena. You can pay half."

The brunette grinned, "Thanks, Klinus."

She turned around to face Xander and Gabrielle, "Come over here when you find something."

* * *

Xander and Gabrielle were searching the vests that were hanging by the far wall. 

He picked out a tan vest. "What do you think?"

She shook her head, "Too bland." Her eyes scanned the vests and tunics that were hanging from the wall. Looking at Xander, and then back at the shirts, she picked up an off-white vest. "What do you think? White works for you."

He chuckled slightly, "Maybe. It's possible." The young man sighed, "I hate clothe shopping."

Gabrielle said, "It's not my fault your male."

He glared at her, "On behalf of all males in my time, I take offense to that."

"So you're saying men in your time finally have some fashion sense?"

His eyes glanced downward, "No. But on behalf of my gender, I still say, 'Hey!'"

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever. C'mon, we need to pick something." Returning to the wall, she picked an off-red version of the vest. "What about this?"

Taking a white tunic and the vest Gabrielle was holding, "How about the white underneath the red?"

"Come over here when you find something."

Sighing, Gabrielle turned to her friend, "We're going to need help."

Xander grimaced, "Great. I'm Malibu Ken."

* * *

TBC 

Also, does any one know where I can get a copy of the Gargolye episode, "The Journey" Otherwise the only episode Greg calls canon. I don't have Toon Disney, and I don't plan to get the Goliath Chronicals on DVD when it comes out.

Thanks in advance.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Dark Becomes Light

Author: White Werewolf

Chapter: 6

Rating: Nothing worse than the tv shows. Think people around the age of 15 are mature enough to read this. Just as the shows which tend to get dark at times, this might get there too.

Category: Gabrielle/Xander

Spoilers: In Buffy, post: "Living Conditions," In Gargoyles: Post "Journey" If Greg isn't counting season 3 as canon, I'm not either. In Xena, post: "Key to the Kingdom"

Summery: Xander finds a mystical artifact. Demona calls upon it and takes Xander along for the ride. When there, he and a gargoyle meet. Together the two of them end up in Ancient Greece.

Disclaimer: Buffy: the Vampire Slayer is owned by Whedon, Fox, and UPN. Gargoyles is owned by Bueana Vista and Disney. Xena: the Warrior Princess is owned by Renaissance Pictures, Tapert, and Raimi.

Author Notes: This fic is not BX. I love the ship, but I want to try something different. This is also a ship that isn't soley in the Buffyverse. So, many new things are with this fic.

Crossovers Planned:

Buffy: the Vampire Slayer

Gargoyles

Xena: Warrior Princess

Special Thanks:Nick, William, and Cyclone

* * *

Cave Outside AthensNight 

A sudden roaring filled the cave as the stone skin of the gargoyle exploited off of him.

Yawning after he woke up, Brooklyn's eyes went white, and then suddenly cleared. He looked around, forgetting where he was. Brooklyn thought for a second he was back in Manhattan.

But, then he remembered he was in Greece. Walking toward the opening of the cave, he glanced back to his roust. No seemed to have moved, only meaning one thing. His opponent from the night prior was in fact dead.

"What a waist." Brooklyn uttered realizing that the creature had to die simply because Brooklyn needed a day's rest.

* * *

Xander, Xena, and Gabrielle's Camp 

Xander sighed as he sat down at the log. He looked into the night sky and wondered where Brooklyn was.

"Dinar for your thoughts?"

Xander turned to see Gabrielle approaching him. He grinned, "Thinking about Brooklyn."

The bard asked, "May I?"

He nodded as he moved himself further down the log. "Please, sit."

She grinned her thanks as she sat down next to him. Looking at the ground, she saw a weird language spelled out in fire. "What type of language is that?"

The young man answered, "That's my native language...english."

She showed a confused look, "I've seen English before, and that isn't it."

Xander remembered from his English class, "Old English never was written like this. This is how I write, 'Brooklyn.'" I hope he finds it."

Gabrielle looked at his face, and could see the emotion on his face…very still, but she could hear the concern in his voice, "You worried about him, huh?"

The young man nodded, "Brooklyn is all I have, Gabrielle. Everything we know is gone and in the future, and now because of some insane gargoyle in the future, we're stuck here. That's pure Xander Harris luck for you."

She placed her hand on his, trying to give him some comfort, "Xena and I are going to help you, Xander. You also have us."

Xander smiled, "Thanks. But, what has me wondering is, when are all four of us going to travel. Xena, you, and I can walk during the day, but Brooklyn is stuck in stone somewhere. There's not much we can do there."

She suggested, "Maybe some kind of magic can help?"

He sighed, "Magic and me don't work well together. The last time I cast a spell, the entire female population of Sunnydale found me attractive. Granted, that doesn't sound that bad, but when every female thinks they're in love with you, they can get pretty insane."

Gabrielle looked at him strangely, "So the whole female population was in love with you?"

Xander defended himself, "It's not so impossible to find women attracted to me."

"Good point. But the whole female population? I find that hard to be true."

He sighed, "Well, you're right. They actually tried to kill me because I couldn't become there boyfriend. I learned my lesson though. No magic for me."

She had to agree, "And one time Aphrodite cast a spell that made Xena, Joxer, and me obsess about something."

Xander chuckled, "I remember that story. You were in love with yourself, Xena couldn't get over fishing, and Joxer became a version of Tarzan."

Gabrielle showed a confused look, "Tarzan? You mean Atta, right?"

"Um…yeah." He admitted. "Both are stories of a man being raised by apes, so both of them work."

"Hi guys."

* * *

Field Outside of Athens 

Walking out of the cave, he turned to the wall and started to climb up. Wrapping his wrings around his chest, he continued to climb.

Reaching the top, he scanned the field. He tried to fine any source of Xander, Xena, and Gabrielle. Sighing, he couldn't find anything. He looked around and chose north as his best direction. Considering he fact that they were South the previous night.

He knew he was going to hate this. Xander, Gabrielle, and Xena wouldn't travel during the night, because they worked best during the day. On the other hand, he was the opposite. He worked best during the night, and during the day, he was stone. They'd be stuck and going around in circles. Well, maybe not circles…but something of that same effect.

What were they going to do? Back in Manhattan, he was lucky. Everything that happened on that island was always around his location. But, now in Greece? He was in a time where people traveled all the time, and remembering past conversations with Hercules, Xena and Gabrielle traveled everywhere. They went supposedly from England, Rome, Greece, India, China, and a few other places including Egypt.

He was surprised that they were able to speak all the same language. Well, he remembered a story that Goliath told him. Many centuries ago, people did

speak the same language. But, a group of people decided to build a tower…the Tower of Babble, if Brooklyn remembered correctly, and as a punishment for their actions, a titan by the name of Coeus, sentenced the universal language to be no more. So, numerous other languages were born.

However, later on after the Tower of Babble story, an ancient mage with the Grimorum cast a spell and the universal language returned. Then Athena wanted the separate languages to return, but the other children of Oberon thought otherwise. So, a spell was cast on the Grimorum, so Athena couldn't separate the one universal language. After all, after the fall of titans, Athena took over Coeus' work, But, some countries still practiced their natural language, and preferred to speak and write them. So, modern English is the universal language, but people around the world today still speak the language that Coeus cursed them with.

Glancing at the landscape below, Brooklyn opened his wings and jumped off the ledge. Soon, wind caught his wings and he started to glide. His mission now, was to try and find Xander and the others—the whole time hoping that Xander did leave a signal for him to look out for.

A few hours passed as Brooklyn landed atop a tree branch. Taking a breath, he admitted, "We have to find an answer here. This is too much work." Leaping from the branch, he landed on another. He continued to do this, taking a break from gliding when he turned his head. The gargoyle saw fire and his eyes widened as he realized it spelled out a word…a word he knew.

Climbing further up a tree that he just landed on and leapt off the top branch and glided down to the area that had the fire.

Landing with a thud, he smiled when he realized who was standing before him.

"Hi, guys!"

Xander and Gabrielle smiled at the entrance of their friend.

Brooklyn looked at Xander's new clothes. "Nice duds." He referred to a white sleeveless shirt with a pair of brown tight leather pants. "Looking good."

Xander sighed, "Gabrielle and Xena picked it out for me."

"It's better than what you wore for sure." The gargoyle told his friend.

"I'm glad you found us." Gabrielle told him.

"You three weren't easy to find. I'm glad you wrote my name in fire though, Xander."

He shrugged, "I couldn't think of anything else."

Brooklyn said, "We're going to have to find an answer here. I can't keep sleeping during the day while you travel. It takes too long to find you."

"We thought about magic." Xander added, "But Gabrielle and I don't have the best history with it." He suddenly thought of something, "We could ask a god."

"Think about what your asking, Xander." Xena asked Xander as she wandered into the area. "The gods aren't known to help us out."

"Depends on the right goddess." Soon golden sparks erupted out of nowhere as a goddess appeared.

Gabrielle said under her breath, "Aphrodite."

"Hey, Honey." The goddess greeted as she spotted the two new friends of theirs. "Who are your friends?"

Xander stared at her, over taken by her appearance. "I'm a, I'm a."

Gabrielle elbowed him, "This bumbling idiot is Xander."

Straightening out his composure, he said, "I'm not an idiot."

Xena said, "That remains to be proven."

Xander interrupted, "Again, not an idiot."

"And who's this?" Aphrodite asked referring to the gargoyle. "Or do you not have a name?"

The bard asked, "Why wouldn't he have a name?"

"Because," Brooklyn began, "gargoyles by nature don't have names. It's a human custom. But, my name's Brooklyn."

"Nice to meet you." The blond goddess told them. "I haven't see you before though."

Xander admitted, "We're from the future."

"That makes sense." Aphrodite agreed.

"What do you want, Aphrodite?" Xena asked.

"What? A goddess can't abandon a friend of hers in need."

Gabrielle sighed, "I'm not in need."

"Chill, Honey. Calm down. Just trying to help you out. Your friend here suggested you ask a goddess. I couldn't help overhearing."

The bard reminded her, "Whenever you're around, things tend to get complicated."

She crossed her arms, "I'm hurt. Here, I am trying to help you out, but you won't have it. I'll go see what Hephy's doing."

Aphrodite was about to leave, when Xander asked, "Wait. You do mean, Hephaestus, right?"

The Love Goddess looked at him, "Do you know any other Hephy's?"

Xander reminded her, "Man from the future here. Still getting used to life here. Although, I do know a Hephy. Hugh Heffner to be exact. But, that's beside the point."

"Good point." Aphrodite admitted.

Xander walked up to her, "I know your married to Hephaestus. And we were hoping that we could solve a problem for Brooklyn here."

Gabrielle looked at him, "Think about what your asking, Xander. The last time you did magic you had the whole female population in love with you."

Xena raised her eyebrow, "What?"

The young man nodded, "I know my history with magic. But this is for Brooklyn. The thing is, Xena, Gabrielle, and I travel Greece trying to find the other half of the Phoenix Gate. And Brooklyn is asleep during the day. He can't keep up with us, and gliding took a while tonight for him to find us anyway."

"What are you getting at?" Aphrodite asked.

Gabrielle sighed. She knew what he was asking, and it was a big deal. Not a good thing to do when you first meet a goddess. Against her better judgment, she asked herself, "Aphrodite, could Hephaestus forge something for Brooklyn. Give some kind of artifact that would allow him to travel with us during the day."

Aphrodite looked at the short blond, "I dunno, Honey. You're dealing with Hephaestus here. It's going to take some work or right wording for him to help you."

"I don't want to cause too much of a problem." Brooklyn added.

Xander said, "You yourself said it took a lot of time to find us tonight."

He stated, "I know. But, I don't want to give Hephaestus more work to do."

Aphrodite said, "Brooklyn, Sudmuffin, if I can talk to Hephy, I'm sure I can help you out."

Xena asked, "Now, what's this about making every women fall in love with you?"

Xander looked at Aphrodite who responded with, "Don't look at me, Sweet Cheeks."

* * *

TBC 


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Dark Becomes Light

Author: White Werewolf

Chapter: 7

Rating: Nothing worse than the tv shows. Think people around the age of 15 are mature enough to read this. Just as the shows which tend to get dark at times, this might get there too.

Category: Gabrielle/Xander

Spoilers: In Buffy, post: "Living Conditions," In Gargoyles: Post "Journey" If Greg isn't counting season 3 as canon, I'm not either. In Xena, post: "Key to the Kingdom"

Summery: Xander finds a mystical artifact. Demona calls upon it and takes Xander along for the ride. When there, he and a gargoyle meet. Together the two

of them end up in Ancient Greece.

Disclaimer: Buffy: the Vampire Slayer is owned by Whedon, Fox, and UPN. Gargoyles is owned by Bueana Vista and Disney. Xena: the Warrior Princess is owned by Renaissance Pictures, Tapert, and Raimi.

Author Notes: This fic is not BX. I love the ship, but I want to try something different. This is also a ship that isn't soley in the Buffyverse. So, many new things are with this fic.

Crossovers Planned:

Buffy: the Vampire Slayer

Gargoyles

Xena: Warrior Princess

Special Thanks:Nick, William, and Cyclone

* * *

He sighed, "A few years ago my now ex-girlfriend broke up with me, and I wanted to get her back. So, I blackmailed a witch into casting a love spell. Originally, the spell was going to make her fall in love with me again, and I was going to dump her sorry ass. But it backfired, and all women in Sunnydale fell in love with me." 

The Warrior Princess asked, "So, to make things even you blackmailed someone to cast a love spell?"

The Love Goddess pouted, "You could've asked me. I would've helped."

He looked at her, "Didn't know the gods actually existed." Looking at the tall woman, he said in his defense, "And anyway, what kind of girl breaks up with you on Valentine's Day?"

"Uh…Xander?"

The young man turned to his friend, "Yeah, Brooklyn?"

He answered, "Valentine's Day hasn't been invented yet."

Gabrielle asked, "What's Valentine's Day?"

Xander answered, "It's a holiday dedicated to love."

Aphrodite squealed, "Tubular. A holiday devoted to love?" Then it hit her, "That's only going to be more work for me?"

The young man answered, "Not if you get Cupid involved."

She beamed, "Not a bad idea, Sweet Cheeks."

"As much as we're having talking about a future holiday," Xena said, "we need to help Brooklyn. It's not that long from dawn."

"So not a problem." And before anyone could say something, the five of them disappeared.

* * *

Forge of Hephaestus 

The forge god limped over to his pit. Turning his hand, he watched as he continued to make a sword that Achilles requested from him.

"Hi, Hephy."

The god smiled when he heard that voice. No matter how demanding the gods were at his work, he always welcomed the sweet voice of his beloved. Turning around, he grinned, "Hello, 'Dite."

She walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek, "How's my smith god doing tonight?"

He placed his sword down as he wrapped his arm around her. "Much better now that you're here."

A sudden cough was heard.

Glancing up from his Aphrodite, the smith god looked to see three people and a gargoyle.

"You brought company?" He reluctantly let go of her as he saw the Warrior Princess and Amazon Princess.

Aphrodite sighed and frowned from the loss of contact. But replied with, "They need your help."

The Smith God questioned, "They do, do they?"

Xena approached them, "Hephaestus, we were hoping you could help Brooklyn."

He showed a confused look, "Brooklyn?"

The gargoyle spoke up, "That would be me. We were hoping that you could help us. My friend, Xander, and I are in quite a problem."

Xander and Brooklyn told Hephaestus their story from the beginning. They told him about Demona, the Phoenix Gate, them landing in Greece, and how they were trying to find the other half of the Phoenix Gate.

"You two are in quite the pickle."

The young man grinned, "You could say that."

"So can you help them?" Gabrielle asked as she came forward.

He looked back at his work and could see many things he had to do. "I am pretty busy at the moment."

Aphrodite reached up her hand and caressed his cheek, "Please, Hephy."

Her husband commented, "I still don't know." Gabrielle added, "Xena did stop Ares from using your metal when he gave Agathon that special suit of armor."

Hephaestus sighed, "Seeing as you did stop Ares, Xena. I guess if I can re-work my schedule. It will take a few days though. Then we have to enchant the amulet I'll forge that will allow Brooklyn to be awake during the day."

The gargoyle asked skeptically, "I'll be able to see the sun?"

"Exactly," Hephaestus said with certainty. "It's going to take some time to make." Glancing around, he said, "You can stay here during the day. You'd be protected."

A question came to him, "When do I sleep?"

"With the right spell, we can flip your biological clock…meaning that you'd sleep during the night and move during the day. Since you're solar based, you're going to receive less energy during stone sleep. You're going to have to make that up with eating three meals a day."

Xena asked, "What if we have to move during the night?"

Xander clarified, "Meaning they use the element of surprise."

Hephaestus said, "Remove the necklace. Doing so would revert Brooklyn to his natural state."

The gargoyle grinned, "Thanks for doing this."

"You are quite welcome, Brooklyn. But be advised, I might come to you in the future and ask for a favor in return."

Brooklyn said with a sigh, "I wouldn't think they're be a catch."

Xander chuckled, "There's always a catch."

* * *

Xander, Xena, and Gabrielle's Campsite—Morning 

"I can't believe Aphrodite brought us back here." Gabrielle said as she started to clean the dishes from breakfast.

Xander rolled up his new animal pelt. "Well, we obviously caught her in a good mood. Which to say is rare."

Xena admitted, "But who knows what it's going to cost Brooklyn?"

Xander sat down on his now rolled pelt, "It's going to cost nothing if I have anything to do with it."

Gabrielle said as she walked to her pack, "We're dealing with the gods remember, Xander. Nothing is free." She started to put the plates and pan away.

The young man yawned, "What are we going to do today?" Xena said, "I wanted to head for Epirus. That's where we're going to meet up with Joxer later. Then Gabrielle, you, Brooklyn, and I were going to head to India. I sent a scroll to Joxer saying we were going to be a little late."

He grinned, "We're going to India? Great. Never saw the episodes. So this will be new to me."

Gabrielle grinned, "Well, that means we're in the same boat for once."

The young man said, "If I remember correctly, you both don't work well together."

She stared at him, "It's not my fault I get sea sickness."

He grinned, "Just like it isn't my fault that I don't have any fashion sense?"

Xena said, "He has a point, Gabrielle. So, stop complaining."

The bard shook her head, "I'm not complaining. I'm simply saying that it's not my fault I get sea sickness."

Xander chuckled, "Sure sounds like complaining."

The Warrior Princess admitted, "This coming from the guy who bragged he can stake vampires."

He stared at the tall woman, "I was only trying to defend myself. I don't brag. Vampires like Spike do that. He keeps saying that he killed two vampire slayers."

"Who's Spike?" Gabrielle asked.

Her new friend said, "A vampire from the future who keeps trying to kill Buffy who by the way is a vampire slayer. Either that, or he moans about his undead girlfriend leaving him."

The blond asked, "What kind of future do you live in?"

Xander grinned, "A very complicated one."

"I can see that," Xena commented.

The mention of vampires made him think back to Sunnydale. Something he recently decided to try not to think too much on, but it did happen at some occasions.

His friends started to come back to his mind…the Scooby Gang…his family…well maybe family of the future. If he ever got back to the future anyway.

But, when he did, he wanted to be ready.

He wanted to be ready in the full sense of the word. Living in Greece could prepare him. Xander remembered the episodes he saw of both Xena and Hercules, and was amazed on well they fought. Especially Xena.

Glancing at the true Xena made him wonder. Could he really ask her to train him? If he remembered correctly, Xena trained Gabrielle. They were incredible fighters. Seeing that made him think was it possible? Taking a breath, he looked at Xena and decided to ask her, "Xena?"

She looked at him, "Yes?"

Standing up from his position, he walked over to her, "Seeing as I'm sorta stuck in Greece, I'm going to need some training. Don't get me wrong, fighting

vampires in Sunnydale made somewhat of a decent fighter, but I'd like to be better."

Xena sighed, "Xander, people who I end up training become killers and thieves. They end up becoming something that they aren't and I don't want that to happen to you."

Gabrielle approached them, "Xena, you trained me."

She nodded, "I know and I still think that was a bad decision."

The bard responded with, "Xena, you got to stop doing this. I walk around with you and train with you because I want to. I don't want you to be alone doing this."

She grinned, "I know, Gabrielle. It's just that sometimes I forget."

Xander questioned, "So, will you do it?"

Xena looked at the young man and admitted that he didn't look that bad for shape. He could use more training, and she didn't want to see him die. Especially when he was stuck in a time when he wasn't supposed to exist in. "Alright, Xander. I'll train you."

Walking toward the crossbow that was resting next to his sack, "But I want you to handle a weapon better than this."

Gabrielle asked, "What do you think will suit him, Xena?"

Thinking back to her weapon skills and what would be best in a fight, "The crossbow is a great weapon for distance. He's going to need to train something for close combat. A good start would probably be a pair of sickles."

He showed a confused look, "Aren't sickles used for farming?"

Xena pointed out, "Yes, they are. But with the proper training, they can be quite lethal."

Gabrielle said, "We can go back to town and buy you a set."

He grinned, "Hey, I'm cool with that. Being trained by Xena is going to kick major ass."

* * *

Late Afternoon 

"Xander, you better put those cushioned pouches on the blades." Xena said as she and him entered a cleared field.

Xander nodded, and put on the pouches.

"Good." She said with a smile. "Now stand in the previous pose Algamenom showed you at the store."

Algamenom was the storeowner that the three of them went to in Athens.

Xander was amazed on how much Xena knew about weapons. Well, actually really not too amazing, but still it was unbelievable. She knew the types of blades to use along with the stocks. Xena made sure he had the best type Algamenom had to offer.

An attachment was made to his quiver belt so he could keep both weapons on his person at once. This allowed easy travel for all three of them. Actually all four of them once they got Brooklyn traveling with them.

Raising his right hand with the weapon he lowered the other. The whole time both sickles were about three feet apart. Both legs were planted firmly on the ground.

"Aiiiiiiiiiiii" Xena yelled as she came charging forward.

Xander's eyes widened at the sudden running form of the Warrior Princess. She launched her fist forward and aimed it at Xander's cheek.

He immediately blocked her fist with his right forearm. She retaliated with her roundhouse knocking Xander on the ground.

The young man gritted his teeth as he sprung to his feet. His right hand tightened around the stalk of the sickle and lashed forward—the blade turned outward.

Xena grinned as she grabbed hold of Xander's attacking arm and throw him over her shoulders and threw over her body and he landed on his back again.

"Again with the back." Xander uttered as he rolled onto his stomach and tried a foot-sweep.

Xena jumped over his leg and grabbed him by the back of his shirt. Pulling back, he quickly got to his feet. "Never let your back open to attack."

He grunted, "Won't happen again."

Xena gave him a half-smile, "Good." With that, the attack was on once again.

* * *

TBC 


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Dark Becomes Light

Author: White Werewolf

Chapter: 8

Rating: Nothing worse than the tv shows. Think people around the age of 15 are mature enough to read this. Just as the shows which tend to get dark at times, this might get there too.

Category: Gabrielle/Xander

Spoilers: In Buffy, post: "Living Conditions," In Gargoyles: Post "Journey" If Greg isn't counting season 3 as canon, I'm not either. In Xena, post: "Key to the Kingdom"

Summery: Xander finds a mystical artifact. Demona calls upon it and takes Xander along for the ride. When there, he and a gargoyle meet. Together the two

of them end up in Ancient Greece.

Disclaimer: Buffy: the Vampire Slayer is owned by Whedon, Fox, and UPN. Gargoyles is owned by Bueana Vista and Disney. Xena: the Warrior Princess is owned by Renaissance Pictures, Tapert, and Raimi.

Author Notes: This fic is not BX. I love the ship, but I want to try something different. This is also a ship that isn't soley in the Buffyverse. So, many new things are with this fic.

Crossovers Planned:

Buffy: the Vampire Slayer

Gargoyles

Xena: Warrior Princess

Special Thanks:Nick, William, and Cyclone

* * *

Xander, Xena, and Gabrielle's Campsite—Late Afternoon/Early Evening

Xander sat on his now familiar log, his right hand was toying with his sickle. He started to rotate it between his knuckles. He watched as the light from the disappearing sun was reflecting on the blade, bright oranges and pinks danced on the shimmering metal.

He and Xena yet again finished another training session. They've spent that past two days training and talking. He was getting better, Xena herself said so, but allot of work was needed. Nothing worthwhile ever is easy.

Pain was circulating around his shoulders. His arms were moving so fast and so tirelessly that pain was starting to surface. All the movements that his arms and hands were making caused tension in his muscles.

Placing his free sickle back into his waist belt, he tried to massage the back of his shoulder. He couldn't create much relief Letting out a breath, he asked, "When will this stop?"

"After the first few weeks, it'll get easier." He let go of his shoulder and turned his head slightly to the right spying the tall brunette, "You did well this afternoon."

"Thanks." He said under his breath as he started to try and massage himself again.

Xena approached him, "Let go of your shoulder."

Letting go of himself, she placed her hands on shoulders. "Here. Relax."

He suddenly felt her hands flexing and kneading his skin. His muscles were starting to relax. Xander's eyes closed as his sense of touch began to burn. The muscles started to feel better as Xena continued to knead.

All the tension that the past four days Xander experienced started to slip away, all the confusion and feelings of loss were drifting.

"Xander?"

"Hmmm?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

Xander answered honestly, "Sure."

"It's about Brooklyn. How long have you known him?"

He answered honestly, "I already told you, Xena. We met just a few days ago."

She nodded, "And how long have you known about gargoyles?"

Her friend sighed, "A few days. What are you getting at?"

Xena replied, "Xander, I'm just wondering. You two just met and you're already close friends?"

Xander told her, "He saved my life."

She showed a confused look, "He what?"

"He saved my life. The first night…"

(Flashback)

"Are you sure we came this way?" Xander asked.

Brooklyn turned to him, "Yes."

"Are you sure?"

In a tempered voice, he stated, "For the third time, yes."

He said in his defense, "Unlike you, I don't have perfect night vision."

The gargoyle rolled his eyes, "Unlike you, I don't have a mini flashlight."

Again, with his defense, "I was merely happy that I actually had something from the future that was useful. Again, we are in the past…as in past. You know, the three forms of time…past, present, and future."

Brooklyn said, "I know, Xander. I know."

Seeing the annoyance he was causing, he said, "Brooklyn, this is all new to me. Not only didn't I think time travel was possible, but I'm away from everything that I know."

Brooklyn breathed, "I can understand how you feel, Xander, but relax. We will find the other half of the Phoenix Gate."

Looking up to the sky and rubbing the back of his neck, "I hope so."

The gargoyle reassured him, "We will."

"It's a little late for night stroll, isn't?"

Xander and Brooklyn looked forward to see a new presence coming forward.

The young man raised his already armed crossbow at the voice's source. "Put the weapon down, and give me your money."

Xander couldn't help but feel frightened, but he knew what he had to do. With a calm voice, he said, "I'm thinking no."

The voice came forward. "Wrong answer." The presence came forward to reveal a tall man with that a huge muscular frame. His right hand grabbed hold of Xander's neck and lifted him up. "Drop the weapon."

Nodding, he did as he was told, "There. Weapon's gone."

Brooklyn growled, "Leave him alone."

The tall man turned to see a creature that he was already with familiar. "Go away."

The gargoyle's eyes grew white as he grabbed his man off of Xander. "Big mistake!" He roared as he yanked the man off of him. He thrown him over his shoulder and he landed against the far tree.

The man fell to the ground. After a few seconds, their opponent got back to his feet. He aimed his sword at the gargoyle, "That hurt, dammit."

Xander charged forward and tackled the man against the tree. "That's the point." Watching him fall to the ground. He did a roundhouse and whacked the man across the face.

The sword fell out of his hand and he closed his eyes. Brooklyn walked over to him and grabbed him. Lifting him over his head, the gargoyle said, "Get the hell out of here." Brooklyn then tossed his over his head and he flew away.

The two heard a thud a few feet away and waited for him to come back.

After some time passed, and realizing that he never was going to come back, Brooklyn said, "You okay?"

Xander nodded, "Yeah, thanks to you."

Brooklyn smiled, "Right back at you. I gotta admit. Most humans from where I'm from wouldn't help a gargoyle out."

The young man said, "Well, I'm not like most people."

(End of Flashback)

"So Brooklyn did save your life." Xena commented.

The messaging had stopped during the conversation. She was now sitting next to him.

He nodded, "He saved mine, and I saved his. We walked a little longer and then ran into you."

Xena sighed. That was a good reason why they were becoming friends fast. If Xander saved his life only or, if Brooklyn saved Xander's life only would be something different. But, with them both saving each others' lives, that would only mean that they were looking out for one another.

And if they were stranded in a different time? Which they were, that is a great way to start a friendship.

But Brooklyn was a gargoyle. The gargoyles of her time were usually in service to Ares and he was always trying to persuade her come back to the darkness. So, if a gargoyle said he was from the future, which would be perfect cover to try and get Xena to go back to Ares.

"It's time."

The two of them turned to face Gabrielle, Brooklyn, and Aphrodite.

"Hephaestus finished the amulet." Brooklyn said to them.

"It's totally beautiful. Hephy's a genius when it comes to artwork. You should see the bust he made of me from a few years back." Aphrodite said with pride.

Xander grinned, "That's great." He leapt off his seat.

Xena nodded, "You three go ahead. Xander and I'll catch up." Gabrielle and Brooklyn agreed.

"Just call me when you two are ready." Aphrodite said as she, Gabrielle, and Brooklyn teleported away.

Xander turned around and asked, "Why'd you say that?"

Xena said, "We have to get this straightened out."

He nodded as he sat back down. "Alright."

The Warrior Princess said, "I sometimes have a hard time admitting when I'm wrong. It's just when I first saw Brooklyn, I didn't want to get involved with any more gargoyles."

Xander sighed, "Because of Ares, right?"

She nodded, "He always wanted them part of my army. At first, I thought adding gargoyles was a good idea, but I soon found out that they couldn't be trusted."

Xander asked, "Why can't they be trusted?"

The tall woman said, "I never met a loyal gargoyle."

He showed a confused look, "What do you mean you never met a loyal gargoyle?"

"Like Brooklyn said, a gargoyle's nature is to protect. But they also are warrior who never gave me respect. They always claimed they were better then me in battle. But from what I've learned from Ares, is that he sent them that way to me because they had to learn the rules of the war god.

"The gargoyles have told me that Ares had come to them and told them to join my army. I later found out that they often tried to take over. Either that, or they'd attack women and children. Attacking women and children is something that I've always been against, but the gargoyles weren't."

Xander said slowly, "So you never met an honorable gargoyle?"

She shook her head, "No. Don't get me wrong, they are great fighters, but they can't be trusted. But after hearing your story, I was surprised Brooklyn did that."

He responded, "From what I've learned these past few days, Xena. Brooklyn is a gargoyle who is a leader and a friend. He protected me when we first met and I him. Talking to him, I already know he isn't the way you described. I think that through the centuries, gargoyles changed. Brooklyn was from Scotland before he came to my country. It was a stone spell that kept him asleep for a thousand years. He was cursed back in 994. That's over 900 years from now, Xena. I'd think 900 years is enough time for gargoyles to change, don't you?"

She had to admit, he was right. "Maybe you're right, Xander."

He grinned, "Just give him a chance like you gave me."

Xena nodded, "I'm actually leaning more to that decision now."

"Good." Xander began, "We're ready Aphrodite."

Within seconds, Xena and Xander disappeared from sight.

* * *

Forge of Hephaestus

Hephaestus limped over to his wife, Gabrielle, and Brooklyn. In his hands was a black amulet. A golden border surrounded with which linked to a chain forming the necessary necklace. "What do you think?"

Aphrodite smiled, "It's beautiful, Hephy."

He grinned his thanks as the god stared at his work. "All you have to do is wear it. I've already enchanted it."

Brooklyn brought his talon forward as Hephaestus dropped the amulet inside. Brooklyn said his thanks as he looked at it. "So all I have to do is wear it?"

Hephaestus nodded, "Yes, and since you already slept during the day, you still have the energy stored in you enough to be mobile right now. Starting tomorrow night, you will sleep when you should awake."

The gargoyle placed his talons on the chain. Opening it, he slipped it over his head and allowed it to fall freely. The amulet dangled briefly against his chest, but soon settled down.

Turning to Gabrielle, he said, "What do you think?"

As she was about to answer. Aphrodite said, "One second, Studmuffin. Xander and Xena are calling me." She snapped her fingers and the two appeared.

Xander said, "This sure beats walking."

Aphrodite said, "It's the only way to travel."

"Guys," Brooklyn started, "Hephaestus finished the amulet."

Xena asked, "Is that the amulet you're wearing?"

Hephaestus nodded, "Yes, it is. I already told Brooklyn that it will start working now. Since, he already slept during the day, he'll have the full night's time move around. Starting tomorrow night, he'll sleep."

The gargoyle said with excitement, "I can't wait to see the sun."

Gabrielle added, "It's beautiful. You're going to love it."

Xena said, "Alright, tomorrow, we'll head for Epirus."

Brooklyn said, "Tonight, I'll take watch. You guys get your rest. We're going to need it tomorrow."

Xander grinned, "Thanks for doing this, Hephaestus."

The Smith God said, "Remember though, Brooklyn. I'll call upon you in the future when I need you as payment."

The gargoyle questioned, "Do you know when that will be?"

He replied, "It could be now, a few moments from now, or days later. Maybe even years. Just concentrate on finding the other half of the Phoenix Gate."

Xena said, "And when Hephaestus calls you for something, we'll help you out."

Brooklyn was surprised by her commented, "Thank you."

* * *

TBC 


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Dark Becomes Light  
Author: White Werewolf  
Chapter: 9  
Rating: Nothing worse than the tv shows. Think people around the age of 15 are mature enough to read this. Just as the shows which tend to get dark at times,  
this might get there too.  
Category: Gabrielle/Xander  
Spoilers: In Buffy, post: "Living Conditions," In Gargoyles: Post "Journey" If Greg isn't counting season 3 as canon, I'm not either. In Xena, post: "Key to the Kingdom"  
Summery: Xander finds a mystical artifact. Demona calls upon it and takes Xander along for the ride. When there, he and a gargoyle meet. Together the two  
of them end up in Ancient Greece.  
Disclaimer: Buffy: the Vampire Slayer is owned by Whedon, Fox, and UPN. Gargoyles is owned by Bueana Vista and Disney. Xena: the Warrior Princess is owned by Renaissance Pictures, Tapert, and Raimi.  
Author Notes: This fic is not BX. I love the ship, but I want to try something different. This is also a ship that isn't soley in the Buffyverse. So, many new things are with this fic.  
Crossovers Planned:  
Buffy: the Vampire Slayer  
Gargoyles  
Xena: Warrior Princess  
Special Thanks:Nick, William, and Cyclone

* * *

Campsite—Early Morning

Brooklyn stared at the scene before him. Behind him, slept Xander, Xena, and Gabrielle. They were all sleeping comfortably. It had been a slow night. Nobody tried to make a move on them, and that was good.

But that wasn't what Brooklyn kept thinking about. This was going to be a first for him. He never thought he'd be able to see the sun before. He was lucky enough to see the early rise of the sun for a brief time. Because as soon as the sun started to rise, he turned to stone.

But now? He was actually going to get the chance to see it. He knew this day was going to lead to many new things, especially for any gargoyle. The gargoyle couldn't wait for the day to unfold.

Glancing at his new friends, he was amazed on how well things were moving. Well, with Xander anyway. He saved his life just as the gargoyle did for him. That only made Brooklyn realize that Xander could be trusted.

Trust was something he decided not to take lightly. Many people still felt that gargoyles were bad. Well, that was in the future anyway. And in Greece, he didn't know. But it somehow effected Xena. Something in this time made her not like them too much.

He wondered what it was, but he didn't know. Brooklyn was certainly surprised by Xena's comment back at Hephaestus' forge. He wasn't going to led that slide, one way or another, he was going to find out what bothered her about gargoyles.

Staring at the scene in front of him again, he knew the sun was about to rise. He couldn't wait for this moment. He remembered Goliath saying that he experienced the sun once. But that was back in South America with the Mayan gargoyles. They used their amulets to protect the jungle. And there were four of them.

But in this time, he was alone with three humans. Three humans that didn't seem to threatened by him. Well, Gabrielle and Xander didn't, that's for sure. Xena was something else though. He already went over this a hundred times. He was going to have to talk to her at some point. The question though was when. He wanted this conversation to go right, and make her finally see that he wasn't a threat to her.

He suddenly heard some rustling by the far bush that he sat a few feet from. Turning to his right, Brooklyn got off the stump and approached the bush. His nostrils picked up a familiar odor. Sighing to himself, it wasn't anything to worry about.

But landing in a strange time only meant for him to be more cautious. Taking another step forward, he asked, "You alright?"

"I'm fine."

"Good. I'm going back to my stump." Then Brooklyn did just that.

Shortly after, he heard rustling again. With his eyes still forward, he heard the voice say, "Easy night?"

He nodded, "No one came, Gabrielle." Brooklyn said with a smile. "Going back to bed?"

She knelt down beside him, as he stared off into the distance, "No. Thought about it, but I thought you might want to share this with someone."

Brooklyn looked at her, and grinned, "Thanks." He glanced at the sky, "Should be happening real soon." He then rubbed his right arm with his left talon.

"Never saw the sun before. See a few moments every day, but never see it fully."

The bard said, "Well, there's a first time for everything."

He chuckled, "That there is, Gabrielle. That there is." He lowered his head so he could look at the amulet that hung there. "Better be careful with this."

"I should hope so. I don't think Hephaestus would be willing to make another." The blond replied.

Letting go of the amulet, he could understand what she was saying. "This baby is going to stay around my neck."

She grinned, "Good."

He turned back to the view in front of him. The dark color of night, the blues and purples were turning into the early colors of yellow and orange.

A sudden brightness hit his eyes as the former night adjustment transformed into day-mode. Closing his eyes tightly—trying to keep the darkness within his view, he couldn't help the colors of days shinning through his eyelids.

Blinking his eyes open, he stared in awe. He couldn't move his face from, the now raising sun. He silently uttered, "I can't believe this."

Gabrielle glanced over to the awe-inspired gargoyle. She watched as he stared at the sky. It was almost like he was in a trance. Glancing back at what was Apollo's daily chore truly made her think about how much se taken for granted life really was.

Allowing the sun to bath over her face and body, she said, "You know, there are so many things that people take for granted."

Brooklyn nodded as he finally turned to her, "It's the same with gargoyles, Gabrielle."

"Well…" The bard started, "even so, I never really watched at something so simple. Then again, back in Potedia, I used to have to get up early to help my parents with the chores."

He grinned, "I forgot you were a farm girl."

Gabrielle looked at him, "You've seen the show too?"

The red gargoyle nodded, "A few episodes. Life in Manhattan keeps me busy."

But looking at the sun again, he brought his eyes to the ground and smiled on how different the world was looking in the warmth of the sunrays. In a small voice, he said, "Humans and gargoyles have a habit to take the world for granted. We really don't know what we have and how lucky we are to have it."

Looking at her sleeping friends, she said, "We really don't, do we?"

"A human by the name of Benjamin Franklin said it best. We don't know the value of water until the well runs dry." He glanced over to her who had a confused look on her face, "He was a person who did great things in American history. Goliath told me. He reads allot."

She questioned, "You never told me anything about your life in Manhattan. What it's like?"

He sighed, "I can't tell you that much, Gabrielle. But, I'm from a clan of gargoyles originally from 994 Scotland. Due to some curse, we've slept for a thousand years and awoke in 1994. So much changed over those centuries, and I'm always eager to try new things. Telling you will what I know will only make things so much more confusing. Especially when I'm still trying to understand them myself."

The blond sighed, "I can understand, I guess anyway."

He grinned, "Good."

Looking back at the sun, the gargoyle said, "But at this moment, this is something that I'll never forget. The sun was never taken away from me, Gabrielle. It simply wasn't available for me to enjoy. But, this is awesome."

She giggled, "I guess I can understand the sun being awesome. Life on this world depends on it so much."

Brooklyn agreed, "So does the moon, Gabrielle. The sun and moon are equally important."

She chuckled, "Without any of them, we wouldn't be able to see our hands in front of our face."

He coughed, "Or talon for that matter."

Gabrielle glanced over to her sleeping best friend. "We also tend to take for granted the friends we have in our life, Brooklyn. Xena and I've been though so much. We're best friends. Without her, I'd probably still be in Potedia with Perdicus."

He showed a confused look, "Perdicus?"

The bard answered, "My husband. Callisto murdered him."

Brooklyn looked at her and said with a slight smile, "Sorry for your loss."

Gabrielle returned, "It's alright, Brooklyn. I've made my peace with it. But it hurts sometimes still."

The gargoyle nodded, "I can understand. I lost my whole clan. Well, my clan from Scotland. Humans destroyed them all during the day. I only survived because I was down in the rookery at the time."

She said with a small smile, "I guess you can understand how I feel."

"We've all experienced loss. I can only imagine how much Xena and Xander experienced. Granted I don't know much about them, but Xander's from a time and place with vampires. I'm sure he lost people too."

Gabrielle looked at Xena, "Xena loss some people too, Brooklyn. But we're there for each other."

He grinned, "That's good, Gabrielle. I guess I am lucky like that with Xander. He saved my life the first night we came here." Brooklyn then told her about what happened those few short hours before they ran into her and Xena. He added, "I haven't met many humans, but I can tell you this. Xander is one person I'm lucky enough to know."

Gabrielle looked at Xander, "Then I guess you're special too." Sending him a smile, she added, "Having too many friends is never a bad thing, Brooklyn."

Extending her hand forward, she asked, "Friend?"

He grinned and grabbed her forearm, "Friend."

* * *

Xander stirred slightly as he felt something land on his forehead. Subconsciously, his hand went up and tried to remove the object from his forehead.

Satisfied, his hand went back to his side and went back to sleep. A few moments later, the object landed on his forehead again. Sighing, he awoke to find a fern that was blowing in the wind.

It kept circulating around him, and landed at times on his forehead. "Stupid fern." Pissed that he'd probably never get back to sleep, he pulled himself into a sitting position.

Looking to his right, he still saw Xena sleeping. But Gabrielle was nowhere to be seen. Rolling the animal pelt off him, he stood up and stretched his arms. After a few moments, he yawned taking in fresh oxygen and letting out the carbon dioxide.

Scratching the back of his head, he turned to his left to see Gabrielle and Brooklyn talking.

Placing his belt back on, he walked over to his friends, "Morning."

Brooklyn looked at him, "Morning."

Gabrielle added, "Thought you never say that, huh?"

He chuckled, "Guess not."

Xander looked at the sun, "Right. Today is your first day in the sun. Sorry I missed it. Xena wore me out with training."

The blond giggled, "Sounds like something Xena would do."

He approached them and sat down. "This is a first. We're up and Xena is the one to still be asleep."

Brooklyn added, "So she isn't a late sleeper?"

Gabrielle said, "Xena's usually the one that wakes me up. Either that or Joxer. He always say, 'Rise and shine, everybody. Rise and shine.' And let me tell you, it can be really annoying."

Xander contributed, "It just means he's a morning person." Kneeling down, he questioned, "We have any food left over from dinner for breakfast?"

The gargoyle asked, "What you have last night?"

"Rabbit. Xander caught it."

He chuckled, "In the past few days, it's either been me or Gabrielle to do the catching and cooking."

"Xena doesn't like to cook?"

The bard answered, "She doesn't mind getting the food as long as it's fishing. Other than that, Xander or I have to do the catching and cooking."

The gargoyle asked, "Should I get the food? It'll be another first for me."

Gabrielle questioned, "Do you think you can do it?"

Brooklyn sighed, "I'm a gargoyle. How hard can catching something be? Besides, something fresh will be better than leftover rabbit."

Xander said, "He has a point." Sighing, he thought, (What I wouldn't do for some pancakes?)

Gabrielle suggested, "Brooklyn will get breakfast. Xander can start a fire, and I'll go wake up Xena. This should be fun."

The young man snickered, "That is if you don't mind the wrath of Xena."

She shook her head, "That would happen if it was you, but if it was me…it would be different. You'll see." With that said, the three split up.

* * *

Field Surrounding Campsite

Brooklyn walked through the field. Everything was so bright to him, at times it hurt his eyes. But, he knew things like this were going to happen. He's spent his entire life in the dark, this was the first time he actually existed in the day.

He wanted to cherish this. Make this something rememberable. The sun was absolutely beautiful this morning. Wrapping his wings around his chest, he searched the field for any source of food.

The Scotland Native wandered if this is how Xander felt when he had to search for breakfast that one time. If he could do it, Brooklyn was sure he could do it too.

He scanned the field. "Here chicken…chicken."

Chicken was a good food to find. Since he was in a field, he thought wild chickens would be easy to find.

Wanting not to scare any off, he lowered himself until the wild grass covered him. Crawling around, he only lifted his head to see if there were any chicken around.

"Here chicky chicky." Brooklyn unttered as he continued to search.

Suddenly hearing some movement behind him, he very carefully turned around. What he found wasn't a chicken, but a pheasant. Good enough, he thought.

Breathing lightly, he leaped forward trying to land on his prey. His talons were inches away as the pheasant scurried off. "Dammit." He missed the bird and landed on his chest.

Jumping to his feet and spotted the bird trying to fly away. Knowing he couldn't let it go, he used his tail to try and swat it down. To no effect, it dodged Brooklyn's effort.

Leaping to a nearby tree, he started to climb it. Reaching for the first branch, he climbed onto it. Opening his wings, he jumped off trying to glide over to it. "Gotcha now." He landed on the ground, but missed the pheasant again.

"Great." Brooklyn said with sarcasm. Seeing the bird run off, he leapt again. Rage was starting to build as his eyes grew white. "I'm a gargoyle, dammit." The gargoyle said trying to reassure himself. Landing again a few centimeters this time.

"You're going down, pheasant."

Brooklyn raised his talon and tried to hit the bird. He missed it again. So, he tried to hit it with the other talon. Missing it again, he said, "Don't move, dammit."

Allowing his eyes to clear, he raised both talons in fury and clobbered them down in full force.

He heard a sudden scream. Looking down he realized that his left talon was holding onto the pheasant's leg. "Gotcha now."

Raising his free talon, he tried to hit it. But the pheasant escaped again. "Will you just stop moving!"

Getting to his feet, he tried to get a better perspective. Jumping to his feet too fast caused him to lose his balance and he tried opening his wings to gain momentum back, but it failed. He landed hard on his ass.

Hearing another scream, he got up and realized as he turned around…he squashed the pheasant. Brooklyn laughed slightly, "One bird down. Three to go."

* * *

Campsite

Xander successfully lit the fire using two sticks he found. He grinned realizing his Boy Scout training was actually coming to use.

Turning around he saw Gabrielle waking Xena up. Together, the two of them approached Xander. "I see you got the fire going." Xena said.

He grinned, "Yeah, I knew what I had to do."

She questioned, "Where's Brooklyn?"

Gabrielle said, "He's getting breakfast."

Xena asked, "Leftover rabbit wasn't good enough for him?"

Xander shrugged, "He wanted something fresh. Can't say I don't blame him."

"I can understand that." Xena said.

"It'll be better than Joxer's stu. That's for sure." Gabrielle reminded them.

Xander asked, "How far is Epirus?"

Xena replied, "A few days walk. After breakfast we should get going."

He sighed, "Great. A day of walking. Wish I had my car with me."

Xena asked, "What's a car?"

He answered, "Think a carriage pulled by horses. But without the horses and much faster."

Gabrielle questioned, "Without horses?"

Xander nodded, "In the future there are things called engines. They allow the car to drive. It doesn't need to be pulled or pushed. It's automatic. All you need is a key. Among other things."

"I got breakfast."

The three of them turned to see Brooklyn standing with two pheasants. "Sorry it took a while."

Xander looked at the flattened one. "What happened to that one?"

He chuckled lightly, "I kinda fell on that one."

Xena asked, "What do you mean you fell on it?"

Brooklyn answered, "Let's just say that finding food isn't as easy as I thought."

* * *

TBC 


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Dark Becomes LightAuthor: White Werewolf  
Chapter: 10  
Rating: Nothing worse than the tv shows. Think people around the age of 15 are mature enough to read this. Just as the shows which tend to get dark at times,  
this might get there too.  
Category: Gabrielle/Xander  
Spoilers: In Buffy, post: "Living Conditions," In Gargoyles: Post "Journey" If Greg isn't counting season 3 as canon, I'm not either. In Xena, post: "Key to the Kingdom"  
Summery: Xander finds a mystical artifact. Demona calls upon it and takes Xander along for the ride. When there, he and a gargoyle meet. Together the two of them end up in Ancient Greece.  
Disclaimer: Buffy: the Vampire Slayer is owned by Whedon, Fox, and UPN. Gargoyles is owned by Bueana Vista and Disney. Xena: the Warrior Princess is owned by Renaissance Pictures, Tapert, and Raimi.  
Author Notes: This fic is not BX. I love the ship, but I want to try something different. This is also a ship that isn't soley in the Buffyverse. So, many new things are with this fic.  
Crossovers Planned:  
Buffy: the Vampire Slayer  
Gargoyles  
Xena: Warrior Princess  
Special Thanks:Nick, William, and Cyclone

* * *

A lone man circled around his newly acquired slave as he slept. The man sighed knowing that he paid an average wage for his shackled servant. He walked around his abandoned horse stable. 

The stable was used as a housing solution to his slaves. They each had their own stall, and this young man was shackled around a post, so he couldn't move.

Xander woke to find a blinding pain on his forehead. Using his hand, he raised it to try and lessen the pain. "What hit me?"

Looking at his hand, he noticed a shackle wrapped around his wrist. "What's going on?"

"Good. You're up."

Xander confusingly looked up at the man in front of him. A smirk was plastered across his stone face. His blue eyes glared down at the shackled young man. "Took you long enough, boy."

"What happened?"

He grunted, "You were knocked out. I bought you the auction."

Xander uttered, "Auction?"

"You're my property, boy. My name's Doxin. I own this property and you're my slave."

He tried to take a step back, but couldn't when he noticed his ankles were shackled together too. Looking at him again, he suddenly remembered, "We were jumped. I was separated from my friends and taken for slavery by Talos. I'm a free man."

Doxin huffed, "Free man nothing. You're my property, boy." He pulled Xander up by the arm, and unshackled him. Going to a nearby shelf, he picked up a bowl with bread and fruit. Giving it to him, he said, "Eat. After that, you're going to learn the laws here, boy. You're going to be told what your jobs will be."

The slave owner then went to the door of the stall. "And don't try to escape. This door is going to be locked." Doxin smiled smugly as he opened the door. Closing it behind him, he said behind the door. "Enjoy your dinner, boy. I'll be back shortly."

Xander heard Doxin say his comment followed by footsteps that led away from him.

* * *

He sighed, "I'm a slave?" 

Looking at the food in front of him, he picked up the piece of bread. "I fuckin hate my life sometimes."

Disgusted with himself, he placed the bread back in the bowl and back on the shelf. Looking around the stall, he noticed a barred window. The stall itself seemed to be made of strong wood, the ground covered in his hay.

His hand went down to his belt to try and take his sickle. "Dammit." He said realizing the truth, "Talos still has them."

He walked to the window and grabbed the bars. "What the hell am I going to do?" Sighing, he rested his forehead against the bars. Xander grinned, "I bet Cordelia would love to see me behind bars."

Mentioning his ex-girlfriend's name only made his insides ache. He promised himself not to bring up his Sunnydale life. It hurt too much to think about it, especially when he knew he was likely never going to get back to the future.

From talks with Brooklyn, he remembered him saying that the Phoenix Gate appeared and disappeared at random now. He was glad the gargoyle had their half on him. Xander didn't want to be responsible for losing it.

Walking back to the shelf, he took the bowl in one hand and grabbed the bread with the other. Taking a bite, he started to remember what happened this past week.

Since the first day of Brooklyn's bio-chronological change, they traveled a few days. They were closing to Delphi when they got attacked.

Xena, Gabrielle, Brooklyn, and him were ambushed at one point. The four of them fought with all they had when Xander saw two of them retreat. They were carrying Gabrielle's pack. He immediately ran after them.

He soon found himself in a fight for his life. Xander was still a novice when it came to human combat, but with Xena's help, he was becoming a fast better fighter. The problem though was that they were still too much for him. But, with his unbelievable high spirit, he was able to take them out.

When satisfied, he took Gabrielle's pack and started back when he heard a sudden ruckus. Turning back, his eyes widened seeing six more people. Two were free, and four were chained. The two men jumped Xander forcing him to drop the pack. Tightening his grasp on his sickles, he retaliated fast. But they were too much for him. Seeing his weapons drop, the young man went for his crossbow. The tallest man whipped a roundhouse across Xander's face forcing him to the ground.

With another breath of urgency, Xander tried to fight back. A bald man with a scar over his right eye shackled him who was introduced as Talos. Talos hit Xander on the forehead knocking him out.

Now, he was owned by this Doxin character.

He didn't know what to expect. Was this going to be like 'Roots' or the 'Passover,' story Willow told him when they were younger?

Slumping to the ground, he took another bit of his bread. Did Brooklyn, Gabrielle, and Xena know where he was? Did they know he was taken?

All he knew is that Talos had his weapons, Brooklyn had the half of the Phoenix Gate, and he was stuck being someone's slave.

"How the hell am I going to get out of this?"

* * *

Outside of Delphi 

Gabrielle sighed as she glanced forward the mid-afternoon sun. The heat still draping over her skin. "Where can he be, Xena?"

Xena started to kneel down when she already saw Brooklyn doing the same procedure. His talon glazed over the broken ground. Sniffing the air, he uttered, "There most definitely was a battle."

Xena nodded, "He's right. There's dry blood."

Gabrielle knelt beside her, "How old?"

The gargoyle sniffed again, "Three days." Brooklyn looked forward to the blond, "We'll find him."

She took out her staff and twirled it within her hands. "I just don't see him as the type of guy to go run off."

Brooklyn nodded, "He isn't." Glancing at Xena, he asked, "What type of things happen around Delphi?"

The Warrior Princess turned to him, "Judging by the slave pens we've seen around here, I'd say slavery isn't that bad of a guess."

The gargoyle asked, "Slavery?"

Gabrielle asked, "Slavery isn't around in your time?"

He shook his head, "No, it is in some parts of the world. But, thinking somebody we know in slavery is hard for me."

The blond pointed out, "We don't even know if he was enslaved."

Xena sighed, "But it is definitely a possibility."

* * *

Xander's Stall 

He ate a date as he stared at the door. Xander was sitting down, back to the wall.

The door opened, and in walked Doxin. Carrying in a stood, he plopped it down on the hay. "Good. You ate your dinner."

He sighed, "It's not like I had a choice."

Doxin growled, "Boy, you better show me some respect. I did not pay eight silver pieces for some disrespectful snob."

Taking out a baton, he pointed it at him, "You're new here, boy. So, this is what's going to happen. Wake up is at sunrise. My wife, Verona, will come with breakfast. After that, chores will be handed out, fallowed by lunch, chores, dinner, chores, and bed. That's the cycle. Get used to it, boy.

"Disobey me once, you get a beating. Twice, you get an even more severe beating. Three times, you the Hallow."

Xander asked confusingly, "Hallow?"

Droxin replied, "It's a holding cell. Like all emptiness, it leaves a void, abscense, isolated feeling. The space is hallow—hence the name, boy . My slaves spend time there when they disobey me. The amount of days depends on the ordered crime. First time in the Hallow is two days, second time, three, third time, five. After the fifth crime, you get death."

He gulped, "Death?"

Doxin nodded, "You heard me, boy." Glaring at the young man, he asked, "What's your name, boy?"

"Xander…"

The slave owner shook his head, "Xander? Not a good name for you. You're name's Zed."

Xander glared at him, "But I'm Xander! I don't belong here!"

Doxin smacked him across the face, "Stop your whinnying, Zed. I don't care where you're from. You're my slave. That's all you need to know."

He grumbled his way to 'Zed.' Reaching him, he smacked his slave across the face, "Get some sleep, Zed. Verona will be here in the morning with breakfast."

Droxin went to the door and opened it. Glancing back at the servent, he uttered, "Give up your idea of 'freedom,' Zed. It's never going to happen."

The slave owner then chuckled lightly as he closed the door.

* * *

Outside of Delphi 

"Take a look at this!"

Xena and Brooklyn turned after comparing some notes.

"What did you find, Gabrielle?" Xena asked her best friend.

She walked over to them carrying something, "It's my pack. Xander must've dropped it." She opened it and looked inside, "Nothing seems to be missing."

Brooklyn grinned slightly, "Good." Remembering his just recent conversation with the Warrior Princess, he added, "Xena said she knew some of the people around here. Maybe, they knew what happened to Xander."

The tall woman nodded, "Rufus works at a local bakery. He hears a lot about what happens around Delphi. I'm hoping he heard something about Xander. The bakery also has an Inn attached. We could use it to spend the night."

Gabrielle asked, "How far is this place anyway?"

Xena replied, "Just down the road. We'll reach it by nightfall."

Brooklyn asked, "You think I can find a space to turn to stone during the night?"

The Amphipilis Native answered, "You can roust outside the Inn. Rufus is a good friend of mine, he wouldn't mind if you stayed in the garden. People will just think you're a new sculpture he bought."

He grinned, "Good. Let's get going."

That being said, the three of them headed down the road.

* * *

Rufus' Bakery/Inn  
Short Time Later 

"Alright, Clevus…you better go. This is a dry place. No alcohol allowed here."

The man looked at him strangely, "Can't I just spend the night? This is also an Inn, y'know?"

Rufus replied, "I know, Clevus. But this is a family place. What happens if a child walks down the hall when your in your drunken state? What happens if you do something that you later regret? I'll tell you what would happen, the child's family wouldn't be happy. Then they'd tell their friends not to come here anymore, and I'd lose business."

Clevus sighed, "The chances of that aren't high?"

He rolled his eyes, "Sure." Holding up his hand, the Inn Keeper asked, "How many fingers am I holding up?" He held up three.

"Uh…," the drunk stammered, "Five?"

Rufus let out a breath he was holding in, "Close, but not right. You better get going."

The man soon felt two hands clamp down on his shoulders, "You better listen to the man, Clevus."

Clevus turned around to see a tall woman with dark hair, "You want to go see my guitar, Little Lady? Ever hear of Hendrus? I taught him myself."

Xena brought his arm upright fast, and twisted him around. Holding his hands behind his back, she said with a heated voice, "Listen, Clevus. I'm not really in the mood for some cheesy come-ons. You better leave before I really get anxious." She then shoved him forward just a few feet.

He turned around and was about to say something when Gabrielle shook her head, "I better go, Clevus. Xena isn't really in the mood for this right now."

Using what was remaining of his better judgment, he left.

Watching the man leave the bakery, Rufus grinned, "Sorry about that, Xena. Clevus came in looking for a place to spend the night. I didn't want anyone drunk here tonight."

She smiled, "That's quite alright."

Gabrielle asked, "Isn't Hendrus the person who burns his lyre at the end of his concerts?"

Satisfied with her response, he asked, "What can I do for you tonight?"

She responded, "Hopefully, a couple things. What we really need to know is some information."

He asked, "What kind of information?"

"Before we get into that, I was hoping we could resolve something."

The three of them turned to the door as a gargoyle entered the Inn.

Before Rufus could say something, Brooklyn began, "My name's Brooklyn and I was hoping I could find a place to roust for the night."

Rufus showed a confused look, "Why's a gargoyle moving around the day anyway?"

Gabrielle explained, "By magic."

"Magic?"

Xena elaborated, "Brooklyn wears the Midnight Amulet. It's an amulet fordged by Hepheastus that allows him to move during the day and sleep at night."

He looked at his friend, "Xena, this is a family place. Gargoyles go after children. I can't have him here."

She nodded, "Normally, you're right. But Brooklyn is our friend. He needs a place to sleep and I was hoping he could stay in the garden. People would just think he's a regular statue."

Rufus smiled, "Seeing as he's a friend of yours Xena, I'll allow it."

Brooklyn grinned, "Thank you." In his mind though, he thought (What do gargoyles have to do with children?) He'd ask about it now, but the problem is the moon was about to rise. He needed to get going. "I'll see you guys in the morning."

He turned around and headed out the door.

"You're letting a gargoyle hang around with you, Xena?" Rufus asked.

She nodded, "I know I usually don't socialize with gargoyles, but Brooklyn's different."

Gabrielle agreed, "He's a good friend to have. But, we were wondering if you heard anything about a recent slave auction."

He asked, "You two interested in buying a slave?"

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Dark Becomes Light  
Author: White Werewolf  
Chapter: 10  
Rating: Nothing worse than the tv shows. Think people around the age of 15 are mature enough to read this. Just as the shows which tend to get dark at times,  
this might get there too.  
Category: Gabrielle/Xander  
Spoilers: In Buffy, post: "Living Conditions," In Gargoyles: Post "Journey" If Greg isn't counting season 3 as canon, I'm not either. In Xena, post: "Key to the Kingdom"  
Summery: Xander finds a mystical artifact. Demona calls upon it and takes Xander along for the ride. When there, he and a gargoyle meet. Together the two  
of them end up in Ancient Greece.  
Disclaimer: Buffy: the Vampire Slayer is owned by Whedon, Fox, and UPN. Gargoyles is owned by Bueana Vista and Disney. Xena: the Warrior Princess is owned by Renaissance Pictures, Tapert, and Raimi.  
Author Notes: This fic is not BX. I love the ship, but I want to try something different. This is also a ship that isn't soley in the Buffyverse. So, many new things are with this fic.  
Crossovers Planned:  
Buffy: the Vampire Slayer  
Gargoyles  
Xena: Warrior Princess  
Special Thanks:Nick, William, and Cyclone

* * *

Pausing for a moment, he added with a slanted grin, "Male or female?" 

Gabrielle contributed, "Our friend's missing. We have reason to believe that he was enslaved."

Rufus noted the concern in her voice, and decided to stop with the joking, "Well, what kind of information can I help you with?"

Xena questioned, "Has anyone come in talking about a recent slave auction?"

He replied, "Well, there was one three days ago. A new shipment came in."

The bard looked at him, "What kind of shipment?"

The baker answered, "Talos came in here saying he just took in five new slaves to be auctioned off. One of those five could be your friend."

The Warrior Princess inquired, "Does Talos live around here?"

He sighed, "Unfortunately not. It's about a half day's travel down the road. If you start in the morning, you could reach his place by late afternoon. He'll probably know what happened to your friend."

Gabrielle asked, "Even if he was the one that took Xander, do you really think he'd help us out?"

Xena shook her head, "Probably not. But, I think we can find a way to motivate him."

* * *

Xander's Stall  
Morning 

A sudden bang was sounded.

Xander immediately shot up from his slumber to see a woman bent down in front of him. He watched as the dark-haired brown-eyed woman turned around. The woman smiled slightly, "Sorry. Didn't mean to wake you like that."

The young man sighed as he pulled himself into a comfortable sitting position. "Had to wake up eventually. First day being a slave and all."

The woman turned around and picked up the cup she dropped. Turning back, she placed it back on a tray. Pouring water into it, she asked, "This is your first day?"

He nodded, "I was taken against my will. I was with friends and we got separated. Talos came and jumped me. He took my weapons and shackled me. Then I forget what happened. Next thing I know, Doxin tells me I'm a slave. I don't even know if my friends know what happened to me."

The dark-haired brought the tray over to him with a bowl of fruit and some eggs. "Doxin told me what you told him last night. He never said you were taken against your will."

The brunette sighed, "Doesn't do me much difference now."

She handed him the tray. "Well, eat your breakfast. My husband will be here shortly with your chores. My name's Verona by the way."

He said, "My name's Zed apparently. That's what your husband told me."

Verona questioned, "What's your real name?"

"Xander."

The redhead showed a confused look, "Xander? What type of name is that?"

The Californian replied, "It's short for Alexander. My best friend gave me the nickname when we were kids."

Doxin's wife grinned, "Well, I'll call you Xander. But, you have to understand, Xander. My husband isn't a bad man. He buys slaves to do the work here on this plantation. You do your chores and you'll get along fine here."

He sighed, "So you call slapping me against my cheek something good?"

The woman replied, "He's a little strict at times, but he's alright." Walking to the door, she turned around with her pitcher. "Finish your breakfast. Doxin will be here shortly."

With that said, she left the stall allowing a young man to eat his breakfast.

* * *

Rufus' Garden  
Same Time 

Shattered stoned skin exploded off of Brooklyn's body as he roared into the rising sun's light. After a few seconds of blinding white light from his eyes, he glanced around him.

His eyes took in the greenness of the plants around him. Flowers decorated the ground as well as a few trees.

"Morning."

He looked up from the ground to see the tall woman that he was starting to befriend, "Morning."

She grinned as she approached him, "I wanted to talk to you."

The gargoyle nodded as he climbed down from his spot. Seeing a nearby bench he gestured his talon to the left. Xena followed his talon and understood what he was suggesting.

Wrapping his wings around his chest, he walked over to the bench and sat down. She did the same and sat down next to him.

With a sigh, the Warrior Princess began, "I've talked to Xander and Gabrielle a few days ago, Brooklyn. They both left me with things to think about."

He nodded, "I see."

Watching her looking at him with her steel blue eyes, he could see that she has been thinking about this for some time. "Go ahead," he uttered.

Xena started, "I want to apologize for how I acted when we first met."

Brooklyn shook his head, "Don't be. We came to your camp during the night while you were sleeping and excited you both."

She shook her head, "That's no excuse. What Rufus said last night made me realize that you might have a hard time adjusting to this time period, especially with the way gargoyles live at this point."

He commented, "I could tell something happened to make you dislike gargoyles, Xena. I already know you enough to tell that you rarely let people travel around with you. It's been a week now since Xander and I first met you and you two already let us walk around with you."

Xena said, "We can tell that you two have no where else to go. Gabrielle is a good judge of character except when it comes to her taste in men, but that's another story. She doesn't have a problem with you. And I'm beginning to see that too."

He showed a confused look, "You do?"

The brunette nodded, "You help out with what needs to be done during the day. You hunt when you need to and help fight when you need to. You have the skills of a warrior which I can greatly connect with you and you have also proven to be a protector. You didn't have to watch our camp at night alone, but you chose to."

Brooklyn smiled, "I was glad to help. I'm lucky to know humans that tolerate gargoyles. Well, me anyway. Xander saved my life when he didn't have to. Gabrielle helped me understand how to exist during the day. Same with you. I'm lucky to have you as a friend."

The Warrior Princess added, "Well, as a friend, I should tell you why I was cold to you when we first met. The gargoyles of my time are nothing like you."

He asked with a little distaste, "Just how different?"

Xena noted the sudden change in tone, but understood why he'd say that. Knowing that, she decided to just tell him anyway, "When I was evil, Ares always had gargoyles join my army. They made perfect warriors. They were able to take a new angle to the element of surprise. Both with their gliding and sudden re-awakening at night.

"They're superior strength, stone sleep/self-healing, and long lives made them great additions."

Brooklyn could tell a 'but' was coming, "But?"

She sighed knowing that he wasn't going to like this, "But, gargoyles were never honorable. They never were loyal and always double-crossed me at times. They also would attack women and children.

"And that was what angered me the most. I was evil at that point and killed people left and right, but I'd never kill a woman or child. It went against everything I believed in and how I was raised."

Letting out a breath, he knew they're had to be a difference between the gargoyles of his time and the gargoyles of Xena's time. And that would be it.

"Knowing that, I guess I can understand why you disliked me at first. But, you never met an honorable gargoyle?"

She shook her head, "No, I haven't. Granted, I've mostly seen gargoyles within my army, but seeing them willing to hurt or even kill women and children was something that I'd never want to contribute to."

Brooklyn said, "No wonder you didn't like me at first." Pausing for a moment, he questioned, "What did Xander and Gabrielle say that made you rethink what you thought about me?"

Xena replied, "They basically told me that I shouldn't judge you before I know you. Xander told me also that you were from the year 994 AD…whatever that means, but he pointed out that that's over 900 years from now, and that you were cursed to sleep in stone for one thousand years. It seemed I had to give you a second chance, and I have to say this, I'm glad I did."

He grinned, "Thank you."

"There you two are."

The two friends turned to see the blond bard walking forward.

"Rufus told me that you came out here to see Brooklyn, Xena."

She nodded, "Yes, I did. I wanted to clear things up with Brooklyn. Make sure that we were alright."

Looking at the gargoyle, Gabrielle asked, "Are you?"

He nodded, "Xena explained everything to me. Can't say I blame her." Looking at Xena again, he added, "I want you to know that I am nothing like that."

The brunette stated, "I understand that. But you also have to understand that people around here won't always be friendly to you."

He chuckled, "I wouldn't think so."

Gabrielle said, "I think we better go meet up with this Talos guy, and then go find Xander."

Xena nodded, "We will. Right after breakfast."

Brooklyn got to his feet, "I'll go find something."

The blond shook her head, "Guys, you're forgetting something."

Xena asked, "What we forget?"

Gabrielle said, "This is also a bakery. We could buy something."

The gargoyle stated, "You two are going to have to get something for me. I don't think Rufus would want me inside."

The Warrior Princess said, "We'll pick something out for you."

The bard asked, "How do you feel about apples?"

Brooklyn said, "Something with apples is fine."

The three of them departed with Brooklyn finally feeling like he was going to be alright in Xena's eyes.

* * *

The Doxin Plantation  
Mid-Mourning 

Xander sighed as he slumped against the north barn wall.

Looking at the pile of dung in front of him, he realized he was only half way done. He successfully shoveled out the west side of the barn, but now he had to do the east side.

"How ya doing, kid?"

Xander looked up from his spot and he wiped the sweat off his forehead with his left hand. With a sigh, he said, "Alright, I guess, Luscious."

Luscious was the man that had the next stall to Xander. Xander's stall neighbor was nearly 25 years old. The blond haired brown eyed man had a muscular frame that nearly doubled Xander's body mass.

With a wired grin, Luscious said, "You better get going, Zed. You wouldn't want to cross Droxin now. Especially when you just started today. Trust me, you don't want to do that. I've seen people do that, and then they end up with bruised chest. It ain't fun."

He chuckled as he got back to his feet, "I'm sure your right, Luscious." Xander then grabbed hold of his shovel. "Tell me, Luscious. Is 'Luscious' your real name?"

Luscious moved a pitchfork full of hay to the carriage in front of him, "No, it isn't. It's Xylos."

Xander grinned, "Tell you what, if you call me Xander, I'll call you, Xylos."

Xylos grinned, "You got a deal, Xander."

The new Slave smiled his thanks as he headed for the barn. "I guess I got to go back to work."

The man who was given the name of Luscious by Doxin said, We'll keep running into each other, kid. The two carriages are side-by-side."

Xander nodded, "I guess we will. I'll see you in a few moments."

The young man then disappeared into the barn.

He walked over to the nearest stall. Taking a deep breath, Xander shoved his shovel underneath some of the dung and lifted it off the ground. Heading back through the door, he went to the carriage.

"Xylos?"

"Yeah?" He said heaving his forked portion of hay.

"How long have you've been a slave here?" Xander asked dumping his pile of dung.

Walking back to the haystack, Xylos said, "Five years."

Xander went back to the barn to take another portion. Coming back, he said, "That's gotta be hell."

He chuckled, "I dunno about hell, but it sure isn't Tartarus. But, you get used to it, and it isn't that bad."

The young man stated, "I guess I can understand that. I haven't been a slave for long."

Xylos said, "You're just frustrated."

Xander sighed, "Maybe your right, but I can't give up hope. I keep hoping Xena, Gabrielle, and Brooklyn will find me."

* * *

Talos' Cabin  
Late Afternoon 

A bald man slumped down into his chair. Taking a mug of thin beer in his hand, he took a sip, and stared out the window.

It had been along morning of taking in slaves. He had met up with his gang earlier that day and together took in five new slaves. He had to meet with the slave trader in two days.

All he wanted to do right now was rest, but knew that that couldn't last. Getting out of his seat he walked over to his cupboard. Opening it up, he smiled seeing all the weapons he took off his slaves.

Finishing his drink, he placed the cup down by the near table. Returning to the cupboard, he reached for a weapon that he never seen before.

He's seen crossbows before, but this one was strange. It seemed to be made out of a material that he never seen before. The string was also different. The whole weapon was different to him.

One thing for sure though, he wasn't going to let that weapon go. It came from a strange kid he took in four days ago. Delphi it was near. Last he heard, the kid was bought by Doxin—a slave owner that was well known within the community.

Closing the cupboard behind him, he took the crossbow in his hand and sat back down. Taking a bolt from a quiver that hung from within the cupboard, he placed it in the groove the bolt was designed for.

Looking at it expertly, he rubbed his thumb along the string attached to the weapon.

"What kind of material is this made with anyway?" Talos uttered under his breath.

A sudden knock on the door caught his attention.

Going to the cupboard, he placed the crossbow back in its spot and lowered the bolt back in the quiver. Walking to the door, he opened it.

"Can I help you?"

A woman with black hair ran inside. "Sir, help me."

His eyes widened as he was shoved to the ground. Looking up in the woman's eyes, he asked, "What's wrong?"

The woman said, "There's a gargoyle behind me!"

Sitting the woman up to a comfortable position, he asked, "A gargoyle? In daylight?"

"There you are!"

The woman and Tylos turned to see a gargoyle charging in the cabin. His bright white eyes glared at the two. "My clan has to make a sacrifice!"

She shook her head, "It's not my fault my brother went missing."

Letting his eyes clear back to normal, the gargoyle growled, "Doesn't matter. He's gone, and if he is, you're it!"

The woman turned to Tylos, "Help me."

He shook his head, "What do you want me to do?"

* * *

TBC 


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Dark Becomes Light  
Author: White Werewolf  
Chapter: 12  
Rating: Nothing worse than the tv shows. Think people around the age of 15 are mature enough to read this. Just as the shows which tend to get dark at times, this might get there too.  
Category: Gabrielle/Xander  
Spoilers: In Buffy, post: "Living Conditions," In Gargoyles: Post "Journey" If Greg isn't counting season 3 as canon, I'm not either. In Xena, post: "Key to the Kingdom"  
Summery: Xander finds a mystical artifact. Demona calls upon it and takes Xander along for the ride. When there, he and a gargoyle meet. Together the two  
of them end up in Ancient Greece.  
Disclaimer: Buffy: the Vampire Slayer is owned by Whedon, Fox, and UPN. Gargoyles is owned by Bueana Vista and Disney. Xena: the Warrior Princess is owned by Renaissance Pictures, Tapert, and Raimi.  
Author Notes: This fic is not BX. I love the ship, but I want to try something different. This is also a ship that isn't soley in the Buffyverse. So, many new  
things are with this fic.  
Crossovers Planned:  
Buffy: the Vampire Slayer  
Gargoyles  
Xena: Warrior Princess  
Special Thanks:Nick, William, and Cyclone

* * *

The gargoyle approached them and yanked the dark-haired woman into the air. Grabbing both sides of her neck, the gargoyle raised her upward. "You're coming with me." 

The woman turned to Talos and looked at him with pleading eyes, hoping he would get the hint.

Talos sprang back to his feet and ran to his cupboard. Quickly grabbing the new weapon he recently stole with a bolt, he got the weapon ready for use. Aiming the weapon at the gargoyle, he said. "Put her down."

Even though he never saw this weapon or used it prior to this moment, he instinctively knew how to handle it. Glaring at the woman's opponent, Talos said, "Put her down, gargoyle!"

The gargoyle's eyes widened. He recognized the weapon immediately. Continuing to perform the charade, his mind smiled knowing that they were on the right track. "This doesn't concern you. My clan needs her for the sacrifice."

Talos approached the gargoyle slowly and cautiously, "You yourself said that the brother was the sacrifice, not her."

Placing the woman on the ground, so that her feet were steady enough to stand, he wrapped one arm around the woman so she couldn't move. The gargoyle looked at his adversary. "We prefer him, yes, but he's gone. And we need the sacrifice now. So, unless you can tell me where he is, I'm taking Collete."

Talos shook his head, "How would I know her brother?"

The gargoyle snarled, "Word on the street is that you're Talos…a slave collector."

He showed a confused look, "How do you know my name?"

The non-human said, "My clan knows what goes around Delphi and who takes in slaves. One good thing about some humans, are that they're willing to say anything when they're given the right motivation."

In a shaky whisper, the woman said, "My brother has short dark hair like me. Brown eyes, tall man." She looked at Talos, "He carried that weapon."

Talos looked down at the crossbow in his hand, and then back at the gargoyle and captured woman, "So the kid I took in the other day is your brother?"

He smiled slightly and got into a fighting stance. Aiming the crossbow back at them, he said, "Well, isn't this convenient. The one brother you're looking for happened to be taken in by me." With a sneer, he said, "Why should I help you?"

Tossing the woman to the ground, the gargoyle snarled and grabbed Talos with his talons, and hefted him into the air. Much like how he had held Collette before, "Listen, Talos. I can tell seeing a gargoyle in daylight is a shock, so I'm willing to explain myself. We need her brother in order to honor Oberon. In trade, he allows my clan to exist during the day. So, unless you want me to call my clan here to kill you, I'd cooperate."

He actually chuckled lightly, "Let me get this straight, you need my help to save your ass. Again, I ask. Why should I help you?"

The gargoyle smiled, "Don't you value your life?"

Talos said, "Take a look around gargoyle. You're in my home now. I can easily call my gang and take you out. So, basically it comes down to this. My gang, versus your clan. We both would have to wait for them to come. So I'd say we're even on the threat level."

The gargoyle sighed knowing he was right. Remembering the plan, he used his tail and whacked the wall two times. Looking back at Talos he said, "Had an itch to take care of."

Soon a blond gargoyle with green skin came into the cabin. She approached the dark-haired woman and took her into her grasp.

The gargoyle holding Talos by the neck lowered him to his feet. "Want to make a bet, Talos? This is my mate, Cassia. Ten more gargoyles are outside."

Letting out a breath he was holding in, Talos knew he was bested. "Alright. The kid you want was sold to Doxin. Go there and you'll find him."

The gargoyle grinned, "Thanks, Talos." Grabbing the crossbow out of his grasp, the gargoyle said, "I'll be taking that." Scanning the room, he sighed realizing that he couldn't find the sickles. "I need the sickles too. All of her brother's weapons."

Nodding, Talos went to the cupboard and retrieved the weapons. Going back to the gargoyle that he left, he handed the weapons, "Here they are."

The gargoyle smiled, "Thank you." Taking the weapons, he turned around and headed to the door. Looking back, he said, "Oh, and Talos, if you ever try to cross my clan or me again, you'll fully see what a gargoyle can do."

He then left with his mate who carried the dark-haired woman outside.

The three of them went back to the path. When the coast was clear, the gargoyle said, "Proteus?"

Soon, a deformed god in a hooded cloak appeared out of nowhere. "Hello, Brooklyn."

The dark-haired woman took off her wig, "Jeez, Brooklyn. Did you have to toss me aside like that?"

He chuckled lightly, "Sorry, Gabrielle. Just had to make it look convincing."

"He's right, Gabrielle."

The two friends turned to the green gargoyle and smiled, "You did well, Xena." Brooklyn said.

She smiled slightly, "I had to do what needed to be done." Turning to Proteus, she asked, "Can you change me back now?"

He nodded, "Of course, Xena." Waving his hands in a circular motion, lightning flash and Xena's gargoyle body disappeared to reveal her normal human body.

"I prefer this body much better." Xena said with pride.

Turning to the god, she said, "Thank you Proteus."

Proteus smiled, "Thank you for not making fun of me."

Xena said, "Well, Hercules was right. Some people won't make fun of you. And know that you always will have us as friends."

Brooklyn nodded, "That you do, Proteus." A sudden memory resurfaced, "Oh, and Proteus? If you ever have son, be sure to teach him the ways of friendship."

He nodded, "I will."

Proteus was about to disappear, when Gabrielle asked, "Can you teleport us to Doxin's plantation? We need to get our friend back."

The god nodded, "Of course, Gabrielle." With that said, the three friends teleported away.

* * *

Doxin Plantation  
Same Time 

"What's your name?"

A tired and hurting slave said with swallowed breath, "Panos."

"Wrong."

Doxin waved his hand signaling Gerus to do his chore.

Gerus nodded as raised his arm and with incredible force lashed his whip forward. Immediately, the whip impacted the slave across the back.

"What's your name?" Doxin demanded again.

The slaved screamed out in pain. After a few seconds, he said, "Panos."

Doxin sighed, "You're name is Rubin. Not Panos. I'll ask you once more. What's your name?"

Panos sighed, "Rubin."

The slave owner smiled, "Good." Glancing at Gerus, he said, "Take Rubin to the Hollow. Keep him their one day. Then, in the morning, we'll take him out and set him back to work."

Gerus nodded. Wrapping the whip back to its normal sitting position, he attached it back to his belt. He then took Rubin to the Hollow.

Panos wanted to fight back, but he was too weak from the whipping. Accepting Gerus's hand, he walked over to the Hollow.

Lightning flashed and suddenly three people appeared in the middle of the plantation.

"Guards!" Doxin yelled aloud as he saw the three people materialize.

Xena withdrew her sword and gave it a quick hand twirl. "I'm guessing that's Doxin."

"Good guess." A man said as he charged her with his own sword.

With a great amount of force, the man lashed his weapon and Xena immediately blocked his blow. Turning her head briefly, she saw Gabrielle fighting off two people with her staff. Brooklyn was in the middle of a closing circle of four men.

Xena turned her head back to see three other men approach her with their weapons. She looked around her surroundings and smiled when she saw the perfect opportunity. With her free hand, the tall woman went to her belt and grabbed her chakrum. Raising it high, she let it loose and it went to one the guards and hit his neck forcing it to rebound off of him to another. The weapon went around the four of her opponents causing their windpipes to cut, killing them in a matter of minutes.

Catching her weapon, she asked, "Who's next?"

* * *

Brooklyn watched as four people came walking forward. Each one handling a sword. 

He sighed, "It's never easy."

Opening his wings wide, his eyes became bright white as he leapt from the ground and clobbered one of his opponents to the ground. "I don't want to hurt you." He said to the person.

In response, he spit to his beak. "What are you doing here, gargoyle?"

Brooklyn quickly wiped the spit away with his left talon. "That's disgusting." He looked forward to see the three others coming. Letting out a breath of despair, Brooklyn hit his adversary on the forehead with a powerful punch, instantly knocking him out.

Springing to his feet, he quickly spun around and awaited the rest of his task. Grabbing one guard by the arm he flung him to the left where the person landed on another guard.

Smiling, he said, "That wasn't too bad."

"Well, you didn't fight me yet."

The gargoyle sighed as he looked at his last opponent. With a grin, he said, "Come get some."

* * *

Gabrielle thwacked her staff forward hitting one of the guards on the shoulder. 

Watching him fall, Gabrielle quickly spun around and hit the guard to the right side. Seeing him slip into unconsciousness, she turned to her right getting ready for her next obstacle.

"Where'd you guys come from?"

The bard answered the questioned guard with a blow to the head from her staff.

* * *

"You okay, Xander?" 

The young man moaned as he got back to his feet. He pulled the stool that was by the west wall of his stall and sat down. "Damn Doxin."

Xylos chuckled as he stepped into the room. "Told you not to get involved."

Xander looked at him, "And I was supposed to let him beat down that slave because he tried to help somebody out?"

His stall neighbor bent down and picked up Xander's vest and handed it to him. "I told you, kid. Interfering with punishment isn't a good idea. Look at what just happened, you did that, and Doxin beat you with his baton."

Xander growled, "But what he did was wrong."

He knelt down next to him as the young man put his vest back on, "Doxin runs this plantation by what he thinks is right. You do what he says and you survive. Do what he doesn't say and you get punished. You just went through that."

Xander got back to his feet as he went to the window and looked outside. "But slavery is wrong. People owning people goes against everything I believe in. People have free will and that doesn't deserve to be owned."

Xylos said, "You're right, Xander. It isn't right. We're lucky. We know what freedom is. But to others, they never experienced freedom. They were born into slavery and raised by it. To them, this is normal. This is everyday life."

Remembering his knowledge of 'Roots' and the 'Passover' story, Xylos was right. Back then people were born into slavery. It took the people of Israel 40 years before they got to Israel. And that was because even though they were freed after Ramses let them go, they didn't know how to react properly to freedom and they never got to the Promised Land.

Yet their children on the other hand did get there. Moses even didn't get into Israel. He was only allowed to see it, he couldn't go into Israel.

"I see your point. But I still think slavery is wrong."

Turning his head to the right, he saw something happening in the distance. "What's going on?"

Xylos went to him and looked out the window. "Looks like a fight broke loose."

Xander turned to him, "I know you said intervening is wrong, but I got to see what's going on."

His friend nodded, "Right behind you."

Then the two went off.

* * *

Xena jabbed her sword into one of the guard's chest. Turning to her right, she saw another guard charging forward. Pulling out her sword, she twirled it in her weapon in her wrist and jammed it into the other guard's chest. 

Pulling the weapon out she yelled, "Doxin!"

"Xena!"

The sound of the voice made her grin. Going to her belt, she grabbed his two sickles. "Glad to have you back, Xander. Take these."

He nodded, "Thanks." Xander grabbed them and got to a fighting stance.

"Gabrielle has your crossbow."

They heard a sudden voice, "We have to get out of here!"

Xander smiled at the voice. Blocking an incoming blow from one of the guards that headed towards with his forearm, he said, "I'm fully behind that."

"How do we get out of here?"

The three of them heard Brooklyn say.

Xylos contributed as he through a guard over his shoulder and tossed him aside. "The front gate isn't that far from Doxin's house."

Xena sliced her sword across a guard's neck, decapitating him. "Friend of yours?"

The young man nodded, "Yeah. His name's Xylos."

Xylos grinned, "Got a spare sword?"

"Here you go?"

Xylos turned to the source of the new voice and saw a red gargoyle. "Thanks."

The gargoyle nodded as he handed the sword. "I took if from the guard I just killed."

Xylos got into his stance, now with sword in hand. Fighting with a gargoyle was something he didn't expect. But Xander told him about Brooklyn earlier. Xylos knew fully well that Brooklyn was a good friend to have. So, he didn't try to attack him, Xander's friend gladly accepted the help.

"Thanks, Brooklyn." Xylos stated to make it more personal. "If I can get out of here, I'd gladly help."

But before he could hear a response, he soon felt a blow to the back. "Dammit." Falling to his knees, he turned his head to try to see his attacker.

He heard Xander chuckle as he tackled Xylos' attacker, "Had that experience." The Californian then scanned his surroundings.

Looking around, he saw the numbers of guards dwindling. Bloody bodies scattered the ground. The well worked over ground was covered in dried blood. Slaves were taking the opportunity to escape. Xander grinned knowing that some did value freedom.

Letting out a breath, he looked for Doxin. He smiled when he saw the man departing for the house. Raising his crossbow, he placed the bolt within the groove. Closing one eye, he aimed for the slave owner.

"This ends now." He said to himself.

Xander gritted his teeth and pressed the trigger. The bolt left the weapon and soared through the air. The metal end of the bolt hit its target and pinned Doxin to a nearby tree.

Seeing him alive, he smiled and ran over to him. Doxin took his right hand and went to free himself. His hand grasped the shaft of the bolt and went to pull it out of his shoulder when his arm was stopped.

Looking up, he saw Xander standing in front of him. "Don't even think about it."

Xander grabbed a bolt from his quiver and loaded the crossbow. Raising it, he aimed it at Doxin's forehead, right in front of his skull, which would lead to his brain.

"Now, Zed." Doxin said to his slave.

Xander gritted his teeth, "The name's Xander, Doxin. Actually, it's Alexander Harris."

"Xander!"

Knowing the voice, he still looked straight ahead at Doxin. "Don't stop me, Gabrielle."

She reached his shoulder and grasped it. "You don't want do to do this."

Xander sighed, "Gabrielle, slavery is wrong. This man doesn't deserve to live. He's tortured, maimed, and enslaved people. He took people against their will and put them to work, all because he needed his plantation maintained."

Gabrielle looked at the now scared man, "I agree, Xander. Slavery is wrong. But you don't want to do this."

He shook his head, "I do, Gabrielle."

She could feel the hatred in his voice, the pain as well. "But if you do this, you're no better than him. You would've killed a man, and that changes you. Killing someone is something you never forget. I still remember the man I killed. Meridian. It was back in Rome. Killing him changed everything in me. I don't want you to go through the same thing."

He sighed, "You don't get it, Gabrielle. If I let him live, he'll torture and main more people. He beat me, Gabrielle. Just because I tried to help someone, he beat me."

Gabrielle sighed, "No, I do get it. You're first kill will mark you, Xander. You don't want to do this."

Doxin nodded, "She's right, Xander."

He growled, "Shut the fuck up."

"Xander, don't do this." She pleaded with him.

Doxin nodded, "I'll make you a deal. If you don't kill me, I'll let you go. You're free."

Xander put the crossbow in his left hand and lowered it. "You're lucky she's here." He then balled his fist and clobbered Doxin across his face, knocking him out. "Doesn't mean I can't hurt you."

Seeing his head droop to the ground, Xander took the bolt and placed it back in his quiver. After attaching the crossbow to his belt, he turned around,

Gabrielle let out a breath that she was holding. "You did the right thing."

The two friends started walking to their friends. Xander looked over his shoulder to the hanging slave owner, "Did I?"

The bard nodded, "You did. Trust me. You're first kill will change everything you are."

Thinking back to their conversation with Doxin, he could remember hearing the concern she had for him in her voice, "I guess you're right."

"She is right."

The two of them to see Brooklyn who uttered those words approaching them. Xena and Xylos were behind him.

Xander looked back at Doxin. "I just think something has to be done with him."

Xena said, "He'll get his chance, Xander. Don't worry about that."

Brooklyn look at his friends, "Where do we go from here?"

* * *

TBC 

Sorry this hasn't been updated in a while. I was in the hospital for five days and sick a week prior. I went through this winger, but glad to say I am fully recovered. So, I come to you with this chapter and hope it's to your liking. Enjoy, and let me know what you think. Please review.

White Werewolf


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Dark Becomes LightAuthor: White Werewolf  
Chapter: 13  
Rating: Nothing worse than the tv shows. Think people around the age of 15 are mature enough to read this. Just as the shows which tend to get dark at times,this might get there too.  
Category: Gabrielle/Xander  
Spoilers: In Buffy, post: "Living Conditions," In Gargoyles: Post "Journey" If Greg isn't counting season 3 as canon, I'm not either. In Xena, post: "Key  
to the Kingdom"  
Summery: Xander finds a mystical artifact. Demona calls upon it and takes Xander along for the ride. When there, he and a gargoyle meet. Together the two of them end up in Ancient Greece.  
Disclaimer: Buffy: the Vampire Slayer is owned by Whedon, Fox, and UPN. Gargoyles is owned by Bueana Vista and Disney. Xena: the Warrior Princess is owned by Renaissance Pictures, Tapert, and Raimi.  
Author Notes: This fic is not BX. I love the ship, but I want to try something different. This is also a ship that isn't soley in the Buffyverse. So, many new  
things are with this fic.  
Crossovers Planned:  
Buffy: the Vampire Slayer  
Gargoyles  
Xena: Warrior Princess  
Special Thanks:Nick, William, and Cyclone

* * *

"There goes Xylos." Xander said as he departed over the horizon. 

Xena looked at him, "You miss him, don't you?"

Xander shrugged with a slight grin, "You spend five days with a guy, get beaten together, live as neighbors, and talk to one another, what's not to miss?"

Gabrielle added, "He did have to go, Xander. He'd only met to walk with us with a few days. He had to get back to his family."

He signed, "I know he had to go, but we were bonding. You got to understand something, Gabrielle. In the future, I hang around with a bunch of girls."

She showed a confused look, "So?"

Xander immediately shook his head, "Don't get me wrong. I love girls. Some of my best friends are girls. But there is something to be said that a guy does need to have some guy friends too. Now, that Xylos left, I don't have any guy friends."

Brooklyn pointed out, "You have me."

The boy said, "And I'm glad we're friends, Brooklyn. But I'd also like to have male human friends."

"We can understand that, I guess." Gabrielle said. "We're going to meet up with Joxer in a few days."

He grinned, "That should be interesting."

Xena scanned the forest around them. "This place never gets any easier."

Brooklyn asked, "What happened?"

The Warrior Princess said calmly…

* * *

"No!" 

"Kill them all!"

"Retreat!"

Xena snarled as she pulled her sword out of one of her enemies, "Hold your ground! We've never retreated!"

Her soldier argued, "We've never fought the Horde before! They'll kill us all!"

She grunted, "Not you, they won't!" Xena then killed him, "Retreat!"

* * *

Gabrielle said as she noted the hurt look in her best friend's eyes, "That was a lifetime ago." 

Xena stated, "It feels like just yesterday. I lost over half my men to those…" She spotted an open area, "There's a northern route. It'll take us around all of this."

The gargoyle added, "Xena, from what I've experienced. I know you somewhat. You weren't the same person back then."

The blond said, "He's right. You know the Horde."

The brunette female said, "I know they have a code of combat, and I know one word, 'Kaltaka,' but do I understand them? C'mon. They'll be around us b dark. They never know we were here."

Xander showed a confused look, "Excuse me, but Horde? What are the Horde?"

Gabrielle was about to answer when she saw four of the Horde off in the distance, "Xena. Look. Have you ever seen a blond Horde girl?"

Xander looked at where she was addressing, "Oh, okay. Killer clowns from... that forest... over there."

Brooklyn looked at him and then back at the Horde. He then looked back at Xander, "I guess I can see a clown reference. But killer clowns?"

The young man said, "Just making a reference to the movie, Brooklyn. Anyway, take a look. I mean, they don't have the white make-up, but they do have dark make-up. Both have big hair. Although I don't see big floppy feet."

The gargoyle asked, "I've always wondered. Is it true what people say about people having big feet?"

Xander was about to answer, when two flying weapons headed toward the young Horde.

Xena yelled, "They'll kill you!" She launched her chakrum forward forcing the two weapons off their path.

One of the people of the Horde yelled, "P'lee!"

The blond attacker came forward and pulled one of the Horde by the neck. Raising her his head, he laid his sword against his forehead. "One more pelt, one less Horde."

Xena grinned as she yanked the blond off of the Horde member, "It's a lovely day for scalping."

The man said as the Horde escaped toward the boat they came in on, "What are you doing? They're Horde! You let 'em get away."

Xander pointed out, "They're just kids out getting food."

He snarled, "And when they're grown, they'll hunt us. I'll get ten dinars apiece for those scalps as souvenirs. So you own me thirty dinars, not counting Gramps there."

Brooklyn targeted something on the ground. Walking over to it, he picked it up and brought it over to the four of them. "Xena, look at this."

The man looked at the tall woman again, "Xena? The Xena, destroyer of nations?"

She sighed, "Ancient history, pal."

He smiled, "The name's Milo, and I'm a history buff, too. Enough to know that it tends to repeat itself. You ever notice?"

Gabrielle recognized the design of what Brooklyn discovered, "Look at this. It's Roman design. They must have picked it up in battle."

Xena looked at the design Gabrielle was talking about and then thought back at the young girl she saw earlier. "They never got this in battle. They got it from me."

Xander asked, "What do you mean they got it from you?"

His friend said, "It's like this…"

* * *

Xena held Argo by the reigns as the five of them continued to walk, heading to Espirus. 

She said to her friends, "I don't hold out much hope that they're alive. The Horde don't leave survivors but Raul was one of my best men. And his wife, Aja, was a gifted healer. I feel I own it to them to check this out."

Gabrielle said, "Imagine if it's true. That poor girl being taken from her family."

Xander said under his breath, "That's not always a bad thing."

The bard heard the tone of his voice and was about to say something, but realized that it wasn't the best time to talk about it. Especially when they were walking with a man that obviously had hatred towards the Horde.

Taking breath, she decided she ask him about it later.

Milo said, "I told you we should have killed them. They creamed you last time. But you and me working together, we could really put a hurt on those Horde.

Not to mention putting some coin in our pockets. We can even use your pet gargoyle as leverage."

Brooklyn growled and hefted Milo up into the air. His eyes turning white, he growled, "Xena isn't my owner, Milo."

Seeing fear in his eyes, he placed him back on the ground.

Milo said, "It'll be like the old days."

Xena snarled, "You're a mercenary little bastard, Milo."

He replied, "Oh, and you said it yourself years ago, the only good Horde is a dead Horde. Words to live by." Glancing at Brooklyn, he said, "History is still the same, Xena. You said the same things about gargoyles and yet you work with them still."

Xander stepped forward and grabbed his sickle. Grabbing Milo by the shirt with his free hand, he yanked the man towards him. "Xena's changed Milo. Brooklyn here is a friend of ours. He's not our pet and he's important to us. So, whatever problem you have with the Horde and gargoyles, drop them."

"Let him go Xander." Brooklyn said as he placed his talon on his shoulder.

Nodding, he did as Brooklyn suggested and let him go. Placing his sickle back in his belt, Xander let him go.

* * *

Raul's House  
Mid-Morning 

"Raul!"

The man smiled at the sight of his old friend. He opened the door to allow the four people to come inside. Xena's friend gave a head nod, "Xena."

She smiled, "Raul, Aja, these are my friends Xander, Gabrielle, and Brooklyn."

Xander grinned, "Nice to meet you."

Gabrielle nodded, "Likewise."

Aja stepped behind her husband, "He's done with fighting, Xena. Bringing in a gargoyle won't make him fight either."

He nodded, "She's right. I've quit."

Xena smiled, "Good. That's good. But it's not why we're here. We need to talk."

Brooklyn said, "And don't worry. I'm not here to hurt you."

Raul nodded, "What do you need?"

Xena said, "We ran into some of the Horde down by the river. We found this." She then handed him the sling that she gave the young girl from years prior.

Aja said, "It was Venessa's. The one you gave her before you left."

Raul growled, "The Horde took her six years ago. One moment, she was outside, playing, and then the next… I searched till I found her tattered clothes torn and burned. That's when I knew, they killed her—murdered my little girl in cold blood."

Gabrielle smiled, "She's alive."

Xander nodded, "We saw her."

"What?" The father asked.

Brooklyn said, "There as a blond girl, blue-eyed girl with the Horde. Xena said there was something familiar about her, with the sling…"

Gabrielle added, "It's gotta be Venessa."

The mention of the Horde and the chance to actually have his daughter back forced him to go pick up his weapon.

Xena saw him go for his weapon, but stopped him, "Raul, you said yourself you'd given up the fighting. You go out there now, and they will cut you into little pieces."

He said to her, "She's my daughter. You expect me to just leave her with them?"

The bard shook her head, "No. No, of course not. We can bring her home."

Raul's wife pleaded, "Will you? Please? She's all we ever had. Will you bring her back to us, please?"

Brooklyn said, "Yes, of course. Look, don't worry. A child needs her mother, and her father. Right, Xena?"

She smiled, "Right."

Glancing at the gargoyle, she said, "We're going to get her back tonight. Why don't you give us your amulet so you can get some sleep now and be ready for tonight."

Brooklyn nodded, "That might not be a bad idea. When we find camp, I'll give it to him."

* * *

Xena made sure she had everything she needed to be ready for tonight. Giving Argo a pat on the back signaled him that she was ready. 

"Word has it you're hunting Horde."

Xena turned around to see Milo standing near, she was about to say something when Xander spoke up, "We're not hunting, Horde."

Milo said, "Oh, come on. Let me in on this. I could be very useful."

Gabrielle clarified, "We're not hunting them. We're trying to take a girl back to her family."

Milo sighed, "Fine. If that's the party line, I'll spout it. Just let me come, huh?"

Xena stated, "Get lost, Milo."

Milo grinned, "Your loss. But when you're trackin' 'em and they suddenly vanish, don't come beggin' me to find 'em for ya."

Xena snarled, "It's a deal. Now, beat it."

The four of them watched him walk off.

Xander said, "The guy's a dick."

Brooklyn added, "He just wants to get his say in."

Gabrielle questioned, "Can you believe him?"

Xena said, "Gabrielle, I was him. If it wasn't for you…any of you…and one word—I'd be there, now."

Gabrielle said under her breath, "Kaltaka."

Looking at Gabrielle, Xander, and Brooklyn, she said, "You trust your hearts, and I respect that. But, taking Vanessa could stir up a whole lotta trouble."

The gargoyle said, "They took her first. We're just bringing her home, Xena. I mean, doesn't she deserve to be with the people that she loves, the people that loves her. Family is important and we all know that. If we have a chance to restore a family, I…we say we to put it back together."

The tall woman said, "I guess every child deserves that."

Xander said, "The sooner we bring her back, the better."

* * *

Espirus Forest  
Night 

The four friends edged out of the neighboring trees. In front of them was a hole that led to something.

Seeing footprints in the dirt in front of the hole, only meant one thing. The Horde were down underground.

"So, that's how they disappear." Gabrielle said bringing them into a strategy formation.

Xena sighed, "Underground. Terrific."

Xander asked, "Problem?"

Xena looked at him, "Here's what's going to happen. Brooklyn and I—"

He cut her off, "Xena, my wings won't due any good down there."

She looked at him, "I know some things about the Horde, and while I may not of had a good history with gargoyles, the Horde had good relations with them. Seeing you with me won't disrupt anything."

Xander questioned, "What do you want us to do?"

The tall woman said, "You and Gabrielle wait by the front tunnel. We'll meet you there."

* * *

Underground Sanctuary  
A Short Time Later 

A slightly average height man with dark hair and make-up said to a woman. "Kaltaka. Kaltaka."

Another horde member said, "Kaltaka. Dovi, dovi. Kaltalka."

A dark haired woman said with a nod, "Kaltalka." She grabbed a bowl that the first Horde member was holding and knew that they needed water.

Glancing around the room, she spotted a blond girl playing with what an older dark-haired man. They were laughing.

The dark-haired woman gave a wave signaling something.

* * *

A gargoyle saw a hand movement and knew what was going on. He passed through the crowded area, seeing the members of the Horde playing, talking, and having a good time. 

(They're not savages,) the gargoyle thought as he looked for his target. These Horde people just seemed like any other type of race of human. Well, from what he remembered from Scotland.

The red gargoyle noticed his friend going a head with the plan. She followed the blond girl down the tunnel. The gargoyle sighed knowing nothing was about to go over well. He followed suit.

* * *

The dark-haired woman glanced behind her and saw her friend coming. She headed for the blond girl who was kneeling down the river. 

She grasped the girl on the shoulders and spun her around. The woman said, "Don't be afraid, Venessa. We've come to get you outta here."

In response, she screamed.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Title: Dark Becomes Light  
Author: White Werewolf  
Chapter: 14  
Rating: Nothing worse than the tv shows. Think people around the age of 15 are mature enough to read this.  
Category: Gabrielle/Xander  
Spoilers: In Buffy, post: "Living Conditions," In Gargoyles: Post "Journey" If Greg isn't counting season 3 as canon, I'm not either. In Xena, post:  
"Key to the Kingdom"  
Summery: Xander finds a mystical artifact. Demona calls upon it and takes Xander along for the ride. When there, he and a gargoyle meet. Together the two of them end up in Ancient Greece.  
Disclaimer: Buffy: the Vampire Slayer is owned by Whedon, Fox, and UPN. Gargoyles is owned by Bueana Vista and Disney. Xena: the Warrior Princess is owned by Renaissance Pictures, Tapert, and Raimi.  
Author Notes: This fic is not BX. I love the ship, but I want to try something different. This is also a ship that isn't soley in the Buffyverse. So, many new things are with this fic.

Crossovers Planned:  
Buffy: the Vampire Slayer  
Gargoyles  
Xena: Warrior Princess  
Special Thanks:Nick, William, and Cyclone

* * *

Gabrielle knelt down beside the tall grass that was next to her. She stared at the tunnel entrance Xena described to her. 

The light of the moon shined brightly on its path. A calmed breeze ran through the air. The tendrils of her long blond hair swayed briefly along with her steady movement of her shoulders.

She let out a soft breath as she continued to watch.

"Hey."

Even though it has been two weeks since the arrival of her two friends, she already knew their behavior and personality somewhat. She immediately recognized his voice.

"Hi," she greeted back.

Gabrielle felt his presence knelt beside her.

"Anything yet?" Xander asked, his hand going to his belt, ready to pull a sickle if needed.

She sighed, "Nothing yet. I hope they're alright."

He grinned, "I'm sure they're fine."

Glancing to her side, she saw his face staring forward, much like how she was doing a few moments previously.

Thinking back to their earlier conversation, she remembered the slight mention of maybe Venessa being pulled away from her family wasn't a bad idea. Being with family is one of the most important feelings and truths out there.

She had to admit, he was a good friend to have, or was shaping out to be. Gabrielle knew that getting attached to him and Brooklyn wasn't a good idea, because it would only hurt her when they had to leave.

But, she liked having him around, liked having them around. Even though it'll hurt when they separate, having known them for that short time will never leave her. No matter how much Xander wanted to deny her writing his presence, her whole person would be forever changed from just meeting him. And she didn't mind that at all.

She still wanted to know what he meant by his previous comment, so she decided since they had time to kill, maybe they could talk about that. "Xander?"

He answered back with, "Hmm?"

Gabrielle asked, "Can I ask you a question?"

Xander turned to face her and noted the concerned tone in her voice, and seeing that there was no current problem to resolve, he answered, "Sure."

The bard took a breath and let it out slowly, "What did you mean back when you said that being pulled away from a family isn't always a bad thing?"

His eyes immediately widened. Xander didn't realize he let that slip. He didn't want to tell her. He didn't want to allow her to know things that personally about him. Especially something to close to him, something that was always hard to talk about. He didn't even tell his friends back in Sunnydale. Only Willow knew the truth somewhat, but not much.

Letting out a breath he was holding, he knew he had to lie. Xander didn't want to do that, but he would if he had to. Lying would be his last resort. Xander decided to try and be vague. "I didn't mean anything by that."

She showed a confused look, "So you said that because you didn't mean that? That doesn't make sense, Xander. What did you mean by what you said?"

He said, "Can we drop the subject, Gabrielle?

She saw the pained look in his eyes, and knew something was not right. "Xander, if this has anything to do with the time problem, don't worry about it. I'm okay with getting close to you."

He sighed, "But I'm not, Gabrielle. I'm sorry, but I can't let you know."

Gabrielle took her hand, and placed it on Xander's right knee. With her other hand, she caressed the side of his cheek. Placing his face right in front of her, she said in a low voice, "Xander, I can tell something bad happened. I can tell just by seeing the look in your eyes that something nearly traumatized you. Telling someone will only make you feel better. Forget about the time difference. Forget about you being from the future, and me in the past. We're two people. Two people here, right now. Please, tell me."

Xander let out a breath slowly, "I still don't know."

She smiled weakly, "Listen, I understand why you want to withhold information, I understand that you feel like a victim, but you are not a victim. Just please, tell me what's going on."

Xander took Gabrielle's hand from his face and held it within his own big hands. Was she right? Should he tell someone the truth? There was no chance his father could ever find out that he told someone, especially that he was in the past, and he was in the future. Not to mention that she was right. Forget the time difference, they were both in this time period, and in the now. He really didn't have anyone else, and Gabrielle was a person that he could tell cared allot about her friends, especially Xena.

He sighed, "Well, let's just say things weren't of the good growing up."

She questioned, "What do you mean they weren't of the good?"

Xander answered, "My parents were fond of the drink."

Gabrielle asked slowly, "The drink?"

"Alcohol."

She nodded slowly, "So because they drank alcohol, they…"

Xander sighed, "I know some things in this time period are different, then mine, but drinking alcohol always had the same outcome. My parents often drank a lot…and one thing…well one thing would lead to another."

Her eyes soon started to get wet figuring out what he was getting into. "Did they hurt you?"

He didn't say anything.

This sounded so familiar to her. Granted, neither her parents nor her husband did. She could understand not wanting to stay with family, she herself had that experience. One of the reasons why she left Potedia with Xena was because Perdicus ordered her around, made her do things she didn't want to do.

She didn't want to become a servent to her husband. It wasn't something she was fond of at all. So, she tagged along with Xena and now here she was.

He still didn't say anything.

Gabrielle sighed, "What did they do to you?"

Xander looked at her, "Gabrielle, I know you care about me. I know that you only want to help me, but I don't want to talk to talk about it."

She cascaded her eyes her eyes down to the ground, "You're not the only one who had something bad to them happen at home."

He looked up at her and immediately shook his head, 'I didn't mean anything by that comment. I just don't want to talk about it."

Gabrielle looked at him, "Xander, if I tell you something, will you answer my question?"

The young man sighed. He didn't know how he got into this predicament, but he somehow did. He didn't want to tell her about his life, and he even told her that. Now, she was upset because what he said was something she didn't like.

Making sure he didn't want to cause a problem between the four of them, he decided to allow Gabrielle's question to be answered. With a nod, he said, "Sure."

Smiling, she knew she was going to get some answers from him. "Well, before Xena came along, I lived in a loving family." He was about to say something in retaliation, but she placed her finger on his lips forcing his mouth to close. "Let me finish. It was Perdicus that had me troubled. He always ordered me around. I was basically his servent, and I tried to tell my parents, but they didn't believe me. They thought I was just trying to find a way to stay single. But in truth, Perdicus ordered me around. I feel okay telling you this because you know what it's like to be a slave."

His eyes widened, "What did he make you do?"

She said, "He wanted me to keep the house in order. Had plans to have a lot of children, and I wanted that too, but he wanted to have allot. Sometimes, when I disobeyed, he would do things to me. He would shake me at times and even slap me."

Xander looked at her with an overwhelming feeling of acceptance and commonality. He finally knew someone that was like him.

Taking his hands from Gabrielle's hand and whipped a tear that was starting to emerge down her eye with his thumb. Caressing her side of her face with his hand, he said in a low yet soft voice, "I understand, Gabrielle."

She looked at him, "You do?"

The male nodded, "It's like me and my parents."

The bard showed a confused look, "You mean by hurting you?"

The brunette gulped, "Yeah."

Taking his hand from her cheek, she held it warmly within both of hers. "What did they do?"

He said, "My parents abused me growing up. They were never proud of me. I believe the only reason why they sent me to school was because they didn't want to look at me the whole day. But I do believe they loved me at the beginning. It kinda started when I was around 7. My dad would sometimes trip over my toys and yell at me. Then when he started to drink alcohol, it got worse. Throw in years of disappointment from me and the fact I never did well with school. They also told me that I was often worthless and useless. I never felt I could ever get them to accept me."

He smirked, "And you know what? Sometimes I feel that they're right. I mean, that I'm worthless."

Gabrielle immediately shook her head, "You're not worthless. Never think that."

He gave her a sad smile, "It's going to take some getting used to, but I'll try not to think that way."

She smiled, "I'll always be there to help you remember."

* * *

Underground Sanctuary 

The girl screamed.

A member of the horde yelled, "P'lee! P'lee!"

The dark haired woman pinched the child's neck in a fashion that has been truly easy for her for a number of years. The child tried to speak, but couldn't.

The gargoyle asked, "What did you do to her?"

She said to the gargoyle, "It'll wear off, Brooklyn. We better get going. C'mon!"

The three of them started to run down the tunnel…the whole time hearing the members of the Horde screaming out, "P'lee!"

The woman growled, "I hate small spaces."

Brooklyn uttered as they ran, "So do I, Xena. So do I."

Brooklyn and Xena climbed into a small tunnel. They led with Xena, followed by the girl, followed by Brooklyn. They continued to climb, trying to find an exit.

The gargoyle looked behind him as he saw members of the Horde trying to take him out. Using his tail as a blocking device, he swatted away their attempts to injure him.

He said, "I guess these guys don't like me much now either."

Turning back to face the girl and Xena, he saw the Warrior Princess trying to claw her way out of the tunnel through the ceiling.

* * *

Xander and Gabrielle heard some grass movement behind them. 

"I thought you were coming out of the tunnel."

Xena said to her, "Yeah, well she panicked…didn't know me…she started screaming."

Xander looked at the girl who was trying to speak. Knowing the 'Xena' from the show, he knew her abilities somewhat. He asked, "So, you pinched her voice?"

The Warrior Princess said, "It'll come back. The Horde's right behind us. Get her across the river. I'll lay a false trail and meet you there. You're with me, Brooklyn."

He nodded, "Right."

* * *

Xena and Brooklyn went through the forest, wanting to lay a false trail for the Horde. 

"Xena?"

She turned to her friend, "This isn't exactly the time to talk, Brooklyn. Gabrielle and Xander are waiting for us."

Going back to the ground, she placed the sling they found earlier on the dirt. Getting back to her feet, she did a backwards somercault while jumping off the ground. Landing on a nearby branch, she gestured Brooklyn to do the same.

Turning to the tree, he started to climb up as well.

When reaching the branch that Xena was on, he said, "We need to talk after though."

The Horde were running through the forest, trying to find any sign of their lost little girl.

Just as she nodded, a member of the Horde screamed, "P'lee! Kasu!"

A full range of men hollered out, "P'lee!"

"P'lee!"

They were running through the forest, trying to find any sign of their lost little girl.

The man who was last scene with the girl saw the sling on the ground and called out in anguish, "Ah-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h! Ah-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h!"

* * *

Gabrielle pulled the girl through the forest. Glancing behind her, she saw Xander in two. Reaching the spot that Xena destined, Gabrielle knelt down. 

Looking at her, she asked, "Are you OK? Are-are you sick? Vanessa?" She still tried to speak, but still couldn't. "O-O-- K—keep trying. Xena said it was temporary."

The girl shook her head, "P-P'lee."

Xander showed a confused look, and Gabrielle understood the reason behind it. Turing to the girl, she asked, "P-P'lee? Uh-- We don't know that word. I know, um--Kaltaka'. Water, right? Kaltaka. OK. We can do this. Um--watch. I'm Gabrielle." She then gestured to Xander, "Xander." Pointing to the girl, "You're Vanessa."

Vanessa shook her head, "My name is P'lee."

Gabrielle smiled, "You can talk. You can speak our language."

Xander grinned, "You're parents will be proud."

Vanessa sighed, "My father…Cirvik. My…talk…Pomira."

Xander shook his head, "No. We're going to take your home. The Horde will never hurt you again."

Vanessa said with importance, "Not…Horde…Pomira. We..we…Pomira. The sky, the Earth, kaltaka, all know…Pomira, serve Pomira. And Pomira give honor."

Xander said with a whisper, "Lemme guess, the Pomira are ancestors to the Native Americans."

Gabrielle showed a questionable look, "Native Americans?"

He answered, "People in my country's history who honored nature and everything about it. They didn't take things for granted and only hunted only for food. I'm guessing the Pomira are ancestors to the Native Americans."

She shrugged, "Maybe your right, Xander. But we have to deal with Vanessa."

The girl huffed, "P'lee."

Gabrielle sighed, "Alright, P'less. So you honor the river? Kalkaka?"

P'lee nodded, "Pomira honor…life."

Xena entered their area. "You got a funny way showing it. They killed hundreds of us."

Brooklyn said, "You must have provoked them, Xena. From what I saw, the Pomira aren't savages."

Xena said, "I'm not saying they are, Brooklyn, but they did kill hundreds of my men. And that's not easy to forget."

The girl said, "You killers. You…you kill trees, Earth, all and when we say, 'No' go for here, you kill Pomira."

Xander sighed, "Just like the Native Americans."

The bard asked, "Can I talk to you? She won't leave, right Vanessa? I mean, P'lee?"

The girl asked, "Why run? Soon, Cirvik come. Then, you run."

Gabrielle sighed as she, Xena, Brookyn, and Xander got from their seats and went to the other side of the nearest tree. The whole time, keeping an eye on Vanessa.

Xander said, "Look, Cirvik is the name."

Xena interrupted, "For Horde master. Vanessa wasn't a slave. She wasn't even a servant. She's the adopted daughter of their leader."

Gabrielle said, "That doesn't mean it was right for him to kidnap her from her mother."

Brooklyn said, "All she's saying is they won't give her up without a fight. And if Vanessa doesn't wanna come, then maybe we made a complete…"

Xander said, "Brooklyn, she doesn't wanna come because she doesn't remember."

Gabrielle added, "When she's in her mother's arms, she'll know that she belongs there. Now, how can that be wrong?"

Before anyone could say anything, they heard members of the Horde scream.

* * *

TBC 


	15. Chapter 15

"Was that them?" Gabrielle asked after the screaming stopped.

Brooklyn looked toward the area where the sound was coming from, "That's them."

Xena nodded, "They must've found the sling."

Seeing the state of conversation happening, the girl started to quietly walk away from them. The blond stepped quietly away with a smile appeared on her face. She was going to get out of here and be back with her family.

Nearing the trees, she placed her hands on the closest piece of bark. Turning around, she saw the four of them still talking. P'lee stepped away from the tree and walked deeper into the forest.

Normally, humans like her would find the darkness hard to see through, but like the Pomira, she learned how to use the lack of light from the moon to her advantage. Seeing how the moon was full, she continued on her path.

All she could hear was the normal night sounds of the evening. Crickets chirping especially.

Then a sudden howl erupted the tranquil environment.

Her mind overwhelmed with confusion. She had heard stories about the howlings. Her father told her the tales. Some of them claimed the stories as rubbish, but others didn't.

Shrugging it off, she continued on her way home.

"Easy night, huh?"

She turned around to see the red gargoyle that worked with the people who took her. "Leave alone."

Brooklyn smiled as he walked forward. His wings wrapped around his chest as he looked at the young blond. "It's not safe out here in the night, P'lee."

She glared at him, "You no right to take me."

He said to her, "We were trying to take you back to your family in…"

Before he could finish, she said, "My home, Pomira."

All of a sudden the girl fell hard on the ground. She felt sharp claws tear into her clothing. A loud scream exploded from her mouth as she started to fear the worse.

This could've been the end. She knew it, but another roar was heard from above. Soon, the heavy weight that was on top of her was pulled off. Spinning around so that her back was to the ground, she saw the gargoyle fighting her attacker.

Her eyes widened as she saw the hairy beast fight the red gargoyle. His white eyes brightened deeper as he punched the creatures cheek. Brooklyn roared, "Get the hell away from her!"

The creature retaliated with a forceful right kick to the side. This causing the gargoyle to fall to the ground. Using his feet, he sprang into action. Opening his wings wide, Brooklyn pounced onto his opponent.

The creature spun around before the gargoyle landed on him. He grabbed him by the tail and threw the gargoyle across the forest.

Brooklyn jumped onto a tree and climbed upward. This whole ordeal reminded him of his first pheasant attack, and knew it couldn't end like that…even though he won.

Shaking his head to clear the memory, he climbed the tree and reached for the branch. Jumping off, he re-opened his wings and glided down to his opponent.

Closing his wings around his chest, Brooklyn fell on top of his antagonist. Stepping off of him, Brooklyn yanked the creature into his talons. "You're lucky you're a werewolf, or else you'd really have trouble to deal with." He then through the creature to the nearest tree where he fell unconscious.

Turning around, he spotted the girl sitting into fetal position in front of a tree. Walking toward her, he knelt down so his eyes were level with hers. "You alright?"

She raised her head high and pulled herself into a sitting position. "You saved me."

He grinned, "I couldn't let him hurt you." The gargoyle offered her his talon. "C'mon. We're heading back to the others."

Looking into his eyes, "I want go home. With Pomira."

Brooklyn sighed, "You can either try and go back with that werewolf lurking around, or come back to camp where it's safe."

She shook her head, "Werewolf? You mean Howling?"

Brooklyn said, "Well, either werewolf or howling. That guy's going to wake up shortly. I for one am not killing him. Xena is waiting for us."

The girl noticed his tail. "You're hurt."

The gargoyle looked at his tail. "When we get back, I'll put on the amulet and sleep the rest of night. By morning, it'll be fine."

The blond asked in confusion, "You sleep during night?"

Brooklyn looked at her, "I'll tell you on the way."

She got to her feet and grabbed his talon. Taking it, they started to head back to camp.

The Manhattan Native said, "The reason why I sleep at night is so I can move during the day. It all started with Hephaestus…"

* * *

Rode back to Town  
Morning 

"You're healed?"

He grinned at the bard, "That's what happens with being a gargoyle. Even though I slept for a short time, it was enough to heal my cut."

Xander chuckled, "I'm just glad we didn't have to deal with a werewolf gargoyle."

The gargoyle said, "I don't think gargoyles could turn. Stone sleep would heal any wound."

The girl said with a smile, "He saved me."

Xena looked at him. "Yes, he did. Brooklyn's obviously a gargoyle that cares for his friends."

Brooklyn addressed her, "I was simply fallowing my nature. Gargoyles protect."

The tall woman looked at him, "I have a problem remembering that at times."

Gabrielle looked at the girl as she sat atop Argo. "I know it's strange for you, I mean, after all, you've been gone for six years. It will get easier. You know? I mean, your parents—they're—"

She stopped as Brooklyn help up his talon.

He sighed, "No. Worse."

A sudden yell was sounded as a man fell from a tree that the five them were about to cross.

After he fell on the ground, he let out a moan.

Xena snarled, "Get up!"

The man got to his feet and looked at them, "Thought you'd like an escort into town."

She said to him, "No, what you thought was how easy it would to pick off Horde on our trail."

The man smiled, "I love this woman. So, this the little prodigal?"

Xander looked at him, "Leave her alone, Milo."

Milo looked at the girl, "Hey, sweet pea."

Brooklyn said to him, "Watch out."

He grinned at her, "Welcome back to civilization."

In response, she kicked him.

Xander chuckled, "You were warned."

He snarled back, "Stupid savage!"

Before he could continue, Brooklyn stepped forward and hefted Milo into the sky, "Now listen here, you bastard. She isn't a savage. I may be new to this area, but I already know enough. P'lee isn't a savage. Neither are the Pomira. And if you want to know a savage, just look at a mirror."

Gabrielle looked at her friend, "Put him down, Brooklyn."

Sighing, he did as she suggested and placed him down.

Milo glared at him, "Listen you complete jack ass! Xena said it best. The only good Horde is a dead one. The Horde killed my brother, and I want to repay them. As for the girl? She's more Horde than human."

He then took his knife and went for the girl.

Brooklyn snarled and whacked his tail across his legs forcing him to fall to the ground. "Just get lost, Milo. I don't want to hurt you, but I will if I have to."

Milo got his feet and was about to say something when Xena interrupted him, "Listen to him, Milo. Leave us alone."

* * *

Espirus Town  
Morning 

"Xena's coming! Open the gates!"

Two large doors opened allowing the five people to enter. Milo was no longer to be seen. He walked off shortly after the five of the talked.

Gabrielle said, "She's here."

Two people came forward as Xena stated, "Vanessa, this is your mother and father." Soon, the girl climbed off Argo with the aid of Brooklyn's talon.

Raul looked at her with wide eyes. "Vanessa?" Carefully, he walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. In response, she pulled away and scratched his cheek.

Seeing that done, he charged to the doors, which were already closed. She began pulling at the doors, trying to escape.

Looking back at them, she yelled, "P'lee!"

Aja turned to Raul, "Raul, remember…she's been gone a long time."

Looking at the girl, he said with a sigh as he touched his cheek, "Maybe too long."

Xander said to them, "She's still your daughter." Glancing at her, he said, "Tell him."

In retaliation, she said, "I am P'lee! Daughter of Cirvik! And he come here, and take me! And kill you all!"

Aja said, "The Horde is comin'?"

Gabrielle said, "No. That's not what she meant."

Xena said with certainty, "Yes, it was. Circvik and his men are sure to come after her."

Then it hit Milo. He finally saw what was truly happening. "Just like ya planned. We don't fight on their turf. Brilliant strategy. What'd I tell ya? A griffin'd shed is wings sooner 'n Xena would lose her takes for Horde blood."

Gabrielle glared at him, "You're wrong! I wanted to bring Vanessa home!"

Raul told them, "The girl you bought is not Vanessa. She's an animal! She doesn't know us, or want us, not anymore."

Milo grinned, "I say we hang the girl!"

The people around them chorused, "Yeah!"

Milo added, "As a warning of the rest of her kind. Stay out or else!"

Aja shook her head, "No! I won't let her touch her!"

Xander said, "Neither will we."

Xena looked at her friends, "Gabrielle, you and Xander take her inside. We'll sort this out."

"Come on, Vanessa." Aja said to her daughter as she went for her, "I'm gonna take ya home. Come with us. Come on."

Xander said in a calming voice, "It's alright. Come on. Ok? You're safe. Come on."

Xena said, "Pretty soon, you're gonna get all the Horde you can handle."

* * *

Espirus Tavern 

A bearded man stated, "I say we give her back to the Horde!"

Another man said, "Yeah!"

"Give her back!"

"We don't want her!"

Xena said, "They'll just take her and attack us anyway."

Brooklyn added, "Not if we try to reason with her."

Milo added, "They're horde! They don't know how to reason."

Xena agreed, "He's right."

The gargoyle's eyes widened. Looking at her with surprise, he asked, "What?"

She looked at her friend and said with a stern voice, "He's right, Brooklyn."

The New Yorker knew Xena enough to know that she was one for alternative motives. And this had to be one of these times.

So, he had to continue the charade.

He thought the best way to make these people believe that he was with them.

Xena looked at him and saw that he was in thought. She knew he understood what she was doing. Trying to help him out, the woman said, "Just look at what happened last night. You saved her from that howling, and she attacked you. She said she didn't need any gargoyle to save her. You proved to me that gargoyles can be different, but have you ever seen a Horde treat you well?"

Seeing the opportunity, he leapt into action. "She's right. Down with the Horde!"

Milo couldn't help the smile that was crossing his lips. "See. I told you, Xena. The only good Horde is a dead. I say we kill her!"

One man voiced, "Hear. Hear."

The blond pounded his fists together in anticipation. "Show 'em we mean business."

Xena addressed them, "And I still say no. Killing Vanessa wont stop the Horde."

The bearded man agreed, "Nothing stops the Horde!"

Milo added, "It's true. They're animals. All they know is killing!"

"Let's destroy the Horde!"

Brooklyn continued, "They don't show any respect! They judged me way before they knew me! Kill them all!"

Xena said, "Ok, settle down! Garth and Milo are right. Nothing stops those animals but a sword."

The bearded man known as Garth said, "You're saying all-out war."

The gargoyle added, "She's saying total wipeout."

The Warrior Princess confirmed, "He's right. No prisoners. No terms. Complete annihilation!"

The blond man said with pride, "Marry me."

Xena said, "I want complete command."

Garth said, "If anyone can lead us, it's you."

Xena stated, "Then let's get started. And if this works, you'll never fear the Horde again."

* * *

TBC 

I want to thank everyone for reading this fic so far. I'm glad you're enjoying it, and I enjoy writing it. I also want to thank for their transcripts. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Also, know that this fic is nowhere near done. Next, I'm going to write a new chapter to the phoenixverse. After that, a new part to this. These two projects are going to keep alternating with chapters.

If you like crossovers, and want to read a good mass-crossover one, check out my phoenixverse. It's a Buffy/Xander long series. You can find it at my site, It is also at twisting the hellmouth, white werewolf dissected, and xanderzone. Again, I'm so glad you like reading this fic. I got allot more planned.


	16. Chapter 16

-------------------

Raul and Aja's House

Raul, Xander, and Gabrielle were standing in the house.

Gabrielle looked at the father, "Raul? Look, I know that this didn't turn out like you'd thought. You have to deal with Vanessa sometime."

He said, "How? Lock her up? Cage her? No. No, that animal…she's not Vanessa."

Xander shook his head, "Of course it's Vanessa."

Gabrielle clarified, "Under all that paint, she's still needs her father's love. She needs it now, more than ever."

Raul said strongly, "You heard her. I'm not her father! She's daughter to the Horde! The little girl I love is gone!"

Xander contributed, "That little girl may be gone, but every child grows up. Look, we're sure that she's changed a lot, but you have to give her a chance. Raul, whether she's Vanessa or P'lee, she's your daughter. Someone you created and gave life to. She has to be reminded of what she lost. Help her bring back the person she was."

He said, "To do what? No. Xander, Gabrielle. We lost our daughter six years ago. This girl, she's a stranger, a savage named, P'lee. My Vanessa's gone!"

Gabrielle looked at him, "Raul, Xander's right. Give her a chance. She's still Vanessa."

He sighed. Maybe they're right. All of a sudden a blond young girl with a blue dress came into the room. Raul's eyes widened at the clean girl. "Vanessa?"

She said in determination, "P'lee."

Aja looked at him, "She'd rather be called by her other name."

The young girl said as she noticed the pot that was cooking their dinner. Seeing the lamb that was cooking, she closed her eyes and chanted, "Tanabi. Uh, tanabi. T..t..lamb. Lamb stew. Glory, tanabi. Glory, tanabi."

Gabrielle noticed the confused look on Raul's face, "She's honoring the lamb."

Xander grinned, "It's better than having to say grace."

The bard asked, "Grace?"

He was about to answer when the girl noticed a doll that was sitting at a nightstand. "Kara?"

Aja grinned, "The doll, it's her name, Kara."

Picking up the doll, Vanessa couldn't help but smile. Memories were starting to surface. Long forgotten dormant ones.

Looking at the man in front of her, she asked with her eyes starting to get wet, "Father?"

Raul's eyes widened as he recognized the tone and saw the emotion on her face. He approached her, "Forgive me. I should have kept searching." He pulled her into a hug. "I'll never let those Horde savages near you again. I swear it."

When he mentioned the word 'savages,' she pulled away, dropped her doll, and ran to the next room.

Aja told him, "They're not savages to her, Raul! Remember, those people fed and clothe her for six years!"

He said to her, "Those years belonged to us! They stole her childhood from us, and I'll never forgive 'em for it! Never!"

Seeing the young girl running out of the room, Xander said, "I'm going after her."

Gabrielle nodded, "I'll talk to them."

He nodded and went off.

Turning to them, she said, "Raul, Aja, you have to understand. Vanessa still sees them as her parents too. They're not savages. From what we've seen so far, they're not savages at all."

Raul approached her, "Gabrielle, the Horde took her away from us. They let us believe that she was dead. If they aren't savages, they wouldn't have let us believe the worst."

Gabrielle addressed them, "We don't know what happened all those years ago, Raul. Maybe Vanessa got injured and the Pomira decided to help her. You could've of found the dirty clothing and the Pomira helped her. We don't know what happened."

Raul was about to say something, when Aja said, "She's right. We don't know what happened that day."

Looking at the door that his daughter went through, he said, "I dunno what to think."

---

"P'lee?"

The girl turned to around to the young man that took her before. "Why bring me here?"

He approached her and knelt down so they were eye-level. "P'lee, we just wanted to take you home to your true parents. The Pomira may of raised you, but your mother gave birth to you. You're father and her created you. The Pomira never did that."

"True, but they no savages. These people savages."

He let out a breath, "Let me tell you something, P'lee. Where I come from, people have learned from our history. Well, they try to anyway. People fear what they don't understand. The people in this town don't know the Pomira, so they're afraid of them. The Pomira don't know the people here, so they're afraid of them."

She showed a confused look, "Why people afraid?"

Xander said honestly, "Human nature."

---

Atop Wall

"Garth said you wanted to see us."

Xander chuckled, "I can't believe there's a guy named Garth. Now, all we need is Wayne."

Xena showed a confused look, "Wayne?"

Brooklyn told them, "Wayne and Garth were characters from a movie."

The young man pointed out, "The movie was a spin-off of Saturday Night Live."

The gargoyle nodded, "True. Wayne's World was probably the best movie SNL produced."

He grinned, "That and Coneheads."

Xena and Gabrielle showed confused looks.

Xander grinned slightly, "More television show references."

Gabrielle was about to say something when Xena contributed, "Anyway, I need to talk to you."

Xander turned serious, "What's happening?"

Milo at that point came into the conversation, "History in the making, or should I say repeating itself? Only this time, it'll be the Horde who call a retreat, right Xena?"

Xena nodded, "That's right. Now, take some men and go and check the south wall before we boil up the oil."

He grinned, "She's back." Then he left.

As soon as he left, Xander admitted, "I really am starting to hate that guy."

Brooklyn agreed, "Same here." Then he turned to her, "And your not back. After you filled me in on what's going on, I know you're not back."

Gabrielle sighed, "This is my fault. If I hadn't been so blind about my feelings toward Vanessa, then none of this would have happened."

He looked at her, "Gabrielle, this is as much your fault as it is mine."

"Keep your eye on the wall!" A man hollered out loud.

Xena looked at Xander and Gabrielle, "It's because of you that we had this chance."

Gabrielle said with sorrow, "To wage a war."

Brooklyn said with a smile, "To make peace."

The bard looked at her, "By fighting?"

Xena answered, "No, by using the only tool that we have to reach them…Vanessa."

Xander showed a confused look, "What?"

Brooklyn added, "Everything here is to allow them to trust Xena. Vanessa is the only person who can communicate with both sides."

Xander gave it some thought, but agreed, "Makes sense. And after I talked to her, it might work."

Brooklyn gave him a look, "What did you tell her?"

He replied, "I told her the truth. That humans fear what they don't understand."

The gargoyle said, "Cliché, but true. Same can be said for gargoyles."

The blond asked, "Even so. What happens if she won't?"

Xena stated, "You honestly think she's gonna stand by and watch her family slaughtered?"

The young man replied, "And you think what I said was wrong?"

Gabrielle shook her head, "No, it wasn't wrong, Xander. I just wanted some clarification. I just don't know. She's confused. We all are."

"What are you confused about? Gabrielle, I talked to her. I told her what I know. People are always going to be afraid. No matter what. Same with gargoyles."

His friend said, "I completely agree with you, Xander. But, I thought she deserved to know her family, to be able to make a choice. I thought that she'd be happier with them than she would be with the Horde, and now, I'm, I don't know."

Xena said, "Cirvik loves her. I saw it in his eyes, and I heard it in his voice."

Gabrielle said, "You know, you'd think I'd learn not to meddle with family."

Brooklyn said, "You were right to wanna give her a choice, Gabrielle. But, now, we have to stand by the one she makes, whatever it is."

---

Raul and Aja's House

P'lee walked into her parents bedroom. She noticed her parents were both a sleep. Turning to her right, she saw Raul's sword. Taking it, she went to her sleeping father and was about to slay him.

But she looked by the nightstand and saw Kara. Placing the sword down, she picked up the doll and ran her hand over her yard hair, she knew she couldn't do it.

Taking a look at her parents, she knew they loved her, but this place wasn't for her, not anymore. Letting out a breath, she left the room and exited the house.

Stepping on to the street, she noticed how everything was in the shadows. The only lights came from the torches that decorated the city's parameter and the stars above.

"Stay alert! Watch for any movement!"

She let out a breath realizing that it was only a guard who let out that comment.

All of a sudden, she heard footsteps. "Brooklyn, I know you followed me."

A man cackled, "Guess again, sweet pea." Approaching her, he said while aiming his sword at her, "You savages got any gods? You better pray to 'em now."

Xena said in a calming voice with her sword holding Milo's sword at bay, "You know, this thing has really come in handy, lately. You're still murdering children, Milo."

Milo shrugged, "A Horde is a Horde, whatever their age."

Xander said as he appeared next to Xena. "Look at her. Does she seem like Horde to you?"

Milo shook his head, "Not to look at, but she's Horde all right, inside. Ain't that right, P'lee?"

Xena snarled, "Get back to your post. And if you ever desert again, I will hand you over to the Horde myself." Then he left grumbling all the way.

Xander knelt down in front of her as Xena came up next to him. "You alright?" He asked.

"He hates Pomira." P'lee said

Xena said, "Pomira hate him, and the rest of us. It's a bad situation all around."

The young girl said, "Many will die."

Xena said quietly, "On both sides. But you can stop that, P'lee."

"How?"

Xander grinned, "You understand both of them, both languages. You can act as a mediator. A way to talk without killing each other.

Looked at him as she back a way a little, "What I care?"

Xander stood up as Xena said, "Because if you don't care, both families get hurt."

The girl said, "My family Pomira, Cirvik, his daughter die, and he chose me for his daughter. He loves me."

The Californian said, "I understand that. We all do. But you can make him understand that you have family here, too. Parents who love you. They created you because they wanted to create something that combined both of their love. You're a product of the love that Raul and Aja have together.

"I've seen them. I talked to them. They love you, Vanessa. The Pomira love you too. You have two families, and I have to say. That means allot."

That comment left Vanessa time to think.

---

Espirus

Morning

"P'lee!"

Xena knew that voice. Turning to the group of people in behind her, she said, "That's him. That's Cirvik."

Gabrielle asked, "Xena?"

Xena knew this was when her plan was going to work, it had to work, "Open the gates!"

Garth hollered, " No!"

Xena said, "I'm in command, here. I said, 'Open the gates.'"

The gates opened and the Pomira stepped forward. Xena, Gabrielle, Xander, Brooklyn, Vanessa and her parents walked forward as well.

All of a sudden Milo jumped out of a hole he must've made from the night prior. He withdrew his sword, and screamed, "Ah-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h!"

He immediately went to Cirvik prepared to do what he wanted to do. Raising his sword, he started to ram it through.

"Ah-h-h-h-h!" Xena hollered as she jumped into the sky and did a somersault. She landed in front of Milo and blocked his attack.

He growled, "Out of the way. This one's no kid."

Xena snarled back, "Can't let you do it, Milo."

The blond grinned, "Then stop me."

Soon, he pivoted around and tried to hit Xena in the shoulder. But she retaliated with a roundhouse knocking him to the ground. He let out a moan as he hit the dirt.

Doing a back flip, he got back to his feet and tried to do another blow. The two of them let out a series of blows with their swords. 'Dings' and 'rings' chorused as the steel blades hit each other.

Xena slammed the sword down forcing him to lose his weapon. Running up to her, he slammed into her. The two were touching each other by the chests. Xena's eyes widened after hearing a dredful cutting sound. Milo did as well.

Soon, Milo fell to the ground with a gaping wound in the center of his chest. Xena sighed knowing that he was dead. "I hate that." She uttered.

Seeing Milo fall, the Pomira and the people of Espirus started to withdraw their weapons. But Vanessa shook her head trying to calm them down. She headed for Cirvick to try to talk to him.

Raul said, "Vanessa, please. Please, don't go. You're home. Please, stay with us, Vanessa."

The girl looked at him, "Both. Both my father."

Her natural father said, "Vanessa, your mother and I…want you to come home."

Aja pleaded, "Please, Vanessa."

The girl went to her mother, holding her doll. She handed her to her mother, "P'lee. You keep. I see her soon."

Cirvik then smiled and uttered his familiar language.

Vanessa smiled, "Cirvik say, 'No fight. No war. Say, 'Family.'"

---

Short Time Later

Xena packed the rest of her belongings on Argo, "Now that we cross the river, it'll save us at least a day's travel."

Xander grinned, "Good."

She looked at Gabrielle who was in thought, "You still thinking about Raul?"

The blond nodded, "I wonder if he'll ever get past his hatred?"

Xander nodded, "I'm sure of it. With Vanessa visiting regularly, he'd give the Pomira more of a chance. And because of you, he has a reason to be thankful."

She showed a confused look, "Thankful because of me."

Brooklyn nodded, "Sure, if you hadn't insisted that we go after Vanessa, then we'd never have crossed that river. It was your faith in love and family that convinced Xena to make it right."

She sighed, "It was wrong."

Xena shook her head, "No, because of you, Raul and Aja now know that their daughter is alive and happy…instead of dead like they thought."

Xander added, "And because of you, Vanessa now has two loving homes and, because of you, for the first time ever, there's peace between us and the Pomira. I'll tell you this, to actually know someone who helped bring peace between two nations is pretty damn cool."

Gabrielle asked, "I did all that?"

Xena nodded, "Mm-hmm."

Gabrielle asked, "And they call you the hero? Hmm."

Xena looked at her, "You wanna switch? Fine. You kick butt, and I'll take notes."

-------------------------------

TBC

To let people know I'm following canon for season 4 of Xena right now. So, next episode is "If the Shoe Fits." Now, I know Xena fans may know the episode, but also think about this. How much of a change would Xander and Brooklyn provide for that episode? Hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	17. Chapter 17

---

Xena, Gabrielle, Xander, and Brooklyn's Camp

Late Afternoon

Xander sat down on the nearest log. Ahead of him sat Brooklyn who was spending the day as stone.

After they left Espirus, they continued to head on their way to India. But yet again, they stopped. This time it wasn't Xander's recent enslavement or trying to save Vanessa. This time Argo got hit with a poisoness dart, and Xena went after the culprit, in hopes of getting the antidote.

So now, Xander and Gabrielle were watching Argo for the day, and Brooklyn would do so during the night. This way Argo would be looked after while Xena was away.

"Hi."

He grinned as she sat down next to him, "Hey, Gabrielle."

Turning back to face the sleeping for Argo, she asked, "How's he doing?"

Xander sighed, "I think he's doing alright. I don't know much about horses, but I think he's alright."

The young man glanced back at the sleeping form of their gargoyle friend, "Brooklyn should be getting up soon."

She nodded, "Just as the sun goes down." The bard stretched her arms out and let out a yawn. "Which is good. I'm actually kind of tired."

Xander agreed, "I feel the same. What I wouldn't do for my bed right about now."

The blond said, "I wouldn't mind spending a night on a bed."

The young man chuckled, "I wouldn't mind spending a night with you in a bed."

Gabrielle gave him a hard look.

He shrugged, "Sorry. I tend to get playful with sexual references. Nothing major mind you, just some harmless fun."

The Amazon Princess said to him, "Just let it be one of those type of jokes that don't happen quite often."

Xander agreed, "So not a problem." Looking to change the subject, he noted the gnawing hunger attacking his stomach. "How about some dinner?"

---

A Few Hours Later

Stone skin exploded off of the gargoyle as his eyes turned bright white. After letting out a roar that came from Brooklyn's mouth, he allowed his vision to come back to the normal night vision.

After stretching, he noticed Gabrielle and Xander sitting around the camp fire, eating some dinner. He approached them and smiled, "Evening."

"Hi, Brooklyn." Gabrielle greeted as she turned to face her friend.

Xander added, "We have some dinner for you." He pointed to the opposite side of the campfire. "It's some rabbit. We caught it earlier."

He grinned his thanks as he closed his wings around his chest. Walking to the destined position, he addressed them, "How's Argo?"

Gabrielle told him, "No change. But he looks pretty out of it."

Brooklyn sighed as he took a bite out of his rabbit. "I just hope he pulls through."

Xander said, "Xena went after the guy who shot him. She should be back in a few days." Taking a look at the horse, he noted the sweat still glistening on his forehead, "We hope so anyway."

The bard stated, "He'll be fine. We've dealt with poisons before. I remember one time where I was poisoned, and Xena had to fight a whole army by herself."

He said, "I don't think I'll ever get a chance to do that. Hell, I don't think I can ever do that."

Brooklyn said, "Not at first, Xander. Remember you just started training with the sickles for about three weeks now. Xena has been fighting for how many years? I guess allot."

The young man agreed, "I'll agree with you there."

Gabrielle added, "She started training me four years ago, and I'm nowhere near her skills."

Xander added with a laugh, "I wonder if I can take Buffy in a fight."

Brooklyn looked at him, "Possible. But it depends on the circumstances. And don't forget Buffy has been training for a few years now, not to mention she is a vampire slayer. You also have to remember, your still a novice. It's going to take years to get even close to Gabrielle's fighting skills."

He looked at him, "I know. It was just a question."

"Well," Gabrielle said with a yawn, "You have been training, but you have a long way to go."

Xander sighed, "Don't I know it."

---

Brooklyn watched his two friends fall asleep, leaving him alone to watch over Argo.

Seeing how Argo was still asleep and calm for a moment, so the gargoyle decided to take a look around their campsite. In hopes that if nothing, the area was safe.

The gargoyle walked a little further down the field. His eyes were et again getting used to the night vision mode. Within the past three and a half weeks, his vision jumped between day and night mode. One thing for sure though, his body wasn't going to keep up with the constant switching between day and night.

Letting out a sigh, he knew what he had to do. Since he was always constant on the move with Xander, Xena, and Gabrielle, he'd return to his stone sleep at night, and mobile mode during the day.

After all, the only reason why he was awake now was because of Argo. And since Gabrielle and Xander had to get some sleep, and Brooklyn already slept during the day, going back to his normal chronological procedure was the right choice.

His ears twitched as they heard a sudden swaying of the grass. Turning around, his eyes focused on the source. His nose recognized the sent, but it was different as well.

His eyes widened with joy as he the grass separated. Within a few inches, a foot stepped out, followed by another. The light of the moon shined brightly on the blue skin ahead of him. Lifting his head, he was soon greeted by a face of a race that he hasn't yet seen in this time period.

Two white eyes cleared as they glanced at Brooklyn's. "My clan has never seen you before."

Brooklyn addressed the new gargoyle, "Well, I'm not from around here."

The gargoyle said, "Come. You can meet my clan."

The red gargoyle turned back to the right. "I can't stay long. I have to keep an eye on a sick horse."

The gargoyle looked at him strangely, "What do you need a horse for? You can glide."

Brooklyn said, "The horse belongs to a friend of mine. Just want to make sure he's alright."

"Fair enough. Come along."

The two gargoyles headed further down the field.

---

"Greetings." A yellow gargoyle said as she saw the blue gargoyle with the white hair and a gargoyle she never saw before. "What clan are you from?"

Brooklyn thought for a moment and said, "Delphi Clan. We're new."

The blue gargoyle said to him, "Welcome to the Claw Mountain Clan. Aren't you far from Delphi?"

Brooklyn nodded, "As I said, a friend and I are on our way back. We stopped for the night so her horse could feel better." Glancing all around the area, he spotted a lot of gargoyles.

He wanted to know if they knew about the phoenix gate. But one thing for sure was that he didn't want to tell them that he was from the future. The last thing that he wanted to happen was creating confusion.

And if what Xena said was true about the gargoyles of this time, he didn't want them to know that he was friends with humans.

"Come," a male purple gargoyle said with dark black hair. A scar was over his right eye. It started from just about his right eye ridge to just above his cheek. He also seemed to have a forehead that looked surprisingly like Goliath.

Brooklyn wondered if he was an ancestor of Goliath. The hard part would be that there was really no way he could find out if it was true.

The same gargoyle stated, "The Ceremony of Artemis is about to begin."

The blue gargoyle looked at the red one he just met, "Will you join us?"

Brooklyn looked at them, "The Delphi Clan hasn't been up to date on the ceremonies. Care to remind me on what this ceremony is about."

The yellow one looked at him strangely, "We honor the moon."

He laughed nervously, "Right. For a second, I though Apollo was with the moon."

The purple one said to him, "We all circle around the fire and chant the following line, 'excolo alter luna annuo procedo vita. ascisco piaculum obtineo otium aeris.'

Brooklyn's Latin was a little rusty, but from what he could understand, this clan was simply honoring the moon. No harm in that. He nodded, "So, I have to say, 'Excolo alter luna annuo procedo vita. Ascisco piaculum obtineo otium aeris.' And we say this as we walk around a fire."

The blue one agreed, "Correct." He pointed to the green one setting up the fire. "Go get what we need."

The green gargoyle nodded as he headed off.

---

The Claw Mountain Clan Cell

A man sighed as he stared at the dirt ground below. He knew what was coming, but there was nothing he could do.

"Why do I always get caught up in these things?" The man said to himself. He was supposed to be meeting up with his friends, but because of these gargoyles, he couldn't get to them.

"My life sucks sometimes."

He shook his head, "If I want to be a warrior, I should be able to get out of these situations. What would Xena do?"

"She'd be smart enough to not fall in this situation, that's what she would do." A moment passed, "Or she'd find some way to get Gabrielle to help her."

He chuckled lightly, "Knowing my luck, this should be how my life ends."

The man got to his feet and paced the cell, waiting for the gargoyle to take him to his demise.

"And all this happened because I wanted to take down a gargoyle. Be a warrior. Do something positive for a change."

The cell door opened as a green gargoyle walked into the cell. "It's time."

The man nodded getting an idea. He went for his sword, but remembered lost it somewhere.

Didn't matter. He'd be able to use his hands and get out of this situation.

Balling his hand into a fist, he launched a punch at the gargoyle.

He laughed as he caught the fist, "Your pathetic as much as you are annoying."

"Hey!" The man said allowed.

"Don't forget your helmet." The gargoyle said as he waited for the man to get it. "I don't want other gargoyles to know that we had you here."

As the man grabbed his helmet, the gargoyle yanked him out of the cell, "Oh, and please, don't sing that song."

The man looked at him strangely, "How can you not like my song? It's classic.

Joxer the Mighty,  
He roams through the countryside;  
He never needs a place to hide.  
With Gabby as his sidekick  
Fighting with her little stick,  
Righting wrongs and singing songs,  
Being mighty all day long  
He's Joxer . . . he's Joxer the Mighty!"

The gargoyle shook his head, and sighed with disgust. In retaliation, the gargoyle clenched his fist and punched this man across the cheek, knocking him unconscious. "Much better."

Taking this man in his arms, the gargoyle decided to get rid of his helmet once and for all. He grabbed it and launched it toward the moon. "Hope Artemis doesn't mind the gift." He said with a chuckle.

Taking the man to the circling gargoyles, he noted the new gargoyle was talking his friend. Placing the man on the table by the fire, he returned to the clan leader.

The blue gargoyle looked at the green one, "I assume your ready."

He nodded, "He's on the table."

"Good."

---

Few Minutes Passed

The gargoyles circled around the fire. They rotated their bodies at times. Sometimes, they faced outside the circle, other times they faced the bright fire.

Brooklyn didn't seem to see any problems the gargoyles had. Nothing out of the ordinary seemed to be happening. So they were honoring the moon. Nothing abnormal.

They continued to chant their line. They finished their sixth time repeating the line.

Soon the blue gargoyle, or what he was seen to be as the clan leader walked inside the circle. Raising his arms high, and spreading his wings out, he let out a loud roar. He seemed to be crying out at the moon.

The circle soon separated and the green gargoyle Brooklyn saw earlier carried a man down to the center of the circle. With his right talon, he hefted the man to the fire and seemed to about to throw him in the fire.

Brooklyn's eyes widened. He noted that no other gargoyle seemed to be doing anything to stop this. "What are you doing?"

The blue gargoyle said, "Honoring the sacrifice."

Brooklyn's eyes whitened, "Sacrifice?"

They nodded.

He roared out in anger. "You don't sacrifice humans!" Running toward the green gargoyle, he took the man away from them. "What the hell do you think your doing?"

"Honoring Artemis." The yellow gargoyle.

The green gargoyle said, "You have no right to interfere."

The leader nodded, "This isn't Delphi. This is the Claw Mountain Clan. You don't disrupt ceremonies!"

He roared, "Doesn't matter. I'm taking him, and we're leaving."

The yellow gargoyle looked at him, "Don't even think about it."

Brooklyn placed the man in his arms. "As I said before, we're gone."

Turing around, he left the clan, the whole time hoping he could outrun them.

"After him!" The leader yelled.

----

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

---

Brooklyn swung the man on his back, and made sure that his arms were wrapped around the gargoyle's neck. His right talon grabbed hold of a piece of bark that was attached to the nearest tree.

Using his left, he started to climb up the trunk of the tree. Reaching a sturdy branch, he climbed onto it and glanced down at the path that he ran through.

He didn't see any trace of the gargoyles that were after him, but he knew not to let his guard down. Just because gargoyles weren't in view, didn't mean they weren't around.

He turned his head to the right and followed his gaze north. Soon, he would reach his friends, but Brooklyn didn't want to lead the gargoyles to the camp.

The gargoyle sighed in disgust. He didn't know what to do. He was one gargoyle against a clan. And to make matters difficult, he was carrying a man on his back.

Things didn't look good, not one bit. He gave the field another scan. Nothing seemed to be wrong at the moment, which only made him worry more. "What would Goliath do?" He asked himself.

Brooklyn heard a sudden rustling. Turning around his eyes widened as he felt two talons grab hold of his shoulders. "Give him back."

Shortly, he found himself being thrown from the branch and falling to the ground at a rapid speed. Knowing that the impact was inevitable, Brooklyn twisted his body so that his arm could cushion the man's fall.

When they landed on the ground, he rolled his body to the left allowing the man to roll with ease to the ground. Satisfied, his eyes fully came to focus on his attacker. His eyes grew white as he gazed at the blue gargoyle. "Get off me." He then threw him off of him. Seeing how the gargoyle flew a couple feet back, Brooklyn twisted around so that he was on his stomach.

Brooklyn jumped to his feet and grabbed his opponent by the talons and hefted him into the air. He had to open his wings to gain more balance, "You don't sacrifice humans!"

The blue gargoyle kicked the gargoyle he never met before tonight off of him, "You have no right to interfere."

Brooklyn landed on his feet and had his left talon touching the ground, he stared at his enemy as he gazed at him, "Listen, I don't want to fight you. But, you can't sacrifice humans. It isn't right."

The blue gargoyle addressed him, "I don't know how you do things in Delphi, but here we honor the gods with sacrifice. We give them the sacrifice, then they get in touch with Oberon."

Brooklyn glared at him, "Oberon doesn't need to accept sacrifices."

"What makes you think he doesn't? Has he ever shown any reason for us not to sacrifice anything."

He sighed. He didn't know how to answer that. Brooklyn heard him say, "Now, either give us back Artemis's sacrifice willingly or not. Either way, we'll get him back, and you might not be around to see it happen."

Brooklyn shook his head as his eyes cleared back to normal, "Never."

The blue gargoyle thought for a moment, and then with a wicked grin, he said, "Have it your way." The gargoyle then stood up and raised his left talon. "It's a shame it has to be like this. I was hoping our clans could co-exist peacefully."

He rolled his eyes and said with disgust, "Peacefully, yeah right."

Letting out a roar, Brooklyn soon found himself being watched by rest of the Claw Mountain Clan. They appeared out of the tall grass behind their leader.

Brooklyn said under his breath. "It's never easy." Turning to his right, he picked up the man that he rescued earlier and through him on his back. Then turned back around and ran away from there. The whole time wondering what he needed to do to survive the night.

---

Brooklyn and his apparent traveling partner entered the field just adjacent to the camp that Xander, Gabrielle, and hopefully Argo were sleeping in.

He needed help, but didn't know what to do. The gargoyle leader that he first met knew where he was camped unfortunately, and no doubt would try to find Brooklyn there.

This meant that Gabrielle, Xander, and Argo were in danger. If the gargoyles knew that he was friends with humans, it would probably only make things worse. He needed to protect his friends, but he couldn't risk moving Argo.

The horse was sick, and if they moved him, they wouldn't know if he gotten worse or not. Either way, Brooklyn either had to get his friends involved or find a way to side-step their campsite entirely. The question though was what was he going to do.

Brooklyn had to think, and had to think fast. He wasn't dealing with humans, he was dealing gargoyles, gargoyles who knew the terrain. Brooklyn was at a highly disadvantaged spot.

He looked down the route and noticed the footprints that he created. If they were to follow his tracks, they knew that he wasn't near the campsite. Plus, he knew that gliding wasn't an option. Brooklyn would have trouble with carrying this unconscious human.

But what he needed to find out as well was how was he going to escape these guys. Chances were, he didn't have much of a chance of survival. The only way he could think of at the moment that could might help is if he gave this human back to him.

That would never happen though. It was wrong, plain and simple. So, he had to scratch that idea.

Brooklyn looked up at the sky and could tell he had a few more hours until dawn. Which meant of course that when dawn rose, all the gargoyles would turn to stone. His eyes widened as he looked at the necklace hung around his neck. If he was right, he'd actually be mobile during the day considering he slept the whole day prior.

His body would be still be able to move. So, that meant that when the gargoyles slept, he and his friends could move during the day. And by nightfall the next day, the gargoyles would be farther away. That also meant that the gargoyles and him would have a hard time meeting up again, which was fine by him.

So, now, he had to stall. Find a way to keep them away from his friends and a way to keep them distracted enough to not notice dawn rising.

Another thing he had to do was take care of this human. Carrying him around was only going to slow him down. Plus, if he wanted to distract the other gargoyles, carrying him won't do any good. Giving the air another sniff, he sighed in relief that the gargoyles weren't in the near proximity yet.

Gazing his surroundings, he wondered how he could protect him. He noticed numerous bushes and trees spanning the parameter of this field he was currently enclosed in.

Looking at the man who was now slumped against the trunk of the tree, he noticed all the brown colors that he was wearing, not to mention his brown hair. Giving the field another glance, he wondered where he should place him. Another problem though was he wasn't dealing with humans, but with gargoyles. And gargoyles had a superior sense of smell. Brooklyn knew without a doubt that at this point, they'd know the human's scent.

One way to do deal with scent was to cover him in mud, but he wasn't near any water, and the dirt lately has been quite dry.

He scanned the field, and he didn't know what to do. All of a sudden, he heard a noise. His first instinct was that it had to be one of Claw Mountain Clan, but let out a breath when he realized it wasn't a gargoyle sound.

Still, he had to investigate. Turning to face the sleeping human, he was satisfied to find him still asleep. Going back to the sound that he heard, Brooklyn walked quietly toward the source. Shifting the grass, he spotted the form of a sleeping deer.

Letting out a soft chuckle, he turned back to the field when he got an idea. Giving the field he was in another look, smell, and listen, he was happy to find no other interference.

Lifting up his foot, and looking the other way, he forced down his foot until he heard a sudden yelp. After a few seconds of silence, he took off his foot again and planted it on the ground. Letting out a sigh, he looked at what happened, and he saw the deer wasn't breathing anymore. "I'm sorry," he said to the now deceased animal.

Lifting the animal up into his arms, Brooklyn walked back to his sleeping companion. Walking to the middle of the field, he let the deer fall to the ground. Looking at his sharp talon claws, he placed them over the dead animal and placed his right talon by the neck of the animal.

He had to make sure that the deer was in fact dead. He didn't want to do what he had planned until he was sure. Satisfied that there was no pulse, he went for a soft part of the neck and pushed his taloned fingers into the skin. Seeing one talon go inside, he started to skin the animal. Brooklyn needed the animal's hide.

A short time later, he carried the skin of the deer to where the human was. After placing it on the ground, Brooklyn picked the man up again and carried over to the bushes. Placing him inside, he used the skin to cover up the body. This way, the human's scent would be covered, and nobody would be able to detect him.

Seeing how he was now covered, he wondered what he'd do with the rest of the animal. He didn't want to waste it, but he couldn't leave it hanging around especially when the other gargoyles were searching for him.

He'd just stash it somewhere else until dawn and then he and his friends would use it as breakfast.

---

Brooklyn eyed the blue gargoyle. He was busy talking to his clan. "It seems that our friend knows how to handle himself."

"What do you suggest we do?" The green one asked.

The leader started to pace, "The ceremony of Artemis can be done tomorrow night if we have to do, but we need the sacrifice."

"The man is a bumbling idiot." Said the yellow gargoyle. "I'm sure he'd trip over his two feet sooner or later. That could give us a chance to take him back."

He nodded, "Even so, we need to find him." Looking up to the moon, "We already started the ceremony with him involved, we can't restart it with ceremony with a new sacrifice."

Glancing at the clan again, "Spread out, find him. He couldn't of gotten far."

With that said, the clan split up. "Meet back before dawn."

After a few seconds, Brooklyn entered the field. "Y'know, for the leader of a clan, you certainly haven't thought about every detail that could help you in your search."

His eyes grew white at the red gargoyle, "Where's the sacrifice?"

He answered, "You mean the man that you tried to burn alive? He's taken care of."

The blue gargoyle snarled and leapt into action. He pinned him against the tree that he was standing in front of. "Listen, you self righteous fool. I open my clan to you, offer you a chance to strengthen your clan, and you shove it back in my face. You take our sacrifice and thin interrupt our ceremony. Not only is Artemis going to punish us for not giving her gift at the proper time, but you disrupted one of the most honored traditions."

Brooklyn glared at him, and pushed him off of him, "How could you sacrifice an innocent man? You separated him from his family. His family most be worried sick, and you just take him to satisfy a goddess? That isn't right. Sacrificing is cruel and inhumane."

He roared at his answer and threw the gargoyle over his head and made sure he hit the trunk of the nearest tree. Watching him fall, the blue gargoyle growled, "Where is he?"

Brooklyn didn't answer. He sprang back to his feet, "I don't care about why you need to sacrifice him. He didn't do anything to deserve this."

The leader said with a sneer, "He isn't so innocent. I'll have you know he attacked my mate."

Brooklyn took a step back when he heard this, but remember what Xena said, he could understand why he might do this, "But ending a life doesn't justify for simply attacking some one. Did he hurt her?"

He glared at him, "The fact that he didn't hurt her is irreverent. This man attempted to the take the life of my mate. And my clan agreed that this was the best way to deal with it."

Brooklyn approached him, "Did you ever hear his side of things? Do you know why he attacked her? Did you give him any chance to explain himself?"

The gargoyle didn't respond.

"No. You just assumed that he wanted her dead. You thought, here's one human the world won't miss, and you decided that he was perfect for a sacrifice. While I agree attempting to hurt her isn't right, but letting him die without explaining himself is even worse. And if you don't use him for a sacrifice, I'm sure you'll find someway to rationalize it, and go to another unsuspecting, innocent human."

The blue leader growled, "All humans are the same. They only concern about their needs. They never show any respect to us."

"Have you ever given them a reason to respect you? You kill women and children."

He yelled, "Only when needed."

Brooklyn snarled this time, "Only when he needed? What kind of monster are you?"

Without any further conversation, the two gargoyles attacked one another. The blue one punched him across the cheek.

Brooklyn took a step back, and retaliated with a left cross, followed by a right, then a left. His eyes brightened as he roared into the night sky. "You son of a bitch!" He then grabbed him by the right leg and swung him to the nearest tree.

But the blue one used the tree as a spring board and did a flying punch on to his shoulders forcing him to fly back a couple feet.

Brooklyn landed on his feet and looked around him. Unfortunately, there wasn't anything he could use as a weapon. Instead, Brooklyn grabbed him by the neck and snarled insanely at him. "You self righteous arrogant fool." He then flung him over his back and watched at the blue gargoyle fell onto to the ground with a thud.

He glanced at the sky and saw that strands of sunlight were starting to poke through the night sky. "Either way, this is going to have to wait till tonight."

Brooklyn chuckled, want to make a bet. His eyes widened as he saw nothing happen to the red gargoyle. He let out a roar, "Imposs--"

He was cut off when he finally turned to stone.

Brooklyn let out a breath that he was holding in, he carefully pulled himself out of the stone gargoyle's grasp. "That took too long."

He smiled realizing that for right now, this was over. But, he knew it wasn't. Looking at the full body of the sleeping gargoyle, he said, "Now, back to check on the human." Then, he knew what he was going to do.

---

Joxer yawned allowed as he broke away from slumber. He opened his eyes, and was soon greeted with darkness. "Help! I can't see! I'm blind!"

After a few seconds of panic, he let reality sleek back into control. He nearly barfed when he smelt the new odor that was around him.

But was soon surprised when the darkness from his eyes were cleared to see a red gargoyle he never met before. "Morning," he said.

Joxer immediately went for his sword, but cursed himself when he realized he didn't have it. He sprung to his feet and looked at the gargoyle in front of him. "Why aren't I dead?"

"You mean sacrificed?" He nodded. "I saved you."

He interjected, "But you're a gargoyle."

The New Yorker responded with, "And you're a human. I'm not going to hurt you." Seeing the confused look on his face, he reconfirmed, "I saw the other gargoyles about to kill you, but I couldn't allow it."

Joxer let the information sink in as he walked over to the stump and sat down. Looking at where he was sleeping, he saw the animal skin, "Did you have to use that deer hide?"

He answered, "It was either that or mud. I had to cover your scent."

Joxer thought for a moment, and knew he was right. He looked at the sky, "It's morning, and you're not sleeping?"

He chuckled, "It's a long story. My name's Brooklyn."

"Joxer," he said with out hesitation. "I am Joxer the Mighty."

Brooklyn's eyes widened, "You're Joxer?" He nodded.

"You never heard of me?" He asked aloud. "Surely you've heard of Joxer the Mighty."

Brooklyn said, "C'mon, Joxer. I'm going to take you to Gabrielle."

-----

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

Title: Dark Becomes LightAuthor: White Werewolf  
Chapter: 19  
Rating: Nothing worse than the tv shows. Think people around the age of 15 are mature enough to read this. Just as the shows which tend to get dark at times,  
this might get there too.  
Category: Gabrielle/Xander  
Spoilers: In Buffy, post: "Living Conditions," In Gargoyles: Post "Journey" If Greg isn't counting season 3 as canon, I'm not either. In Xena, post: "Key to the Kingdom"  
Summery: Xander finds a mystical artifact. Demona calls upon it and takes Xander along for the ride. When there, he and a gargoyle meet. Together the two of them end up in Ancient Greece.  
Disclaimer: Buffy: the Vampire Slayer is owned by Whedon, Fox, and UPN. Gargoyles is owned by Bueana Vista and Disney. Xena: the Warrior Princess is owned by Renaissance Pictures, Tapert, and Raimi.  
Author Notes: This fic is not BX. I love the ship, but I want to try something different. This is also a ship that isn't soley in the Buffyverse. So, many new things are with this fic.  
Crossovers Planned:  
Buffy: the Vampire Slayer  
Gargoyles  
Xena: Warrior Princess  
Special Thanks:Nick, William, and Cyclone

-------------------------------

Brooklyn and the now conscious Joxer walking through the field.

"Gabrielle, Xander, and Argo aren't that far ahead."

Joxer showed a confused look, "Xander?"

The gargoyle nodded, "Xena wrote you a scroll explaining what happen. Xander and I kinda fell on top of them."

The lanky man looked at the gargoyle. "Right. Now I remember. Everything come out alright?"

The gargoyle chuckled lightly, "That's putting it mildly."

The wanna-be warrior asked, "What happened to you guys though? In the scroll, Xena just said that she'd be a little late."

Brooklyn smiled, "What didn't happen? Xander was enslaved, we had to unify a peace between the people of Espirus and Pomira, and now we have a sick Argo."

He looked at him, "Argo's sick? Does Xena know? She's going to be worried sick."

The red gargoyle smiled, "Relax, Joxer. He got poisoned by a dart. Xena went after him leaving us to watch over him."

Joxer questioned as he looked up at the sky, "May I ask why you aren't watching him now, and why are you moving during the day?"

Brooklyn told him the story of everything that happened so far. "And to top it off, Hepheastus at one point is going to want to call in his marker. We don't know when that is exactly, and when it will happen."

Joxer said with certainty, "Seems like your lucky, Brooklyn."

He scoffed, "Lucky? If I was lucky, I'd be back in Manhattan, and not stuck in Greece."

The lanky man looked at him strangely, "Brooklyn?"

He nodded, "Yeah?"

Joxer took a deep breath, and let it out. "I know we just met and everything, but it seems you're a little stressed."

Brooklyn sighed, "Sorry, Joxer. It's been a long couple of weeks. Not to mention a full night of fighting my own kind." He then let out a breath he was holding in, "Didn't mean to take it out on you. It's not your fault those other gargoyles captured you."

He nodded, "All I wanted to do was try and make myself a better warrior. I see how Gabrielle has become a better fighter, and it was because she had Xena train her, as well as the Amazons, and because she did training on her own. I wanted to try it, try to be a better warrior."

Brooklyn said, "According to the leader, you attacked his mate."

He replied, "Like I said, I just wanted to see if I could handle myself. I mean, I wasn't looking for trouble. She jumped me, and I had to defend myself. I also thought if I wanted to be a warrior, I'd be able to take her down."

Joxer sighed, "And I didn't do anything right." He then took his hand and scratched the back of his head, "And now I lost my helmet!"

The gargoyle said, "I don't know what happened to you helmet, but you saying that his mate jumped you only means that I was right when I confronted him."

Joxer looked at him skeptically, "What you say?"

The New Yorker told him about what happened last night, and added, "I also told him that he'd probably rationalize everything to make himself feel better. Looks like I was right."

Brooklyn stared at the ground as they continued to walk. "I wonder what happened throughout history that made gargoyles change their ways."

Joxer asked, "So you mean gargoyles didn't always kill innocent people?"

The added, "Nope. I come from a time where the gargoyle nature was to protect the people their around, not try to kill them, and become the savage beast they are in this time period."

The tall man shrugged, "Maybe gargoyles just matured?"

He scoffed, "Yeah, matured. If Demona actually matured during all those years being attached to Macbeth, maybe she'd and Goliath still be together."

"Who's Demona?"

Brooklyn replied, "A gargoyle from my own time."

The two of them continued to walk, some further moments of quiet, and some further moments of conversation.

"This is the campsite," Brooklyn said as he pushed some grass aside. This allowed Joxer to walk into the area rather quick. He scanned the campground and saw Argo asleep by the far side of the site.

To the left of the ill horse was... "Gabrielle?"

He uttered in a shocked voice. He then turned to his savior, "Tell me I'm wrong, Brooklyn. Tell me that isn't another man holding her as they sleep."

Brooklyn sighed as he saw the two entangled humans. "Relax, Joxer."

The lankish man approached them, and then glanced back at his hopefully new friend. "Relax? Why should I relax? Gabrielle obviously was raped last night by that man. Why else would they be sleeping together?"

Brooklyn shook his head, "Joxer, think about it. If Xander did in fact rape Gabrielle, why would he still sleeping beside her? Wouldn't he have her gagged or something, and he wouldn't be here."

He nodded slowly, "I think so..."

The gargoyle suggested, "You don't know Xander, Joxer. But, I can assure you, Xander would never harm her. It isn't something that he'd do."

"But...why else would they be sleeping together?"

"How about warmth? It was cold last night, Joxer. Maybe they slept together because they wanted to stay warm."

"Can you keep it down, Joxer?"

Joxer growled, "Keep it down, Gabby? That guy raped you!"

The word 'rape' forced Xander to wake up. "Who got raped?"

Gabrielle got up as well. "Joxer?"

Joxer snarled as he charged him, "You raped my Gabby!"

She shot back, "He didn't rape me, Joxer."

Brooklyn sighed as he got down on all fours and ran over to Xander. Getting back to his feet, he blocked Joxer from hurting him. "Easy, Joxer. We already talked about this."

Behind him, Xander got to his feet and walked cautiously to his friend. "Joxer, I didn't rape her."

Gabrielle nodded as she appeared beside Xander. "Joxer, it's okay. Nothing happened."

He seemed to calm down a bit. "But you two were sleeping together."

The bard said, "Because it was cold last night. We just wanted to combine body heat."

Brooklyn said, "I told you that, Joxer. Relax."

He sighed. "Sorry, Gabby." Joxer looked at the ground. "I just saw you with someone I didn't know and snapped."

Xander added as he raised his arm forward. "Seeing how everyone's calling you, Joxer. I'm guessing your name is Joxer. My name's Xander."

Joxer accepted his handshake, smiled with sincerity, "Joxer."

Suddenly he thought of something. "You're from the future, right?"

He nodded, "Yeah?"

The lankish warrior wanna-be. "Well, since you're from the future, then maybe you can tell me something. Are the legends of Joxer: the Mighty truly famous?"

Xander chuckled slightly, "I don't think I should answer that."

Brooklyn added, "Xander, you don't have to worry about changing future events?"

Confusingly, he asked, "I don't?"

"Nope." Brooklyn then shook his head. "With the Phoenix Gate, time itself can't change. So, the only thing you can do is visit the time period. Everything you do was already meant to happen. So, whatever you do now was meant for you to do in the first place."

Xander looked at him, "So I don't have to keep second guessing myself?"

"Nope. So if Ares finds something out from you, it was already meant to happen that way. You don't have anything to worry about. You won't change the future."

He breathed easily, "That's a good sign."

Gabrielle looked at him, "Does that mean you can tell me about the future?"

Xander grinned, "I won't do that, Gabrielle. All Brooklyn is saying is if I do something to change the future, I won't be breaking the timeline."

The gargoyle nodded, "I just can't believe I never realized that about the Phoenix Gate before."

Xander reminded him, "Don't worry about it. This whole month has been pretty insane."

Brooklyn nodded, "Tell me about it."

Joxer looked at them, "I think he just did."

The three men looked at eachother while Gabrielle went to inspect Argo. "Argo's not doing so well."

The mention of the sick horse turned everyone's attention to them.

Gabrielle said, "He's getting warmer."

Xander approached her. "He's still sleeping."

Gabrielle nodded, "Yes, he is."

Joxer asked, "When's Xena getting back?"

Brooklyn replied, "Hopefully tonight."

The blond remembered something Xena taught her not that long ago. "Help me turn him over."

The gargoyle asked, "What are you doing?"

"Xena showed me how to lesson Argo's pain. We need to have him on his other side. Then I'm going to place pressure on his girth. We can't do it when his girth at this moment is close to a boulder."

Xander nodded as he walked to one side of Argo and placed his hands on his back. He watched as Brooklyn and Joxer approached the animal. They placed their hands on the animal.

Gabrielle said, "On the count of three, roll him toward me."

The three agreed as Gabrielle started to count.

"One."

"Two."

"Wait."

The bard, gargoyle, and Scooby raised their heads.

Joxer added, "Is that, one, two, three, push. Or is it one, two, three and push."

Gabrielle said, "One, two three, push."

The tall man nodded, "Right."

Gabrielle started again.

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

Then the four of them rolled Argo on to his other side. When satisfied, Gabrielle got to her feet and walked to where Xander currently stood. She went to Argo's girth and placed her hands on the spot. "Now, I'm just going to press here, and it will slow down the poison, allowing Xena more time."

She took a breath, and pressed hard on the girth. Argo's eyes flew open and he was about to stand up. "Brooklyn, calm him down."

The gargoyle agreed and placed his talons on both sides of Argo's snout. "Easy, boy."

Argo calmed down after a few seconds.

"Gabrielle is just helping you feel better."

Silence broke through Argo's angry cries.

Argo soon felt the calming sensation from the pressured girth, and his eyes once again closed.

"Now, we just have to let him sleep it off."

Xander grinned. "At least we know that Argo is better now." Turning to Brooklyn, he asked, "Where were you last night?"

Brooklyn said, "Actually, why don't you and I go for a walk, Xander. That way, we can leave Gabrielle and Joxer to catch up."

Gabrielle looked at them, "Aren't you going to answer his question?"

Joxer replied, "I'll fill you in on what happened."

Brooklyn added, "Gabrielle, I just need to talk to Xander for a moment. Joxer knows enough to fill you in."

Xander shortly joined his gargoyle friend and said, "I guess that can work."

Joxer grinned, "Don't worry, guys. I'll let her know the truth."

Gabrielle reminded him, "Don't embellish anything, Joxer."

He tried to look innocent, "I don't embellish."

She glared at him, "Joxer."

"Alright, alright. No embellishing." Joxer admitted.

His friend smiled, "Good."

That being said, the four of them split up. Joxer and Gabrielle sat down by Argo while Xander and Brooklyn headed out of the campsite.

------

Fifteen Minutes Later

Xander and Brooklyn continued to walk in utter silence. Xander kept asking what happened the night before, but the gargoyle explained that he'd tell him everything when they got to a certain location.

"Here we are." Brooklyn said slowly as they approached a stone figure.

Xander asked, "Where are we?"

The gargoyle pointed to the figure. "That's what happened last night."

The young man approached the stone figure, and was surprised to see what he did. "Another gargoyle?"

Brooklyn nodded, "Yeah, after you and Gabrielle fell asleep, I decided to take a look around. Keep in mind, I was in close proximity to Argo. So, if anything happened, I would've heard about it."

He nodded. "Go on."

The New Yorker sighed, "I was going through with my walk when I saw him. I couldn't believe I saw another gargoyle, Xander. Especially since we've been in Greece for a month, and thought I wouldn't. But, low and behold. I met him.

"We talked. I didn't ask about the Phoenix Gate, because I didn't want him to know I was from the future. He introduced me to his clan, and I was surprised to see a number of other gargoyles. I even think I saw one that could've been the ancestor of Goliath."

"Brooklyn, you're babbling."

He nodded. "Right. Anyway, they asked me to help with a ceremony. I thought what the hell. And what they needed to do to complete the ceremony was to sacrifice a human."

Xander added, "Let me guess, the human was Joxer."

"Exactly. I couldn't let them kill him, especially when he was innocent, and they didn't care. Let me tell you something, Xander. Everything Xena said about them was true. They were careless sons of bitches. I actually ended up taking Joxer from them and running away. After stashing him, I ended up trying to reason with him."

Xander sighed, "And he wouldn't budge from his decision."

"Right. He basically said gargoyles were superior to humans and every other animal. So, we ended up fighting each other until the sun came up. He turned to stone, and I went to get Joxer."

Xander walked around the stone gargoyle. "Looks like you two really had it out last night, huh?"

He chuckled, "That's putting it mildly."

The Californian asked, "What are you going to do?"

Brooklyn told him, "This guy's going to wake up tonight, and I know he's going to go after me. Another way to say this, is that this guy might seem like Doxin. He's a threat, and I think he has to be dealt with."

Xander asked, "How? With Doxin, he was held for trial, and if you place this guy in trial with humans, you can definitely say it won't be a fair trial. Same with other gargoyles."

Brooklyn nodded as he approached him. "You're right, Xander. Either way, this guy's going to get out of being punished.' He placed his talon over the gargoyle's stoned features. "I think I might have to kill him."

Xander immediately was reminded to his conversation with Gabrielle. "Brooklyn, I don't know about you history in New York or even Scotland, but can you actually kill him?"

Brooklyn looked at the ground. "I'm going to have to, Xander. It justice."

The young man shook his head. "I don't want you to do it."

The gargoyle asked, "Who's going to do it then?"

Xander took a deep breath, "I'll do it."

"Xander, don't do this. It isn't your fight."

Xander approached his friend. "Listen, Brooklyn. You said it yourself. He's a threat. He's going to awake tonight, get in touch with his clan and then they'll come after you for the rest of the time we're in Greece. He'll continue to kill other humans for ceremonies, other innocent ones. Joxer was lucky you were there, but what about the next time? Another human is going to have to die simply to satisfy his clan. Let me do it."

Brooklyn said, "Gabrielle isn't going to like it. Neither will Xena."

Xander admitted, "Brooklyn, it was the same back in Sunnydale. I was all about killing Angelus."

"Angelus?"

He answered, "A vampire who killed numerous people for over 200 years. About 80 years ago, our time, he was cursed with a soul. And to break that curse, he had to experience a moment of true happiness. And he did. Angelus returned, killed a friend of mine. And he began his killing sprees again. I wanted to kill him, but Buffy for the longest time wouldn't allow it. She hoped there was some way to bring her boyfriend back, and it happened at the last moment, before he got sent to Hell. But his whole time as Angelus was a threat to humanity, like this guy. And this time, I'm going to make sure I stop something that I have control in."

He took a look around. "Now, I just got to find something that would destroy stone."

Brooklyn looked at him. "You sure you want to do this, Xander?"

He nodded, "Definitely." He placed his hands over his belt. "My sickles and crossbow won't work."

Xander then approached the gargoyle and tried to lift him. "That won't work either."

The young man chuckled. "Where's C4 when you need it?"

Brooklyn said, "A little over nineteen hundred years in the future."

Xander sighed, "A lot of good that does."

He then scanned his surroundings. Xander then spotted some rocks by a nearby tree. Walking over to one, he picked it up and headed back to the sleeping gargoyle. Placing both hands on the rock, he raised it over his head and said, "This should do some damage." Then he threw the rock down fast, making sure it hit its target—the gargoyle's head.

-------------------------

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

Title: Dark Becomes Light

Author: Jonathan  
Chapter: 20  
Rating: Nothing worse than the tv shows. Think people around the age of 15 are mature enough to read this. Just as the shows which tend to get dark at times,  
this might get there too.  
Category: Gabrielle/Xander  
Spoilers: In Buffy, post: "Living Conditions," In Gargoyles: Post "Journey" If Greg isn't counting season 3 as canon, I'm not either. In Xena, post: "Key to the Kingdom"  
Summery: Xander finds a mystical artifact. Demona calls upon it and takes Xander along for the ride. When there, he and a gargoyle meet. Together the two of them end up in Ancient Greece.  
Disclaimer: Buffy: the Vampire Slayer is owned by Whedon, Fox, and UPN. Gargoyles is owned by Bueana Vista and Disney. Xena: the Warrior Princess is owned by Renaissance Pictures, Tapert, and Raimi.  
Author Notes: It appears that I'm back. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm going to be sticking to for this series for a while. See how far I can get into it again. Let me know what you think.  
Crossovers Planned:  
Buffy: the Vampire Slayer  
Gargoyles  
Xena: Warrior Princess  
Special Thanks:Nick, William, and Cyclone  
-------------------------------

Gabrielle sat herself down on the log, Her eyes glancing on Argo–watching his breathing rise and fall at a steady rate. She then glanced at her friend who knelt down in front of her.

He took a breath and said with a sigh, "Sorry, Gabrielle. I saw you with someone I didn't know and freaked."

She glared at him, "Yeah, you didn't know. You just assumed the worst."

Joxer sighed, "Yeah, I assumed. I'm sorry. Please don't be mad. The last thing on Earth I want is if something happened to you or Xena. You two are my best friends, and if I lost you, I don't know what I do."

This morning, she was angry. Especially when he was ready to attack Xander. However, her feelings faded when she heard his comment. He always wanted to protect her, wanted to keep her safe. Her eyes softened, "It's alright, Joxer. I can guess seeing someone with me in that situation would freak anybody out. I can assure you, Xander is a friend."

Joxer nodded, "I can see that. Brooklyn told me that this morning."

She showed a confused look, "How did you two meet up?"

He said, "He saved my life. I almost died last night."

Her eyes immediately widened, "You almost died?" Again, he nodded. "You always do this! I swear, Joxer, you never think!" She looked at the ground for a second, and let out slow breath. "Are you okay?"

Joxer sprung to his feat. "I know, Gabby. I know. I always end up in these situations. If it wasn't when I was gambling that time, then it was being attacked by a gargoyle. But it wasn't my fault this time. She jumped out of nowhere."

The young bard stood up as well. Gargoyles, she thought. "Did they hurt you?"

He shook his head. "Nope. Nobody can hurt Joxer the Mighty!"

She gazed at him sternly, "Joxer..."

"Alright, alright. No embellishing. I remember. They didn't hurt me." His hand went to the top of his head, "They got rid of my helmet though."

She smirked, "Be glad that is all you lost."

He smiled, "Yeah, I am glad. Although I did lose my sword too. But that is entirely unrelated to this situation."

Gabrielle shook her head, "Xena and I'll will help you get another helmet. A better one." She then looked at his waist where it usually carried his sword, "And a new sword while we're at it."

He grinned that smile that always made her happy. "Thanks, Gabby. But I am going to miss that helmet."

She sat down again, "I'm just glad you're alright. You were lucky that Brooklyn ran into you last night."

The lanky warrior agreed. "I was lucky. That big blue one was going to skin me alive. And if somehow there was a Joxer-shaped skin rug around somewhere, I'd be making myself go crazy in Tartarus. Hades would have to bound me to stone to keep me from coming back to Earth to kill that gargoyle who did that to my body."

Gabrielle got back to her feet and looked down at Argo, "That gargoyle would have to answer to Xena and me too. Although I think we'd might beat you to the punch."

"I got breakfast!"

The two friends turned to see Xander and Brooklyn carrying a dead deer. At the sight of it, Joxer's eyes widened, "Is that?"

The gargoyle nodded, "Yeah..."

Gabrielle asked, "What happened?"

Brooklyn answered, "Early this morning when I was fighting off the gargoyles I covered Joxer with deer hide in order to cover his smell."

Xander pointed out, "You had to."

He nodded, "Yeah, I did. I figured we could use the insides for breakfast. After all, we are cooking it."

Xander asked, "You got the frying pan in your pack, right?"

She sighed, "Yeah. I'll get it."

He shook his head, "Don't worry about it. I'm on top of it." The Californian then took the deer in his hands and headed for her pack.

Gabrielle grinned her thanks as he headed down to his pre-mentioned task. And was about to say something when Brooklyn spoke up, "After we eat, I'm going to

get some sleep. Wake me only if necessary."

"Let me show you where we keep the spices." Gabrielle said to him shortly after.

And with that, every headed to their destined locations.

------

Two feet walked slowly through the open field. They stopped a moment later when large crumbled pieces of stone scattered the landscape. The owner of the feet bent down to expect the area.

Her eyes gazed at the view. The two blue orbs knew this image before. She gave it a sudden sniff to make sure it was what she thought it was.

"Did you do this!?"

She turned around and spotted two gargoyles. One was yellow and the other was green.

"I know you." The yellow one said allowed.

"You're Xena!" The green one added.

"You killed him, didn't you?"

Xena glared at them, "No. I didn't."

The yellow one said, "Every gargoyle knows that you don't like us. Why should we believe you?"

She said sternly, "I don't lie."

The green one pointed out, "You used to. How do we know you're not now?"

The brunette unsheathed her sword as she brought from behind her back into view. "That was a long time ago."

"Back when you worked with Ares, huh?" The green one asked. "Humans are fickle creatures. They say one thing, and the opposite could be said the very next day. Who's to say you're not evil."

She growled, "I don't kill women and children. I don't know who killed this gargoyle, but I have a sick horse to get to."

Their ears perked up. "Sick horse?"

"That's what I said."

"There seams to be allot of sick horses around." The yellow one pointed out. She turned to the green one. "Didn't the red one say something about that last night?"

He nodded, "Yeah, he did." He then looked down at he dead gargoyle. "And he had a problem with our leader. He stole our sacrifice!"

"You wouldn't know where they went, would you?"

Xena said slowly, "Even if I did know where they went, I wouldn't tell you. That's another problem with you gargoyles. Killing humans means nothing towards you."

"Humans kill gargoyles all the time!" The green one reminded her.

She glared at them, "Even so, we don't do it for inhumane reasons." She turned to pile of rocks on the ground, "I don't know what happened to your leader, and for that I'm sorry. And maybe there are more than one sick horse out there right now. All I know is that mine is sick and I just came back to give him the antidote."

The green one and the yellow gargoyles looked at each other for a moment and then back at her. He said, "Then you wouldn't mind if we came along just to make sure."

Normally she wouldn't mind if these gargoyles followed her, but the mention of a red gargoyle and a sick horse in the same sentence does make it a little too coincidental for it not to be true. But the same logic could agree that there could be more than one sick horse at the moment, could also mean there can be more than one red gargoyle.

And if it was Brooklyn who did kill this gargoyle, he would of done it for good reason. Even though she only knew Brooklyn for a month now, he has more than proven to her that he does things carefully and within reason.

He wasn't the type to make careless mistakes.

If he was in fact the reason for this issue, she could guarantee that she'd be by his side throughout this whole ordeal.

Nodding slowly, she sheathed her sword back and nodded slowly. "Alright. Sure, you two can come along. My friends aren't that far behind us."

"Good." The yellow gargoyle said.

"You lead the way. I'll tell you where to turn from here." Xena said carefully.

The three of them walked slowly north. The calming wind bristled lightly through the air. The moon shined brightly above them. A luminescent wave covered the tall grass.

Xena decided to try and use this time before she met up with her friends to see if what they were saying was true. It would definitely help move future conversation more smoothly.

"So…" Xena started. "What did this 'red gargoyle' do?"

The green one told her, "He made fools of our clan."

"We offered him the chance to take part of a honored ceremony. We gave him the chance to honor the moon."

"Right…so what happened?"

He was about to say something further when the yellow one spoke up, "Don't say anything further. Why should we? She won't believe us anyway."

She glared at the yellow one. These gargoyles were smart. Why would they share any information? Especially if it could stall something from being found out.

Taking a light breath, she said honestly, "I'm just trying to find things out. Same as you."

"Alright." Xena said calmly. "Think of it this way. We can either talk right now and lay down some groundwork or we could all take part in a rude awakening that due happen shortly…turn right by that tree."

"Actually…" The green one began.

"We'd like to do the rude awakening. That way it would be much harder to cover something up if it happens. That way lying won't be an issue."

Xena nodded, "What happens if you don't get the answer you're looking for?"

"Then we don't get the answer we're looking for." The green one said.

"You'll be okay with that?" Xena asked surprisingly. "Your leader just died. Turn left by the log."

"Of course we won't be ok. He was a great leader. Our clan will miss him dearly. But whoever did this is going to have to pay."

Xena didn't like that remark. "With what? Another sacrifice?"

"If that is what our clans sees fit." The yellow one remarked.

"Right…" Xena said, not believing their last statement to be true in the slightest.

It was only a matter of moments before they were going to enter her friends' camping site and she could tell it was going to be an interesting situation, one that could either cause problems or cause problems tagged along with dollops of violence. It would be a great moment indeed, she smirked.

As they edged closer to the left, sudden conversing was transpiring. One feminine and three masculine.

Xena already expected three to be their, but surely not the forth. Even still, she still recognized the fourth. Joxer.

She rolled her eyes.

This was definitely going to get interesting.

But she knew it was going to happen sooner or later. Finding Joxer, she thought. Apparently she found his sword laying on the ground on her way back to Argo. She fastened it to her waist not too long ago. Right next to her chak'raam.

Letting out a light breath, she said, "It's just up ahead."

------

The blond held her eyes on him. There he sat down on a log whittling a piece of wood. It looked like he was sharpening it to a point. It almost looked like the top of a spear or arrow.

Gabrielle finished her helping of leftover deer from breakfast. She had to admit, it was nice to have someone in her little group of friends that cooked rather well.

Don't get her wrong. Xena can cook. Sometimes it's actually somewhat edible. But with Xander? Almost all the time he cooked something delicious. He seemed to know his way around spices.

She held the last piece of deer in her right hand as she looked at him. He was always so distant. He never told her anything. Always saying that if he said something about his time, he could jeopardize his future and screw things up completely.

Then she wondered what would happen if it was the other way around. What if she was sent to his future, how would she survive? Would it be a complete disaster or would she be able to survive?

Time travel had to be a bitch.

Gabrielle looked around the clearing for a second, just enough time to let her eyes blink away the dryness that was beginning to develop. Joxer and Brooklyn were talking. As for Argo? He was sleeping. She certainly hoped Xena would be back soon with the antidote.

She then returned her gaze to Xander. The thought of his distance returned yet again. It always appeared in mind, always making her wonder more and more about him. Gabrielle finished her food and placed the plate beside her. Getting to her feet, she approached the young man.

As she got closer to him, she saw his piece of wood more clear now. "What are you making?"

Xander lifted his head to face her, "What?"

She smiled as she sat down next to him. "That piece of wood. What are you making?"

He looked down at the wood in question and smirked. "Didn't realize I was making a stake. Kinda looks like Mr. Pointy."

"Who's Mr. Pointy?" Gabrielle asked.

"There you are!"

Four heads turned to the source of the new voice. There, in front of them stood two gargoyles.

"You killed our leader!" The green gargoyle said as he pointed to Brooklyn.

"What?" Gabrielle asked shockingly.

"Easy everyone." Xena said as she entered next. Opening a pocket that was tied to her waist she pulled out a vial. "Everything will be cleared up in a second. I just got to bring this to Argo."

"But he killed our leader!" The green one yelled.

"And there's our sacrifice!" The yellow one joined.

"Everybody quiet." Xena said sternly. She approached the sick horse and opened the vial. "How's he doing?"

Gabrielle said slowly, "He's getting a little worse. A second ago he was sleeping. But as soon as you got here he awoke."

She smiled, "He just knows me too well." The Warrior Princess then stroked his main. "It will be all over soon." His skin was seating bullets. "Drink this." She opened his mouth and poured it in.

Argo swallowed the liquid.

"You'll feel better soon. Now, just go back to sleep."

And with that said, it was almost on cue, Argo's eyes fluttered closed again. He then entered a deep sleep.

Satisfied, she now turned around. "Now what's going on here?"

The yellow one said, "He killed our leader and stole our sacrifice!"

"He didn't kill your leader." Xander said as he got to his feet.

"You were going to kill Joxer!" Brooklyn growled.

"It was for a sacrifice. We were honoring Artemis." The yellow one growled. She approached him and yelled, "And you killed our leader!"

"He didn't kill him!" Xander yelled more loudly.

"What happened!?" Gabrielle asked trying to make clear of the situation.

"Enough." Xena said to break off the commotion. "I think I heard enough to understand what's going on."

She walked toward the gargoyles. "It appears that Brooklyn here saved Joxer from last night. Am I right?" They nodded. "What exactly happened to Joxer that made you want to sacrifice him? And before another yelling match happens. Tell everyone clearly and calmly."

"Why should we cooperate?" The green gargoyle asked.

Xena took out her sword. "Look. I've had enough of this. We're going to get to the bottom of this now. And if you don't want to play nice, then turn around and leave. We won't bother you and you won't bother us. Now, everyone will tell the truth. Once that's done, then we can come to realistic conclusions." She looked at all of her friends, one at a time. "Agreed?"

Everyone was silent for a second, but in a matter of a few moments, everyone came to same conclusion.

"Alright." Xena said as she sheathed back her weapon. "Brooklyn, did you kill their leader?"

"No." He said simply.

"Why not?"

He sighed. "I wanted to. I wanted to do something, and if nothing was going to happen, then this would become a constant cycle. A constant chase between us and them. So…" He let out a breath, "Xander made a decision."

"Ah ha." The brunette woman said. She then turned to Xander. "So you killed him?"

He nodded. "I had to. I made a decision. Brooklyn was right. Something had to be done. And turning him over to either a trial that was run by humans or a trial that was run by gargoyles wouldn't be fair. He needed to be dealt with. If I had the chance to do it again, I would do it." He took a breath. "In order to save Brooklyn or any of you, I would do it again within a heartbeat."

She understood his reasoning. "So it seems Xander did what he did within reason." Xena then walked over to the gargoyles. "Now that you know the truth. Are you going to leave?"

The yellow gargoyle argued, "No. He still killed him!" She then grabbed Joxer's arm. "And we need him to complete the ceremony."

Joxer spoke up, "I didn't attack her!"

Xena went to her friend, "What happened that day, Joxer? In your words, what happened? Be completely truthful. Your life depends on it."

Joxer told them everything that happened that day.

"So it seems Joxer was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. You can't blame him for that." Xena summed up. She went to her waist and pulled out his sword. "Found this by the way." Xena gave him the weapon.

"Thanks, Xena." He smiled. "You didn't find my helmet, did you?"

She shook her head, "Nope. Sorry, Joxer."

"But he was the sacrifice! We need him to finish it." The green one stated.

Xena said to them, "You could sacrifice two deers instead. Look, Joxer isn't going to be used. If you try to take him, I'll see to it that you don't have the arms you need to have in order to get a sacrifice in the first place. Then what will you do?"

They grumbled.

"Alright." The yellow one said. "But our leader…"

"Is dead." Xena finished. "He died in battle as a warrior should have. Nothing wrong with that honor. Both human and gargoyle respond well to that. Xander did what he had to do. And it was to save a friend of his. He did what he had to do. Killing is wrong. No doubt about that. But he did what he had to do. Now, go back to your clan, catch some deer, and honor your ceremony tonight with him in memory."

They wanted to argue more, but they knew they wouldn't be able to do anything different. So, they agreed reluctantly, and they went on their way.

Xander sighed as he went back to his seat. "That went better then I thought."

Gabrielle, Joxer, Xena, and Brooklyn approached him.

Xena said, "You did what you had to do, Xander. Your first kill is never easy. You still have my respect."

Brooklyn and Joxer added their comments as well. Both were thankful that he did what he did.

That just left Gabrielle and Xander.

"I understand why you did it, Xander. Xena's right, your first kill is never easy." 'It wasn't my first kill,' Xander thought as his mind went back to Jesse's destruction, just as it had so many times in the past.

---

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

Title: Dark Becomes Light  
Author: Jonathan  
Chapter: 21  
Rating: Nothing worse than the tv shows. Think people around the age of 15 are mature enough to read this. Just as the shows which tend to get dark at times,  
this might get there too.  
Category: Gabrielle/Xander  
Spoilers: In Buffy, post: "Living Conditions," In Gargoyles: Post "Journey" If Greg isn't counting season 3 as canon, I'm not either. In Xena, post: "Key to the Kingdom"  
Summery: Xander finds a mystical artifact. Demona calls upon it and takes Xander along for the ride. When there, he and a gargoyle meet. Together the two of them end up in Ancient Greece.  
Disclaimer: Buffy: the Vampire Slayer is owned by Whedon, Fox, and UPN. Gargoyles is owned by Bueana Vista and Disney. Xena: the Warrior Princess is owned by Renaissance Pictures, Tapert, and Raimi.  
Author Notes: It appears that I'm back. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm going to be sticking to for this series for a while. See how far I can get into it again. Let me know what you think.  
Crossovers Planned:  
Buffy: the Vampire Slayer  
Gargoyles  
Xena: Warrior Princess  
Special Thanks: Nick, William, and Cyclone  
-------------------------------

Unlike almost any other time, Gabrielle was the first to wake up. As soon as her eyes welcomed the new days, the sun's rays shined brightly across her newly awakened face. She yawned briefly and pulled herself into a sitting position.

Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she scratched the back of her head and looked at her surroundings. Xena, Xander, and Joxer were sleeping all around her.

As she got to her feet, she noticed Brooklyn was sitting on the nearest log. Watching her feet, she carefully walked over her friends to where the sitting gargoyle was currently sunbathing.

"Morning." The young woman said with a smile.

"Morning." Brooklyn said simplistically. He looked at the sun in front of him, "You're up early."

She shrugged, "It does happen on occasion. Although sleeping in is something that I definitely enjoy more."

Brooklyn looked at her, and then at Xena, "Didn't Xena want to wake up early for something?"

The blond looked at him confusingly. "I don't think so." She looked at Xena as well as she turned in her sleep, "Last night was pretty rough. I know we had that huge problem, but after that resolved, all I wanted to do was go to sleep. If she did say something to me, I probably was too tired to remember what it was."

"After we talked, I went back to sleep."

She still had a confused look on her face, "Didn't you spend last night awake?"

He shook his head, "When everyone went to bed last night, I decided to get some sleep too. After my fight with the leader, I actually forced myself to stay awake when I should've slept. So, in order to make up for the lack of sleep, I decided to sleep instead of staying awake. That way my body can find its balance."

She said, "Makes sense. You're body was going to catch up with you at some point anyway."

"And there could be a time in the future when I'm needed, and I can't help you because I'm asleep." He said honestly.

"Gargoyle biology was always difficult to manipulate." A new voice said out of nowhere.

Gabrielle and Brooklyn looked at the new source as bright yellow light appeared out of nowhere. "It is an easy lesson to overcome, but it always screws people up when they first learn it."

Brooklyn growled, "Puck."

Puck smiled, "Shush….you don't want to make Alex cry. This is his first time using the Phoenix Gate."

His eyes widened, "You have the Gate?"

The Fae grinned, "Oh, but I do, Brooklyn. Sadly, it's the whole version. You can't use this one when you're carrying only a half of one. Too many problems. Oberon wouldn't like a Time Paradox, now would he?"

"Brooklyn…who's Puck?"

Puck looked at the young woman, "Judging by the fact that Xena is sleeping over there, I assume your Gabrielle. Well, my name is Puck and this little bundle of joy is Alex."

"Puck's one of Oberon's Children. Like Zeus and Aphrodite. Only Puck is someone you have to be careful with."

"Brooklyn is a smart gargoyle, Gabrielle. It seems that his time with Goliath has proven truly beneficiary." He said with a smile. "Sadly, your clan doesn't know where you are. Once Demona cast the spell in the first place and if it hurt his clan by accident, she really wouldn't want to help Goliath with that sort of information."

He then did a summersault in the middle of the air as he continued to hover above ground. "See Alex. What you're looking at is Ancient Greece. We're in the time period when the Greek Gods ruled everything."

Alex smiled and giggled a little.

"Alex is enjoying this lesson I see." Puck said to the two in front of him.

"What are you going to do Puck?" Brooklyn asked.

He replied, "I'm just educating the boy, Brooklyn. That's all. Nothing to worry about." Puck said repositioning the baby in his arms.

"Sure." Brooklyn said with a hint of disgust in his tone. The gargoyle knew fully well how he had to be careful with Puck. Literal meanings to requests and comments had to be proven to be what they truly mean, or else chaos can ensue.

He smirked. "Well, Brooklyn…just wanted to say hello and all. I'm going to go teach some lessons to Alex. I'll make sure to come back a little later to check up on things."

And with that, Puck and Alex disappeared.

The gargoyle sighed,…"This can't be good."

She looked at her friend, "We better tell Xena, Xander, and Joxer."

Brooklyn nodded, "We will. But with Puck involved, they're going to need their sleep. Let's just get back to our day normally. We'll deal with Puck when he comes back. Whenever that is…"

------

Xena groaned as she awoke suddenly. After looking around quickly to see if Gabrielle was still around, she grumbled, "Oh, I hate that. It's late.

"Gabrielle? Gabrielle?" She asked. Nope. She shook her head, "Oh, the one morning I ask you to wake me up for a change. Just when I get Zantar right where I want him—I go and oversleep. Well, thank you very much!"

Xena got to her feet and spun around. "Rope. Rope." Yet, there was only a little that was just over a foot.

-------

Gabrielle sighed as she went through the rude awakening she previously encountered not that long ago.

She stretched out her arms as the water fell upon on nude body. With everyone still asleep Brooklyn hunting for some animals, the welcomed water warmed her body and released the newly formed stress that had recently developed.

The droplets cascaded down her white skin as she continued to sing. She wanted to make sure that she got every inch of her body as the shower continued to flow.

She failed to look behind her when her green shirt was taken.

------

"C'mon Horon," Zantar said to his brother. "Lylos is already at the table. Xena's not that far away/"

"Coming. I'm coming." Horon, the bald brother, said in a hurry.

The two elder brothers headed for the aforementioned piece of furniture. "Prison was a bitch, I take it." Horon said to him.

"I was an idiot." Zantar said as the two sat down. "I didn't think."

"You didn't have us." Lylos reassured him.

"I'll tell you one thing." Zantar said to them. "I definitely had time to think. I won't make the same mistakes again."

"Where are we going?" Horon asked.

"Lumeria." Zantar replied. "Supplies will be waiting for us."

"Oh?" Lylos asked.

He chuckled, "Yeah, just waiting for us to take steal them."

"That's the brother we've missed." Horon said.

Lylos agreed. "Yeah, it hasn't been the same."

Horon added, "Our gang hasn't stolen anything without you. Sure we were close at times, but nothing ever was taken."

Zantar said to his brothers, "Tomorrow—we head east—to Lumeria. They had a harvest this year. So they'll be loaded with cash."

"Good to have ya back, Bro." said the bald brother.

"Yeah," the other one said. "Pickin' up right from where ya left off."

Zantar smiled, "Only this time, I'll be smart. No way I'm going back to that stinkin 'jail."

Suddenly Xena leapt down from a tree, grabbed Zantar with her left arm, and then they both went back into the trees.

Horon said, "Oh, she's good."

Unknown to anyone, Puck watched with Alex in his hands, "This is definitely going to be a lesson you'll never forget."

------

"Gabrielle, what's goin' on?" Xena asked as she led Zantar by Gabrielle's staff.

Gabrielle, now in a brown potato sack, shook her head, "We've got problems. Two actually. I was taking a shower. Uh—I know I put my shirt on that tree. It's just gone. It doesn't make any sense—" she looked at her confusingly.

An idea hit her, "Unless an animal took it. You know? A-a-a fashionable beaver –or—or—" She then noticed a man gagged with her shirt in his mouth. "You didn't."

Xena interjected, "Gabrielle, I was in a hurry. We ran out of rope."

She shook her head. "You stole my favorite shirt?!" It was currently her only shirt. "It's the only shirt that goes with this skirt, Xena. You used it to tie up that-that-that smelly warlord! That's your excuse!? You ran out of rope?"

Xena pointed out, "The good news is that you found somethin' else to wear."

She growled, "It's a sack!"

The brunette asked, "How come you let Xander and Joxer sleep in so late?"

Gabrielle reminded her, "I was topless!"

She then looked around further, "Where's Brooklyn?"

Xena went to get a bucket of water as she heard, "Right here." The gargoyle said carrying a couple pheasants. Bringing them to the nearest log. "Did you tell her?"

She splashed water on Xander and Joxer. "About her shirt? Yeah, she told me."

"No. About Puck."

"Yah. Yah. Ah! Ah! Abandon ship! We're goin' down! " Joxer screamed.

"I'm up! I'm up!" Xander joined. "You didn't have to try and drown me!" He got to his feet. "At least I don't have to take a shower."

"Uh. Oh. Good morning. Hi, Gabrielle. New outfit? Looks good." She then punched him in the shoulder. "Ouch!"

"Shut up!"

"Wait? Puck?" Xena asked shocked.

"Where's your shirt?" Xander asked.

"Xena used it as a gag!" She exclaimed.

"What did I say?" Joxer asked.

Brooklyn reminded them, "Puck showed up this morning. Apparently he's here to teach little Alex some magic lessons."

"Who's Puck?" Joxer asked.

Xena and Brooklyn then began to explain the trickster known as Puck.

------

Gabrielle took out her knife and started to cut down the sack. "I'm telling you, brown is not my color."

Xander sat down beside her, "Well, I got a couple shirts in my bag. Your welcome to one. You could either wear the sack or one of mine. I don't mind."

Gabrielle looked at him for a second. Then shook her head. "You don't have to do that, Xander."

He shrugged. "Go ahead. Nobody's using them. You might as well wear one. It'll be more comfortable then that sack."

She grinned, "Thank you, Xander." He then opened his bag and she went through the two shirts. One was the shirt they found him in the first night they met, then the other one was a short-sleeved green shirt.

Taking it into her hands, she expected it. It looked alright. And it did feel different then her previous shirt. Xander's shirt seemed softer. "I'll be right back."

She then got to her feet and went behind the nearest tree to put on the shirt.

Xander turned to Xena who was busy packing up. "What are we going to do about Puck?"

She said, "We can't really do much until he actually does something."

Gabrielle came out a moment later wearing Xander's shirt.

He looked at her and couldn't help at smile at the image. Gabrielle was wearing his shirt and it didn't look that bad. "That definitely is better than wearing a sac."

Gabrielle grinned her thanks, "Yeah, I'll have to definitely agree."

Xena pointed out, "See. You're doing much better now."

Xander said, "If you want, you can keep the shirt. I don't mind."

She was about to say something when a loud bang was heard.

"Come on." Joxer said in a hurry.

------

"Now look what you've done! Ooh! You monster! I told you never to play with the bottle marked 'Passion'! It's totally explosive stuff!"

Soon, Xena and the rest her friends came running in.

"Aphrodite, what's going on?" Xena said to the Love Goddess.

She turned around, "Xena! Uh! What are you doing here?"

"Xena!"

They soon spotted a little girl running toward them.

"Alesia?" Xena said the moment she came running toward them.

"Please—you have to save me from my evil fairy godsmother!"

Xena looked at the girl, "Your evil fairy godsmother? Who's that?"

Alesia pointed to Aphrodite, "Her!"

"Moi?!" She asked shockingly.

"Let's hear it, Aphrodite." Xena said to her, "What's all this about?"

"Yes…do tell." Puck said as he appeared out of nowhere. "This can be fun."

Aphrodite looked at the new visitor, "Puck. Where did you come from?"

The site of unknown person caused Alesia to run and hide behind Xena. "What's going on?" She asked, frightened.

He thought for a second, "A couple thousand years from the future." The Fae grinned. "So do tell us what's going on? Alex here could learn something."

"The little rugrat wandered in yesterday and she said something about her dad and her wicked step mom. So you know me. I was just trying to help. Then she became like—totally bizarre! And now's she's calling me—"

Alesia finished, "—my evil fairy godsmother."

Aphrodite clarified, "Uh-h-h! That's it! As if! Dear child—do these features look evil?"

"That depends." Puck said. "Are we comparing them to Medusa or a hydra?"

"I ought to zap you back to Avalon!" Aphrodite announced.

"Oh, I'd love that, but Oberon banished me."

Gabrielle asked the girl, "Do you mean the fairy godsmother from the fairy tale?"

"Mm-hmm."

Xena pointed out, "This child's name is Alesia, Princess Alesia of Cyra." The name peaked Zantar's interest. "Her father and I have been friends for years. Alesia—how did you get here? Did you run away from home?"

The girl said, "Uh-huh. Daddy got married. I don't like my stepmother. So I came here to find my fairy godsmother."

Xander said, "I think he's worried about you."

Brooklyn suggested, "We could take her home."

Alesia looked at Xena hopefully, "Then will you be my fairy godsmother?"

Xena said simply, "Just for a little while."

"I think Alesia's father would very much like to know how things are turning out?" Puck announced to everyone. "Oh and don't worry. You'll see me again." He then disappeared.

"This can't be good." Brooklyn said.

---

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

Title: Dark Becomes Light

Author: Jonathan

Chapter: 22

Rating: Nothing worse than the tv shows. Think people around the age of 15 are mature enough to read this. Just as the shows which tend to get dark at times,

this might get there too.

Category: Gabrielle/Xander

Spoilers: In Buffy, post: "Living Conditions," In Gargoyles: Post "Journey" If Greg isn't counting season 3 as canon, I'm not either. In Xena, post: "Key to the Kingdom"

Summery: Xander finds a mystical artifact. Demona calls upon it and takes Xander along for the ride. When there, he and a gargoyle meet. Together the two of them end up in Ancient Greece.

Disclaimer: Buffy: the Vampire Slayer is owned by Whedon, Fox, and UPN. Gargoyles is owned by Bueana Vista and Disney. Xena: the Warrior Princess is owned by Renaissance Pictures, Tapert, and Raimi.

Author Notes: It appears that I'm back. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm going to be sticking to for this series for a while. See how far I can get into it again. Let me know what you think.

Crossovers Planned:

Buffy: the Vampire Slayer

Gargoyles

Xena: Warrior Princess

Special Thanks: Nick, William, and Cyclone

-------------------------------

When Puck disappeared from the temple, the seven of them headed back to the mansion, with Xena leading the way.

Looking at the scenery around her, she decided that maybe a regrouping situation would be needed at this moment. She needed to try and focus on how they were going to handle Puck.

Many years ago, she in fact was the target of Puck. At one point, he designed a whole scenario in what would happen if Solan did know who she was years prior to when she actually did tell him. Through Puck, she always feared the worse when it came to her son.

She never wanted to see Solan die. Never wanted that day to come. And in the possible future, Solan did die. But in the scenario, it was because of her own doing. In order to prevent that from happening she vowed that she would never let him travel with her.

That way he would be safe. But as soon as she decided to allow Solan to travel with her and Gabrielle for that matter, through a twist of fate, Solan did die. It wasn't through her hands though. It was through Hope's, Gabrielle and Dahak's daughter.

The story still left a bitter taste in her mouth, but she did forgive Gabrielle when it all came down to it. However, she did not want to go through that again. And with Puck involved yet again?

Another twist of fate was almost certain to happen. But at what price was the question.

She let out a slight breath.

Puck was going to be a problem, and she didn't know if her friends would handle a scenario like she went through. Sure Gabrielle, her best friend, had gone through traumatic times—even some times by her side.

But…

She didn't know if she could handle a dangerous setback set up by the prankster. Xena needed help with dealing Puck. Xander and Joxer wouldn't be able to understand that much about either. Don't get her wrong. Both have proven very useful, and proven their worth—time and time again. Still…this was Puck.

Xena then turned to Brooklyn. Remembering this morning's story about Puck, she knew Brooklyn was someone who understood Puck's behavior. That was her answer. She needed to get alone with Brooklyn and talk. Maybe he had further insight that she didn't know about.

They were going to have to stop for a few moments. "Alright…we need to stop for a moment."

"We being followed?" Gabrielle asked, knowing fully well that that could be the reason.

She looked at her surroundings a few moments to give that suggestion a chance. "Not yet. I need to talk to Brooklyn for a moment."

"Everything alright?" The gargoyle asked.

"Gabrielle, I need you, Xander, and Joxer to keep an eye on Zantar and Alesia.

They agreed and the two went off.

------

The three of them watched as they walked further down the forest.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Gabrielle asked.

Xander shrugged, "Don't know." He looked down at the young girl, "How are you doing?"

"Where's Xena going?" Alesia asked the three of them.

Joxer came back from sitting Zantar down, his mouth still gagged and his arms tied back against Gabrielle's staff. "She and Brooklyn are just talking."

"So…" Xander began as he pulled over a stone and sat down on it in front of the girl, "Why do you hate your stepmother?"

She crossed her arms, "She's evil. She took my dad away from me."

Gabrielle glanced at her and shook her head, "No. She didn't, Alesia."

"Yes she did." She scoffed and turned around, her back facing them.

"This isn't going to be easy." Joxer said.

"Vanessa wasn't easy." Xander said, referencing a previous.

"Good point." Gabrielle acknowledged. She went to Alesia and knelt down next to her, "Why is she so evil?"

Her eyes narrowed slightly, "She took my daddy away from me. I had him all to myself, and she came in and took him away from me!"

Disgusted she went over to a tree and sat down, her back resting upon the bark. She buried her face in her legs, and wrapping her arms around her knees.

Gabrielle sighed as she got up. "Maybe Xena might have something." Looking toward the direction she and Brooklyn left. "I'll be right back. Watch her."

That being said, the bard left in pursuit of the warriors.

------

Brooklyn was led by Xena to the far side their newest campsite.

"So judging by how you interacted with Puck, I assume that you've had some problems with him before."

He nodded, "Yeah. Back in Manhattan, my clan met up with him a few times. I remember one time when he turned us human and the rest of Manhattan into gargoyles."

She smiled slightly, "You know how dangerous he can be. Good. I'm going to need your help with him then."

"I'll do what I can." The gargoyle added.

"I feel Xander, Joxer, and Gabrielle won't be able to handle themselves against Puck."

"Xena, Xander's had a tough time back in Sunnydale. He should be all right. And Gabrielle and Joxer's been by your side for quite some time. That should be enough."

Unaware by their surroundings, the two didn't know that Gabrielle was standing behind a tree. Hearing the last comment, she didn't like at all was being said. She took a few steps back.

"They didn't just say that, did they?"

Not wanting that to be true, she took a few steps closer. She had to make sure. When satisfied, she placed her ear closer then it was before.

"If we were discussing the gods, then I'd agree with you. But Puck isn't a god, he's a fae—one that is closely tied to Oberon. He's more of a threat. I have to say this: I don't think they'd be able to handle him. Xander, Joxer, and Gabrielle are going to be targets."

They did say that. Xena doesn't think Gabrielle can handle Puck! Storming forward, she joined the two of them.

"Xena!"

Xena and Brooklyn looked at each other, then at Gabrielle.

"Gabrielle…" Xena said.

"You think I can't handle Puck!"

"That's not what we said." Brooklyn clarified.

"That's not what you said! You said I couldn't handle Puck!" She shook her head. "How could you say that?" Gabrielle shook her said. And said in a lower voice, "You don't think I can handle myself! You think Xander and Joxer can't handle this either!

"Don't worry. We'll put ourselves out of harm's way. We're leaving!"

Then Gabrielle left.

"This is just what we need," Xena said to Brooklyn. "You go see how Xander and Joxer are doing."

------

Gabrielle stormed to where her friends were sitting. She grabbed Xander's arm, "C'mon. We're leaving!"

"What?" He asked, surprised.

"Gabrielle!"

She looked at the running form of Xena and Brooklyn. '

"It's not what you think!" Brooklyn hollered at her.

"You think I can't handle Puck!"

"Gabrielle…" Xena said.

"Don't Gabrielle me!" Gabrielle shot at her. "This always happens. If it isn't thinking I can handle something, it's using me to fit your needs!"

"Relax." Xena said trying to reassure her. "Take a breath, and let it out."

She shook her head, "No! I've had it Xena!"

"Should I say something?" Xander asked Joxer quietly.

He shook his head, "Let them have it out."

He shook his head. This reminded him allot of how Willow and Buffy acted at times. Two close friends, yet angry at each other. This reminded him how things were currently happening at home.

He didn't want them to go through this, but he didn't want to intervene. Especially with how the way Gabrielle was acting.

"Where is all this coming from, Gabrielle?!"

Alesia looked at them, "Are they even listening to each other?"

Joxer smiled at her, "Don't worry, Alesia. It will be okay…" He said slowly, "eventually."

"Gabrielle isn't even listening to Xena." Alesia said to Joxer and Xander.

"You need to calm down." Brooklyn said to Gabrielle.

"You were with Xena talking about this!" She said.

Brooklyn took a step back, "That didn't help."

"Oh…what do we have here?" Puck asked as he and Alex appeared.

Xander bent over to where Brooklyn was standing, "Is it me, or is this guy starting to sound like Data?"

Alesia then ran to where Brooklyn was standing. Hiding behind him, she asked, "What does he want?"

"I think I finally found a lesson that Alex can learn from." He said with a grin.

"What would that be?" Brooklyn growled.

His eyes turned bright white as he soared up into air. Somersaulting backwards and hovering in front of the bard, he began,

"Questions and comments always ignored,

Alesia wants nobody to be bored;

Listen young bard, listen well,

For your time of not hearing, will no longer be hard to sell."

All of a sudden Gabrielle stopped her tirade.

Xena glared at Puck, "What did you do?"

He grinned, "I'll leave you to figure that out." With Alex in his hands, he swam around them and disappeared shortly into nowhere.

Joxer got to his feet and slowly walked over to her, "Gabrielle?"

No answer.

She just stood there, motionless. Her eyes staring blankly forward.

"Gabby?"

Nothing.

Xena waved her hand in front of her friend's face, trying to get her attention.

No change.

"Gabrielle, can you hear me?" Xena asked her.

"What's wrong with Gabrielle?" Alesia asked Xena.

"What do we do?" Xander asked as he approached her. "Do you know who I am?"

"Of course I know who you are, Xander." Gabrielle said.

Joxer sighed in relief. "You had me worried, Gabby."

Brooklyn said sternly, "That remains to be proven."

"You alright, Gabrielle?" Joxer asked.

Nothing changed.

Xander looked at her strangely, "Are you feeling alright?"

"I feel fine, Xander."

Xander looked at them, "She's talking to me."

Brooklyn said, "We have to get Puck to reverse the spell."

"We don't even know what the spell does." Joxer said, summing up the problem.

Xena looked at her, then back at Xander, Brooklyn, and Joxer. "We most definitely have a situation." She then moved her head a little to check on Zantar--still sitting next to the tree. "Since Xander seems to be the only one Gabrielle will talk to, I want you to keep an eye on her. Maybe you two can figure something out. And keep an eye on Zantar."

"Couldn't we ask for Aphrodite for some help?" Alesia asked.

Brooklyn shook his head, "We can't, Alesia. Mixing magiks is never a good idea. Even though we have the right idea, Gabrielle's condition could end up worse."

Her eyes started to moisten, "So because of me, Gabrielle might never be the same?"

Xander interjected, "No. You have nothing to worry about."

"He's right," Xena clarified "Puck was going to do something anyway. We didn't have any idea what it was, but he did it. Now we're going to use this time to help Gabrielle."

She looked around, "You like stories, don't you?" Alesia nodded, "Good. Brooklyn and Joxer will tell you a story."

He glanced at her strangely, "We will?"

"Yes, you will."

"I don't know what story to tell her." The gargoyle said innocently.

Xander thought for a moment. He thought about the current situation, and how Aphrodite and her were acting earlier. "Tell her about Cinderella. Use Disney if you have to."

Brooklyn nodded slowly, "I can do that."

The little girl said with a pout, "I don't like the name Cinderella. Can it be Tyrella?"

"Uh…sure." Brooklyn said.

"Alright," Xena said. "I'm going to try and find out what Puck's doing."

------

Xander watched the three of them head in their own destinations. He scratched the back of his neck and looked at Gabrielle.

The young woman sat just as still as she did from earlier that day. "I wish I knew what happened to you."

He looked at her, "You are in there, right?"

She smiled, "Of course I'm here, Xander. Where else would I be?"

He chuckled, "That's kinda of hard to describe."

She showed a confused look, "Why?"

Xander answered, "Well, because for some reason, you're only talking to me."

"I am? Xander, nobody is here besides us."

He questioned, "Didn't you see Joxer, Xena, and Brooklyn here with us?"

Gabrielle shook her head, "No. Who are you talking about?"

Xander stood up for a second and his eyes widened. He was surprised by her response. Just how much did this spell affect her? He wanted to seriously hurt Puck for doing this to her.

But…

He wasn't stupid. Xander didn't want to attack Puck. Not without knowing anything about him, and right now Gabrielle didn't need him to be screaming into the heavens. She needed him to stay calm, and that was what he was going to do. Letting a breath he was holding in, he continued to talk to her.

"They're our friends. We travel with them. Well with Brooklyn and Xena mainly."

"Are you feeling alright, Xander? We don't travel with anyone. It's just us. We walk around helping people. We walk around like Hercules and Ioulas."

"Uh…huh." Xander said strangely. "I feel fine, Gabrielle. Just a little tired."

She smirked, "You should be tired. We just had a huge problem with gargoyles. If it wasn't for you killing that leader, we'd still be having that problem."

Listening to her, it seemed like everything that happened with him, happened.

"Not to mention when Doxin enslaved you. That was hard to get through. If Xylos and you didn't become friends that time, I seriously wouldn't know what I'd do if you if something happened to you."

He chuckled a little. She definitively cared about him.

"Yeah…that's a time I won't forget." He thought for a moment. Just how much did her mind compensate for all the time he wasn't around? Was Xena at all part of her life? How much did Puck change from her past?

"What did you do before we met?"

She answered, "I traveled alone." Gabrielle smiled at him, "It was a lonely life. But living in Potedia wasn't that exciting. I wanted to see the world. There was just so much that I didn't know about."

He sat down beside her. Looking at her, he asked, "If you were alone for so long, why did you invite me to come along?"

The bard answered, "You just looked so alone and you didn't know where you were—you came from the future, and you had no idea what was going on. I couldn't turn you away."

He shook his head, "And I have to thank you for that."

"Not a problem, Xander." Gabrielle said simply. "Truth is, I like having you around. Talking to you is so easy…although…"

"Yeah?"

She sighed, "I know you're always pulling away and all. I understand it, I really do. You don't want me to know about the future, and you don't want to change the timeline. But could we just talk about things? Could we just get to know each other? I want to know what makes Xander…Xander."

He sighed, "I don't know."

"Please, Xander. I just want to get to know you. I don't care if you do go back to the future and leave me behind. I just want to be able to say that I made a friend, who became my best friend, and revisit my memories whenever I want to. That way, I maybe be alone traveling, but at least I have you're presence to keep me grounded."

Xander sighed again. Gabrielle wanted to talk to him, really get to know him. Yes, he did tell her a little about his past, but that was only because he wanted t to get to know her too.

And if Gabrielle's past was only currently viewed to herself as a loner, he didn't want that to be true. Xander wanted her to have a friend, and if she looked at him as someone that she got along with and was someone she was happy to be around with, then…

Then…

He nodded. Then he would tell her about himself.

"Alright, Gabrielle." He paused for a moment, "What do you want to know?"

------

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

Title: Dark Becomes Light

Author: Jonathan

Chapter: 23

Rating: Nothing worse than the tv shows. Think people around the age of 15 are mature enough to read this. Just as the shows which tend to get dark at times,

this might get there too.

Category: Gabrielle/Xander

Spoilers: In Buffy, post: "Living Conditions," In Gargoyles: Post "Journey" If Greg isn't counting season 3 as canon, I'm not either. In Xena, post: "Key to the Kingdom"

Summery: Xander finds a mystical artifact. Demona calls upon it and takes Xander along for the ride. When there, he and a gargoyle meet. Together the two of them end up in Ancient Greece.

Disclaimer: Buffy: the Vampire Slayer is owned by Whedon, Fox, and UPN. Gargoyles is owned by Bueana Vista and Disney. Xena: the Warrior Princess is owned by Renaissance Pictures, Tapert, and Raimi.

Author Notes: It appears that I'm back. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm going to be sticking to for this series for a while. See how far I can get into it again. Let me know what you think.

Crossovers Planned:

Buffy: the Vampire Slayer

Gargoyles

Xena: Warrior Princess

Special Thanks: Nick, William, and Cyclone

-------------------------------

Gabrielle just sat there, absorbing everything Xander was telling her. While he did restrain from telling her some information, she did hear more things like she wanted to do in the first place.

She learned about his friends, his family, and his home life in California. He told her about his night job of trying to keep the world safe. His mentioning of vampires were obscure too, but she could relate when she thought about the Baccae. She even wondered that maybe there was a connection between the two.

But something wasn't right. Something that she wasn't used to. For some strange reason she seamed to be more in tune with Xander. As if she always agreed with him and that she didn't find anything to disagree about. It seamed almost foreign, yet somewhat peaceful.

It almost seamed as though she had her mind and was able to communicate, she wasn't able to grasp onto her own motions…as if she wasn't in control. It was weird, definitely weird. But what was even weirder was that she didn't have a problem with that.

"So…then I had to disable the bomb. And until this day, I never had told that to anyone. And because of the night, Oz ended up with an upset tummy." He smirked at the last part of the statement. "I guess he ate something that didn't agree with him."

She looked at him confusingly, "What's a bomb?'

"Um…" He looked as if he was in thought, "just something that destroys allot of things at once."

"Oh." Gabrielle said somewhat silently.

"Yeah." He rubbed his hands down his pant leg. She watched carefully as he did this, the tight leather clung close to his leg. Gabrielle smiled at the image. "You're taking this in easily." He commented.

Gabrielle replied, "I guess it's because I've seen Xena set some off."

He looked at her with surprise, "You remember Xena?"

"Yeah. Before you told me about the bomb, some things started to click a little. I started to remember that Xena was the one I met first and we began our adventures together. It just happened when you brought up Vanessa, it was kinda hard to see how you would be able to bring peace together to two groups of people, and yet know nothing about either of them."

He chuckled a little, "That would do it. You didn't know who any of our friends were. For some reason, I only existed in your world. If you did only have me, I don't think we would survive half the times we get caught into something. Don't get me wrong, I have had a hard time living back in Sunnydale with vampires and demons, I just don't think I could handle living in Greece all by myself."

She nodded, "I can understand what your saying. I don't know if I'd be able to survive by myself if I was trapped in the future."

He smiled, "Well, if you did, I would definitely help you out."

Gabrielle grinned. Xander really did care about her. "You do realize that you told me things that I probably shouldn't hear about."

Xander shrugged, "I'm sure I let some things slip. Especially within the last few minutes. Once I let my guard down." He let out another chuckle, "I just guess I do miss the closeness of people."

"Well," Gabrielle said in response, "you had good reason. I know I wanted to get you to talk, but you did it for a reason. But look? There's no gods around."

He smiled. "Yep, no gods."

'Wow.' Gabrielle found herself thinking. His smile was something different for her to see. Don't get her wrong, she has seen his smile…but not when it was careless Xander smile. A smile that was caused by a subject that he was familiar with. She had to admit. It was nice.

One that she could definitely like to see more often.

He sighed. "But I do think I should talk about the future only when necessary. Basically when it is only needed."

"Or…" Gabrielle said with a whim, "when it's just us?"

He grinned, "Sure, Gabrielle. Or when it's just you and me."

------

"Um, alright…Alesia. You really want to hear the story of Tyrella?"

Alesia smiled at the gargoyle. "Oh, I do. I love stories."

"Ok…" Brooklyn said as he sat down on a log that was already taken up by the little girl. "Let's see. If Lex tells Alex stories, I should be able to do this…" He wondered how this was supposed to start.

Brooklyn knew the story of Cinderella, but he always believed that if it had gargoyles in it, it could be different. Plus maybe if he started to paint gargoyles in a positive light, then maybe gargoyles could start to prosper.

"I hope it has a happy ending."

"Alright…once upon a time there was a human named Tyrella. Being raised by her stepmother, she was quite happy. Even though her stepsisters gave her a hard time time….

A red gargoyle sat down with a bunch of eggs in the rookery. He polished them off with a wag as the full moon held high in the night sky. His wings glistened as the beams of light splashed on his dark maroon wings.

"La la la la."

The gargoyle noticed the door open as a young woman entered. A worn-out bandanna covered the top of her head, allowing to keep her long blond hair flowing freely behind her head leading down her neck.

"Good evening, Uncle."

The gargoyle smiled, "Tyrella, you don't have to call me, Uncle. We aren't related."

She smiled as she picked up an egg and started to rotate. "I know. But you were my father's best friend, Uncle. It only seems right if you two were related."

He chuckled, "Alright, Tyrella. If you need an uncle, I'll be him." He looked down at the latest progeny of his clan, "They're looking healthy tonight, aren't they?"

"Oh yes." Tyrella said with a smile as she rotated another. "Today has been quite busy."

"I would think so." He said with a little disgust. "They give you allot work to do. Too much if you ask me."

"It's to be expected, Uncle. They place a roof over my head. A few household chores are nothing to pain myself over."

"They are taking advantage of your kind nature, Tyrella. Sooner or later you're going to have to make a choice."

"Tyrella!"

The young woman turned to see the door barge open. "Yes, stepmother?"

Her stepmother snarled, "Are you done yet?"

She shook her head, "I'm helping my uncle, dear stepmother."

The tall woman glared at her, "Come back to the house, I need your help."

"For whatever for?" Tyrella asked.

"My toe clippings!"

Joxer screamed.

Brooklyn looked at him, "Joxer."

"What?"

"Take a breath." The gargoyle reminded him.

"But the foot! What are you trying to do? Scare the kid half to death?" He looked at Alesia. "What is it, honey?"

She clarified, "It's only a story, Joxer."

Brooklyn looked at them, "How about we continue with the story?"

"Yeah, Brooklyn. Tell me how evil her stepmother was!"

------

Aphrodite bent down within her temple and found a slipper. "Oh-h-h-h. My little pookie's slipper."

She then found herself standing in front of the mirror. Aphrodite looked at her image, and her reflection said, "Admit it. You miss the little monster."

Aphrodite scowled, "As if! What's there to miss?! The noise?! The crying?! The fairy godsmother rap?" She sighed, with a pout. "She did have potential/"

"Fess up, girlfriend. You're suffering from empty nest syndrome. Your little boy, Cupid, is all grown up, and you're lonely."

Aphrodite looked at her reflection, "She was kinda cute, wasn't she?"

Her reflection smirked, "No duh! Your problem is, you didn't play the mommy gig long enough, you know?"

The goddess clarified, "You mean like—stories and cuddles and that kinda stuff? I could do that." She smiled, "You think I could do that?"

"Totally. She could be—your personal mascot, the demigoddess of puppy love."

Aphrodite smiled, "Tubular! I am such a visionary!"

With such of epiphany, she squealed in delight.

"I always knew you were a pig."

Aphrodite turned around as quick as she could and spotted Puck hovering in front of her, Alex in his arms.

"I guess you needed to see yourself say it to finally believe it."

"Puck." Aphrodite growled.

"Shhhh." He whispered. "Alex is sleeping. His latest lesson took allot out of him."

"What are you doing here? I thought you'd be pestering Xena and her friends."

He grinned, "Oh they are definitely too busy with the spell I cast for them to do anything to me." Puck chuckled, "That's what's great about these humans. Whenever a problem strikes, they're always gung-ho to solve them."

"What kind of spell did you cast?"

"I brought a problem our little blond bard has always been having to the surface. I didn't think of casting it, but your little demigoddess of puppy love is loaded with great ideas."

She sneered, "Why don't you go back to the time your from? Alex obviously learned his lesson, so you're done."

He grinned, "Being taught the lesson, he has. But alas, the process of the understanding is always interesting. Humans are always unpredictable."

"What did you do to Gabrielle?" Aphrodite demanded.

"Why don't you go see for yourself?" Puck suggested with a wily grin.

------

Xena entered the clearing and soon found herself seeing two small groups of people. Gabrielle and Xander were on one side while Joxer, Brooklyn, and Alesia were on the other end.

When she was trying to find the trickster, she did discover Zantar's men. They weren't that far behind her, so she set them off on a detour. It would only provide the time they needed to help solve Gabrielle's problem.

"Xander?" Xena called out.

He turned his head, and spotted the Warrior Princess. "Hey, Xena."

"Can we talk for a moment?" Xander nodded and told the young bard that he'd be back.

"What's up?"

"How's she doing?" Xena asked with concern.

He replied, "Pretty much the same."

She nodded, "I want to try something." Glancing at her best friend, she asked, "Can you come over here, Gabrielle? Xander and I want to talk to you."

Both waited for a response, but none came.

Xander sighed.

"Oh hi." Joxer said a few moments later. "Brooklyn and I were telling Alesia about Tyrella. Did you know that there this was character that looked allot like he did in it?"

Brooklyn and Alesia shortly joined the reunited friends.

Xander sighed as he turned to Gabrielle who still sat down in the exact position he left her in. "Can you come over here, Gabrielle?"

"Yes, of course I can, Xander." She replied with a grin, but she didn't do anything.

"That's weird." Brooklyn said. "Why didn't she come over to us?"

Xander looked at her. "Please join us, Gabrielle."

She nodded and got to her feet. Gabrielle shortly joined them.

"So Gabrielle still isn't hearing anybody else?" Joxer asked.

Xander nodded with a sigh, "Yeah. She's still only hearing me."

"Is that all?" A new voice asked.

They all turned to see the Love Goddess. "Gabrielle can only hear you, Xander." She then turned to the young bard. "You can't hear any of us, can you?"

Gabrielle looked at them strangely. She did see their lips moving, but nothing was being said. She glanced at Xander, "Why can't I hear them?"

Xander looked at her, "That's what we're trying to figure out. Puck cast a spell on you, and at this moment all we can figure is that you can only hear me."

She shook her head, "This can't be true. Are you saying that I'm under a spell?"

Xander sighed, "Take it from a guy who's been under a spell before." He then faced Brooklyn, Xena, and Joxer. "We've all been under spells before. We're going to get Puck and force him to reverse it."

Gabrielle shook her head again. "I don't want this."

Xena took Gabrielle's hand and made sure that the two could face one another. She mouthed a few words, and Gabrielle nodded.

She stood there for a few moments. Gabrielle looked at Xander, "Why can't I move?"

Xander's eyes widened, "What?"

He shook his head. This was so surreal and weird. He had an idea. Xander looked at her. "I have a theory. Gabrielle, don't be mad about this, but jump up and down."

Without hesitation, Gabrielle did just that. She started jumping up and down.

"By the gods!" Joxer whispered.

Xander said, "Stop, Gabrielle. Just stop."

And she did. He then turned to his friends. "Try and figure this out. I'm going to take care of Gabrielle." Xander then placed his arm on her shoulders. She turned her face to Xena who nodded to her with concern.

Then the two walked down to where they were moments before.

-----------------------------

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

Title: Dark Becomes Light  
Author: Jonathan  
Chapter: 24  
Rating: Nothing worse than the tv shows. Think people around the age of 15 are mature enough to read this. Just as the shows which tend to get dark at times,  
this might get there too.  
Category: Gabrielle/Xander  
Spoilers: In Buffy, post: "Living Conditions," In Gargoyles: Post "Journey" If Greg isn't counting season 3 as canon, I'm not either. In Xena, post: "Key to the Kingdom"  
Summery: Xander finds a mystical artifact. Demona calls upon it and takes Xander along for the ride. When there, he and a gargoyle meet. Together the two of them end up in Ancient Greece.  
Disclaimer: Buffy: the Vampire Slayer is owned by Whedon, Fox, and UPN. Gargoyles is owned by Bueana Vista and Disney. Xena: the Warrior Princess is owned by Renaissance Pictures, Tapert, and Raimi.  
Author Notes: It appears that I'm back. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm going to be sticking to for this series for a while. See how far I can get into it again. Let me know what you think.  
Crossovers Planned:  
Buffy: the Vampire Slayer  
Gargoyles  
Xena: Warrior Princess  
Special Thanks: Nick, William, and Cyclone  
-------------------------------

Gabrielle was shortly to her previous position. She sat down and looked at the young man in front her—a man that who had an incredible power apparently. Through some insane trickery caused by Puck, he was able to control her…to control her every move. The only thing that she could figure out is, that her mind still belonged to her. As far as she was concerned, her mind was truly her own.

Normally, when the thought of something like this, a person would completely outraged. And she was. Gabrielle was definitely upset about this. But this wasn't Xander's fault. He had no participation in this cruel joke. He was simply a bystander and because of her argument with Xena earlier, Puck used that conversation to fit his simple whims.

She watched Xander sit down and ran his hands down his face. He shook his head, "I can't believe this." With a sigh, he added, "This is Valentine's Day all over again."

Xander looked at the young woman, "I don't know what to do." He watched her stare blankly at.

He could only imagine what she was thinking. The last thing he wanted to do was cause her torture. Torture that was only caused due to the fact she couldn't do anything of her own free will. Just to be able do nothing originally thought out by her mind.

Gabrielle was definitely in a bad situation, and when they found Puck, he was going to make him pay for what he did to her.

Nobody deserved to have this power. It was not his to have. He looked at her with concern. This had to be extremely difficult for her to be going through.

Gabrielle looked at the distraught features of his face. She wanted to assure him, "This isn't your fault."

"I know, Gabrielle." He took a breath, "But…this is insane. I could say anything and you'd be forced to do it. I don't want that power."

Xander then turned around and saw Brooklyn, Joxer, Xena, and Aphrodite talking. He wanted to be there and find a way tot stop this madness with the trickster, but he also wanted to make sure Gabrielle wasn't going to be taken advantaged of. Without him here, she'd be sitting still and not be able to do anything. She wouldn't be able to defend herself if something happened.

"I have friends with power, and they abused it. Not intentionally, but it always happens some way or another. I'm sure given the time, I'd abuse this power and force you do something, and I hate that to be something we'd regret."

"Xander…"

He shook his head, "No."

"Xander…"

"That won't happen."

He knew it would. It was bound to happen. Xander got to his feet and turned around. "I don't want that to happen."

"It won't, Xander."

"How do you know that?" He asked her.

"I don't see you as a person to take advantage of me."

He sighed for a moment. Xander wanted to prove to her that he could. "You really think I won't take advantage of you? Hell, how do I know what you say is truly from you, Gabrielle. I could easily say something and you'd have to do it."

She just stared at him strangely, "Xander…I…"

He let out a breath that he was holding in. "Gabrielle, quack like a duck."

Her eyes widened. What? She thought. Without any restraint, she opened her mouth and quacked.

"You can stop now, Daisy."

And she did.

He looked down at the ground for a moment. Then pulling himself into staring at the bard, he said, "I'm not perfect. I'm human. Mistakes are bound to happen, and when it does, it will only make things worse. Granted, the duck moment was cruel, and I'm sorry about that. I don't want to torture you, Gabrielle."

"Xander…"

"Stop it, Gabrielle. Just drop it, ok. I don't want to hear it."

She did stop.

Xander waited for a response, but when he didn't get one, he turned back to face her. She was just sitting down, staring forward. He sighed when he realized what happened.

"See, this is what I'm talking about." Xander said to her. "I don't want this. I don't want to be able to force your mind to shut down. I don't want you to have limits that aren't set up by yourself."

He moved forward and sat in front of her, "I want you to be Gabrielle, as much Gabrielle as you really are. I don't want you to be a Gabrielle that isn't 100 you." Xander ran a hand down the back of his head. "I want you to be you, Gabrielle."

If she had the power to pull him in a hug, she would. He was throwing himself into a knot about this. She had heard the phrase, 'to err is human,' and that was what he was describing. He really didn't want this ability.

"Look, Gabrielle. I know this isn't ideal for you. Hell, it isn't ordeal for me too." He took a breath, "but I'll try and make this as easy for you as possible. I won't intentionally order to harm yourself and I won't take advantage of you."

"Xander."

He turned his head to see the walking form of Alesia heading toward. "Xena said she wants your help."

"But…Gabrielle…" He said slowly.

"She said she wanted to run something by you."

"Take a break, Studmuffin." Aphrodite said as she approached them. "We'll keep an eye her." She shrugged, "Besides, you won't be far away."

He looked at Xena questioningly who nodded in return. "Alright." He looked back at Gabrielle. "But she can't hear anyone else?"

Aphrodite smiled, "That's where I come in." Pulling out a scroll, she said, "This won't be like last year. All we have to do is write on the scroll, and Gabrielle will be able to read it. She might not hear words, but she can read them."

Xander grinned, "That should work." He glanced at her, "I'll be back. Just read what they write to you."

------

Puck sat on a branch near the top of a tree, looking below, he kept learning more and more about these humans. He could tell they cared a great deal about the obedient bard.

"See Alex, this is why humans are so great. They are consumed with other people's problems, that they're forgetting their other objective."

He shook his head, "Oh, sure they know about Zantar's men, but they aren't doing anything about it."

The trickster looked at the child, "How would you like to review an old lesson?"

That being said, the two of them disappeared.

------

"I don't like this." Xena said as she watched the two of them head to their aforementioned sitting area.

"None of us do." Brooklyn reminded her. "Just be glad that it was Xander. We know he won't do anything to jeopardize her."

"Totally." Aphrodite said with a smile. "That Puck can give anyone a serious identity crisis."

Xena stated, "We can't forget Zantar. His men are still out there."

Brooklyn looked at her questioningly, "Maybe we can use Puck for that. Kill two birds with one stone."

The Warrior Princess thought about for a second. "Possible. But tricking Puck isn't going to be easy. And he won't take kindly to removing Gabrielle's curse."

Joxer suggested, "We could just ask him."

"I don't think so, Joxer." Brooklyn told him. "He isn't the most helpful fae."

"Oh." Joxer said in a whispered tone. He thought for a second, "Does he have a weakness?"

Brooklyn and Xena looked at each other for a second.

"Iron," they said in unison.

Joxer then pointed out when he pulled out his sword, "Then we should be ok."

"Joxer, honey." Aphrodite began, "it isn't going to be that easy. If you think my magic can cause problems, you already seen what Puck can do."

"Xena…"

Xena looked down to Alesia, "Yes, Alesia?"

"I want to help Gabrielle too, but I don't know what I can do."

Xena looked at Gabrielle and then at Alesia. "Go over to Gabrielle and she can tell you a story. She can continue the one Brooklyn and Joxer started."

She looked at her confusingly, "Will Gabrielle be able to do it?"

Aphrodite smiled, "I got an idea. I got this scroll, and I think it might be the key to help her out."

The mention of a scroll caused Xena and Joxer to look at her sternly.

"Chill. This won't be like last time. I know I can cast a spell on her without seriously making things worse. And besides, spending time with my favorite gal pal is always something I enjoy."

Xena knew Aphrodite wouldn't make things this difficult. Especially with Puck involved. "Alright, Aphrodite. When you two go over, get Xander to come back to us."

"Definitely." Aphrodite said with a smile.

That being said, the two blonds headed to meet with Xander and Gabrielle.

"You sure that's a good idea?" Joxer asked.

"Joxer, when Aphrodite's heart's in the right place, she'll help out. Besides, if its to help stop one of Puck's spells, I'm sure she more than willing to help."

"Alesia said you wanted to see me."

------

"Zantar's this way." The bald brother said to his gang.

"Are you sure?" The other brother asked curiously,

He smiled, "Without a doubt. While Zantar was in jail, I knew Xena was going to be on her way. So, I asked around and learned things about her. Apparently she's an easier target now."

"How so?" Asked one of the gang members.

"For the last month and a half, she and that bard she travels along with took in two more people…one of which is a gargoyle."

"Gargoyle!" The younger brother exclaimed.

"Which would normally be a problem, but this isn't a regular gargoyle. This one actually isn't from around here. In fact both of them aren't from around here.

They're from the future."

"How far into the future?" Lylos asked.

Horon grinned, "Doesn't matter. Take care of them, Xena will be too distracted enough for us to rescue Zantar and head over to Lumeria."

"How are we going to do this?" The same gang member asked.

Horon grinned, "By wearing these." He then went behind a tree and pulled out seven suits of armor. Armor that none of them have ever seen.

"Where did you get those? Hephaestus doesn't even build armor like these." Horon asked.

Lylos grinned, "Doesn't matter, Horon. Just wear these and Xena and her friends are going to have a hard time dealing with any of our men."

Horon smiled, "This is definitely going to be a interesting meeting."

------

"From what we know, Puck is weakened by iron. Since he hasn't had much experience personally, I think he'd be most surprised by you."

Xander looked at her, "I don't know…"

Brooklyn clarified, "Puck has spent time around my clan and has dealt time with Xena."

"He hasn't spent time with me." Joxer pointed out. "Look, I know I might be out of my league here, but I want to help."

Xena reminded him, "He knows I've been spending time with you, Joxer. He would use that to his advantage." She then faced him specifically, "and you are helping Gabrielle. We're going to need you when Puck is dealing with Xander. You'll be reinforcement."

------

Gabrielle looked ahead of her as Xander headed to where Xena and the others were talking. To her left sat Alesia with Aphrodite not that far behind her.

She hated this.

The thought of not being able to do anything still crept her out. She didn't know if she could actually stand just sitting in one spot not doing anything.

Remembering Xander's words, she knew they were her only option. Looking at the scroll she read the words.

Nodding after she read the words, she faced Alesia…

"Alright…well…Tyrellla…well…was… She was happey---even though she lived with her wicked stepmother—the meanest, the crankiest, the most horrid woman alive!"

888888

A woman who had long dark hair she said, "Pelia, come here, Sweetie."

Her stepsister walked down the stairs. Brusing the blond locks away from her face, she groaned, "Mommy! Look what my stupid stepsister did! She ruined my Calvinius Kleinius."

Together, they yelled, "Tyrella."

"Yes, dear stepmother." Tyrella returned as she her stepsister sit beside her stepmother.

Her stepmother told her, "There's a crease in Pelia's dress. Aren't you forgetting something?"

Tyrella thought for a moment, "I swept the floor, washed the dishes, cleaned the attic, weeded the garden. I dug you a new well. I rotated the gargoyle eggs. I've been terribly busy."

"Well, get over it! You've neglected your most important duty."

"And that is?" Tyrella asked.

"The food shopping!" She answered.

"Mommy!" Pelia shouted, "My stupid stepsister's ruined everything!"

"Tyrella!" They yelled again.

"Yes?"

Her stepmother growled, "Can't you do anything right?"

She replied, "There is nothing wrong with the dress. You anger is misplaced. It's a convenient way to your deeper emotions, the same way your mistreatment of me and my belongings—is your way to avoid intimacy. You both need to get in touch with your inner child."

The stepmother looked at her daughter, "You getting' any of this?"

She looked at her when the door barged open when a tall man entered the room, "Hello, everyone. I have a message from the prince."

The stepmother grinned, "I heard there was something going on tonight."

Pelia said happily, "Ooh, the prince. I knew he couldn't stay away from me forever."

The messenger nodded, "The prince wishes to invite you all to his royal ball tonght. He'll chose a bride tonight."

"A bride?" Asked Pelia.

"A bride." The stepmother clarified.

Tyrella smiled, "A royal party. I know I would love to come."

The messenger looked at her up and down, "I think the prince wouldn't be interested you."

"Why would he go out with Tyrella when he can go out with my daughter? Show her, Pelia."

"Right, Ma." She said as she went to the messenger and started to dance around him, using him as if he was a pole.

"Tell them to stop, Xander."

"You can stop now, Gabrielle."

888888

"It was starting to get good." Zantar said as the rest of the groupe headed to where the story was being told.

"It's almost lunch time. We better eat, and we better move. Zantar's men are on their way, and with Puck out there, I don't think it's going to go well." She faced Gabrielle who was sitting as still as she has been lately. "Xander, see if Gabrielle put the pan, spoons, sugar, and butter. Brooklyn and I caught some fish earlier."

Xander was about to ask when he remembered, "I'll get them."

"Joxer, why don't you continue the story?"

"Can't Gabrielle do it?" He whined slightly. "They were already storytelling when you interrupted them."

Xander added, "I could do it if you want."

"I want you to come with me, Xander. We're going to put some distance between Zantar's men. Brooklyn can keep on eye on Zantar and cook the fish."

"Uh…Xena, I don't know if I can cook that well."

Xena nodded after coming to a realization. "Alright. Brooklyn you stay with Gabrielle, Alesia, and Zantar. Continue the story. Joxer will cook. "

"What do I do?" Aphrodite asked.

"You meet up with Puck. With everything going on, I think you have the best chance to stall him. Use that tension the two of you have."

She scowled, "Puck and I don't have tension."

"Coulda fooled me." Joxer smirked.

"Just keep him occupied."

------

"I spotted them here not too long ago." Xena said as they entered a trail.

"How long ago was that?" Xander asked.

"Just before Gabrielle had the accident." She pointed out. Looking ahead, "You can see their footprints. They're closer then I thought originally."

"What should we do then?" Xander asked his friend.

"We give them reason to turn around." Xena said. She glanced at him, "Do you still have your crossbow?"

Xander went to his belt and pulled out the aforementioned weapon. "Right here."

"Use it. Shoot that tree over there."

He did as he was told and placed a bolt in the groove. Pulling the string back, he aimed it and released the trigger, soaring the bolt far north.

"Good." She turned to the left, and nodded her head toward the direction. "C'mon."

He nodded in agreement and followed suit.

"Now, we wait for them to pass."

She stared ahead and waited for any slight change in vibration. Xena looked at Xander who had his ear to the ground.

The tall woman knelt further down until she was close to his ear, "I heard what you said."

He took his head off the ground and looked at her, "What?"

"When you were talking with Gabrielle earlier, I heard what you said. You really think you could take advantage of her?"

Xander this time sighed, "I'm only human, Xena. I'm afraid I might order her to do something, and she'd be forced to do it. I don't want that power."

She smiled when she heard his words, "Something tells me that you've had experience with magic. And I mean something more than that Valentine's Day."

He grunted slightly. Xena was definitely a smart woman. "Yeah, I did."

"What happened?"

"You mean the time I was possessed by a hyena or the time I was possessed by my Halloween costume?"

------

"Did you hear that?" Horon asked.

Lylos and their gang members turned to the right and saw what looked like an arrow sticking out of a tree.

"We being followed?" One of the members asked.

"Ambush?" Another member asked.

Lylos shook his head, "No. It's an attempt to persuade us off our path. Continue forward."

------

"They should've been back here by now." Xena said in a low voice as Xander was just finishing his hyena tail.

"What should we do?"

She sighed, "They're smarter then I thought." She shook her head, "I've seen them. They're not. Something's up."

-------

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

Title: Dark Becomes Light

Author: Jonathan

Chapter: 25

Rating: Nothing worse than the tv shows. Think people around the age of 15 are mature enough to read this. Just as the shows which tend to get dark at times,

this might get there too.

Category: Gabrielle/Xander

Spoilers: In Buffy, post: "Living Conditions," In Gargoyles: Post "Journey" If Greg isn't counting season 3 as canon, I'm not either. In Xena, post: "Key to the Kingdom"

Summery: Xander finds a mystical artifact. Demona calls upon it and takes Xander along for the ride. When there, he and a gargoyle meet. Together the two of them end up in Ancient Greece.

Disclaimer: Buffy: the Vampire Slayer is owned by Whedon, Fox, and UPN. Gargoyles is owned by Bueana Vista and Disney. Xena: the Warrior Princess is owned by Renaissance Pictures, Tapert, and Raimi.

Author Notes: It appears that I'm back. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm going to be sticking to for this series for a while. See how far I can get into it again. Let me know what you think.

Crossovers Planned:

Buffy: the Vampire Slayer

Gargoyles

Xena: Warrior Princess

Special Thanks: Nick, William, and Cyclone

-------------------------------

Brooklyn sighed as he sat down on a log. Before which, he clasped his wings together to form a cloak. Looking to his left, he soon spotted Joxer getting the ingredients together for the fish that was being made for lunch.

By his right, Gabrielle sat as still as she did for last few hours. Or at least it seemed a few hours to the gargoyle.

He let out a breath that he was holding in. Storytelling wasn't his forte. Gabrielle on the other hand was the natural choice. However due to the recent predicament, the gargoyle had to stand up to the plate.

Taking his left talon, he quickly rubbed it down his right upper arm. "Alright," he said slowly. "Where were we?"

Alesia quickly filled him in on the current stance of the tale.

He gave her a nod, "Ok…so…Tyrella was pretty upset that…

888888

"Tyrella!"

Her stepmother and stepsister looked at her as she turned around.

"Did you finish cleaning the table?" Her stepmother asked.

"Just finished it, dear stepmother." Tyrella beamed happily.

Pelia looked at her, she wore dress sown together with rags and leftover cloth from previous sewing jobs. "What's with the dress?"

"Do you like it?" She asked with a grin. "I was sewing it all day for the ball tonight. Well, between the time I had with doing the chores."

She chuckled, "You really think you're going to the ball tonight?"

"The messenger said we were all invited." Tyrella explained.

Her stepsister shook her head, "Don't be a fool. You can't wear that. You've got no way to get there. And your dear uncle won't help you. He's already at the castle helping the prince get things together. In short you're not going."

Not waiting for a response, the two headed upstairs to their desired rooms to get together for the ball.

Tyrella sighed with a pout. "I didn't want to go to the party anyway." She went to the counter and started to wipe it clean with a wet rag.

"Tyrella."

She turned around to spot a tall woman wearing a white gown. "And you are?"

The woman in question smiled, "I'm here to help. Of course if you're not interested in going to the party, then I--."

Tyrella cut her off, "Royal party? No! I'd love to go."

She grinned, "Well, good. My name is Hermonia, fairy godsmother, at your service. Let's see, you're going to need a new outfit and…what else?"

Tyrella said, "I could use a ride."

"I can help you with that, but remember, my spell only lasts until sunup…in other words," she then pulled out a small hourglass, "when the san runs out, so must you."

"The royal party was in full swing. It was a great event. There were rubies upon the rubies, and diamonds upon the diamonds."

Tyrella, now in a white long dress, entered the ballroom. She scanned the room and spotted her stepmother and stepsister. By the other wall, she spotted her uncle talking to some other gargoyles. Tyrella smiled and wanted to say hello her when she soon saw the prince.

Her smiled widened as she gazed upon the tall man with dark hair. He was beyond handsome and had to be made by the gods. No two humans could make such a beautiful person.

Tyrella walked closer to the prince as he finally gazed his eyes upon hers.

"What a hunk of a man." Tyrella surprised herself saying.

He flashed her a smile as he met up with her. "They're playing our song."

"Who's the new girl?" Pelia asked.

"I don't know." The stepmother said.

The prince and Tyrella danced around the ballroom. The two of them continually looked into each other's eyes. The music swayed throughout the room as both bodies moved gently to the beats. They both were entranced with the other as they continued to dance.

All the world melted away as the two souls joined together. All that was left in their minds were the two of them.

"You dance wonderfully." The prince said with a smile.

"Thank you." Tyrella stated.

The prince spun her around when he reached for her right hand. Watching her spin to the further away, he brought her back when they bodies melded back to each other.

For quite some time, the two danced, each one enjoying the other's company.

Tyrella didn't want this night to end. She was having an incredible night. Something she knew she'd always remembered. Tyrella stared at his dark eyes and was soon swallowed in to the pools of chocolate.

It took a great amount of willpower to pull away when she saw the last few grains of sand start to pour down the centered hole.

She shook her head, "I have to go."

Reluctanly, she withdrew her arms and headed for the door. Her dress started to fall apart and failed to recover the glass slipper that fell off her foot.

"Wait!" The prince yelled, "your shoe…" he concluded quietly.

888888

"Brooklyn."

The mention of his name caused his to stop his storytelling.

"Hey Xander." The gargoyle greeted his friend. "Where's Xena?"

"She's just down the road." The young man said as he approached the young bard, "How's our patient doing?"

He shrugged, "Still as ever."

Xander nodded as he sat down beside her. "Xena said she wanted you go meet up with her. Take a break. I'll keep them company."

Brooklyn said as he got to his feet, "Alright. Alesia will tell you where I left off." The gargoyle said his farewell to the young girl and headed down to meet with Xena.

Xander grinned as the gargoyle left. As soon as he was sure of it, Xander looked at Joxer, "Hey, Joxer?"

The Warrior looked at him, "Yeah?"

Xander replied. "Gabrielle's been cooped here all afternoon. I'm going to take her and Alesia for a walk. Keep an eye on Zantar."

Joxer nodded.

"Good." He then offered his hand to Alesia, "How about it?"

She asked, "Could you tell more of the story as we walk?"

"Sure." Xander said as the three headed off.

------

"So what happens next?" Alesia asked as the three of them walked further down path.

Xander said, "I dunno if we should continue the story yet."

"Why not?" She pouted.

"Because…my student isn't awake yet."

Alesia took a step back. "What?"

Xander grinned a wider smile then usual. "Alex." He then opened his arm and showed the sleeping child. "I'd think he'd enjoy a story too."

"You're not Xander." She said in shock.

"My…you are a smart child." 'Xander' said. He turned to Gabrielle, "Why don't you hold onto her Gabrielle."

Gabrielle's mind was screaming in shock. This wasn't Xander, yet she couldn't do anything about it. The young woman went to grab hold of the little girl.

"How can she do that? You're not Xander!"

'Xander''s body disappeared to reveal Puck. "True. I'm not Xander. But I am using his voice."

"Gabrielle…take her."

Alesia shook her head.

"No…" she said in a whisper.

Alesia needed help. She ran as fast as her little legs could carry her.

"Doesn't matter. You can stop, Gabrielle. Let her run."

Gabrielle stopped.

She didn't like this. Not one bit and she couldn't do anything about it. Puck had control of her.

"Puck!"

He turned to soon spot Aphrodite suddenly appearing.

"Stop this!"

He grinned. "Alex and I are having so much fun." He soon noticed Alex waking up. "Now we're going to learn that Aphrodite isn't the only child of Oberon that can cause trouble."

"Gabrielle…fight her with you staff." Soon, her staff appeared floated just before. Taking her hands she took hold of the weapon.

"Puck, don't do this."

She waited for a response but it didn't come. Instead, a blow to the head from Gabrielle's staff hit her. She then disappeared a second later and reappeared behind her.

"I don't want to hurt you."

Gabrielle grunted as she used her staff and swung it over her head as she turned around and hit her on the arm.

"Puck."

He chuckled as he watched with amusement.

------

Xena placed her left hand on the bark of a tree as she grabbed the end of the bolt with her right. "They should've turned back," she said as she yanked out the weapon. Taking it in her hand, she gave it to her friend.

Xander took it and placed it back in the quiver. "How do you think they got smarter?"

She replied as she turned to face him, "They have help."

"Ares?" Xander asked.

"No. This isn't Ares' style." Xena said to him. "The only god that knows about Zantar's men and are predicament with Gabrielle is Aphrodite. And she's already helping us, she wouldn't do it."

He nodded slowly, "So Puck then…"

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking." Xena agreed with him. "This is would definitely continue his style. He definitely enjoys chaos."

Xander chuckled slightly, "I think him and Ethan Rayne would get along." After seeing a confused look, Xander added, "A person from my time. Always causing problems. Like turning all of Sunnydale adults into teenagers through chocolate. Anything that forces chocolate to go bad is definitely wrong in my book. It's so full of chocolaty goodness. No need to try and improve it. I tell you, chocolate and evil so do not deserve to be near each other."

Xena nodded in agreement, "I dunno but this Ethan fellow, but using chocolate for evil is wrong."

Xander grinned, "Totally." Having a sudden thought, he patted his belt. "Great. I dropped a sickle." He turned around to inspect the ground.

Xena was about to say something when she heard her name being called. The tall woman turned her face to see Brooklyn coming toward her. "Brooklyn? Why aren't you with Gabrielle and Alesia?"

He answered, "Xander said you needed me."

Xander shook his head, "Um…no I didn't." He then got to his feet with the recently misplaced sickle.

"I just saw you with Gabrielle and Alesia." Brooklyn said to them.

"I've been with Xena." He explained.

"Then…" Brooklyn said trying to put things together. "Who did I talk to?"

Xander and Xena looked at each other. "Puck."

Brooklyn said, "And if he's with Gabrielle…"

"I so don't like this guy." Xander grunted.

"Never did myself. C'mon. Let's hope Aphrodite is slowing Puck down."

"We need to find them." Brooklyn told them.

"Brooklyn, go back to watch Zantar. Something tells me that Zantar's men are headed for him. He's going to need your help. Xander and I are going to try and find Alesia and Gabrielle."

------

Aphrodite circled around the armed Gabrielle.

"Honey, you have to stop this." 'Dite said to Gabrielle as she charged forward with her staff.

She waited for a response, yet sighed when she remembered she wouldn't give her. "Puck, when Gabrielle gets freed of this, you're so going to pay for this."

He grinned, "I don't think so. I'm having too much fun."

------

"Joxer, where's Zantar?"

He placed the pan on a stump as he looked upward. "Brooklyn? He's tied up." Joxer then looked at the tree where Zantar was positioned, "See." But something wasn't right. "Gabby's staff is missing."

"What?"

He answered, "Gabrielle's staff. We used it to help tie Zantar. It's not there anymore." The tall man then turned to the gargoyle, "What's going on? I thought you were with Xena."

"I was." Brooklyn answered. He then explained the recent issue to him.

"So that wasn't Xander." He said trying to understand what was going on.

"Right. It was Puck." The gargoyle went over to Zantar who was still gagged. Taking the fallen pieces of rope from the misplaced staff, he used them to tie Zantar's hands together, making what already was done tighter.

"Take your claws off him."

Brooklyn turned and saw seven men approaching him. He took a step back when he saw what they were wearing. "Where did you get that armor?" He asked them already knowing the answer.

"Doesn't matter." The bald member said.

"We're here for Zantar." Another one growled.

Brooklyn needed help. He didn't realize that they were going to be wearing Xanatose armor. Damn Puck. He was going to have to do the best he could do. Try and stall them until the others get here.

His eyes turned bright white as he unleashed a growl that only a gargoyle could uphold. He opened his wings wide and charged forward. Brooklyn grabbed the bald member by the forearm and tossed him over his head forcing him to land on one of fallowing six members.

He leapt onto another one and punched him in the head, the same time using his tail to wack other members. Using his own techniques and new ones that he learned from Xena and Goliath.

"I could use your help, Joxer."

He nodded. Fumbling a little, he grabbed his sword and headed into the fray. The only thing in his mind was help Brooklyn.

------

Xander and Xena continued their search for both Gabrielle and Alesia. Both didn't know where to look, but knew they had to keep searching.

"Alesia?" Xena asked aloud.

"Alesia?" He asked as well.

The two of them edged closer to a cliff.

"Do you think she'd be here? I mean, do you really need me here? Wouldn't helping Brooklyn be something needed more attention now."

"We've been searching for a while now, Xander. Here's a good place as any to look. As for why I need your help, we might run into Gabrielle and if she's with Puck…"

He nodded, "Good point. Sorry. Just I thought Brooklyn might need help against seven people."

"He would, which is why we need to do this and fast."

They heard a sudden rattle.

Turing to the edge of the cliff, they heard some more rattling which turned out to be falling pieces of rock.

Xander put himself on the ground and looked over the edge and spotted a bunch of blond hair. "Hey, over hear."

Xena joined him and spotted Alesia. "Hang on, Alesia!"

She managed to look above her.

"Xena! Xander!"

"I'm coming! Hold tight."

Xander looked around them and spotted a vine that was bundled by a nearby tree. Talking it, he handed one end to his friend. She smiled her thanks and started to descent down the cliff.

"Hold tight. I'm coming. I'm not far away, sweetheart. Ok. Come on, Alesia." She was now next to her. Gripping tight to the vine, she used her other hand and grabbed hold of the little girl. "Let go of it. There you go. All right."

"I got too close to the edge…and fell."

"Ok, well, hold on around my neck." Alesia grabbed Xena's neck as she started to climb back to the top. "Ok. All right, I-I gotcha. Now, come on."

They got to the top and Xander helped Alesia get off of her back. "You okay?" Xander asked.

"How did you get away?" Xena asked.

She answered, "Puck took control of Gabrielle. HeeHehh used Xander's voice. I ran away as fast as I could."

"He used my voice?"

Alesia nodded.

"I'm starting to really hate that guy."

Xena looked at her, "If Puck has control of Gabrielle, how did you get away?"

She answered, "I just ran. I hid behind a tree and when Aphrodite appeared, he focused on her."

"Aphrodite!"

A few seconds later a bundle of sparks appeared.

"Xena, I found her. Puck has her."

Xena answered, "I know. Alesia told me." She turned to Xander, "I want you to teleport Xander and Brooklyn to Gabrielle. With Gabrielle caught in the middle of Xander and Puck, Brooklyn can use the time to stop him."

Xander asked, "How's he going to do that?"

------

"Joxer! Brooklyn!"

The four of them charged in as soon as they saw Brooklyn unconcious and Joxer tied up and gagged.

Xena approached Joxer as Xander did the same for the gargoyle. "They didn't hurt you, did they?"

Joxer sighed after Xena removed his gag. "We got ambushed. It was Zantar's men. I only got scratched, Brooklyn got most of the damage."

Xander saw Brooklyn start to come around. "You alright?"

He patted his head for a second and pulled himself into a sitting position. "Zantar's' men…attacked us."

He noted a big gash on his forearm. "You're hurt."

Brooklyn looked at the wound, "Stone sleep will take care of it."

Xena took a piece of cloth that was laying on the ground. After washing it with some water to clean it, she looked at his wound and wrapped it. "Just to keep it clean."

He said, "Thanks." Starting to get up, Brooklyn was soon helped by Xander. "Thanks, Xander." Brooklyn shook his head, "Xena, you have to know something. His men were wearing armor made by Xanatos, a man from my time."

"Yeah, they wore armor like I never seen."

Brooklyn growled, "I tried my best to stop them, but they were too much. I'm lucky I only got this gash."

Xena clarified, "They only wanted Zantar."

Xander sighed, "We're way out of our league here."

Xena looked at them, "Did they say anything?"

Joxer said, "Yeah, yeah. They're headed for Alesia's castle."

Xena gave it some thought, "I need you do something Aphrodite. This is more dangerous then I thought it will be. I need you Brooklyn and Xander to go to Puck. We need Gabrielle for this. Then I need you to…"

-------

TBC---To Be Concluded

I hope the next chapter ends this arc. I never thought Puck would this be much problematic, but as soon as I added him to this arc, and especially this chapter, I realized this is tougher than I originally planned. So I hope next chapter ends this arc, and that will end this first fic.

A sequel/sequels are planned. So this isn't the end of this series, but the first one is coming to a close. This series is canon-based. So we're going to be entering the India episodes next. This should be interesting.


	26. Chapter 26

Title: Dark Becomes Light  
Author: Jonathan  
Chapter: 26  
Rating: Nothing worse than the tv shows. Think people around the age of 15 are mature enough to read this. Just as the shows which tend to get dark at times,  
this might get there too.  
Category: Gabrielle/Xander  
Spoilers: In Buffy, post: "Living Conditions," In Gargoyles: Post "Journey" If Greg isn't counting season 3 as canon, I'm not either. In Xena, post: "Key to the Kingdom"  
Summery: Xander finds a mystical artifact. Demona calls upon it and takes Xander along for the ride. When there, he and a gargoyle meet. Together the two of them end up in Ancient Greece.  
Disclaimer: Buffy: the Vampire Slayer is owned by Whedon, Fox, and UPN. Gargoyles is owned by Bueana Vista and Disney. Xena: the Warrior Princess is owned by Renaissance Pictures, Tapert, and Raimi.  
Author Notes: It appears that I'm back. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm going to be sticking to for this series for a while. See how far I can get into it again. Let me know what you think.  
Crossovers Planned:  
Buffy: the Vampire Slayer  
Gargoyles  
Xena: Warrior Princess  
Special Thanks: Nick, William, and Cyclone  
-------------------------------

Xena, Joxer, and Alesia headed out of the campsite. They were on their way to Alesia's home, to bring her home and see if they could beat Zantar's men.

Brooklyn and Xander were already on the way to face Puck. Plans were made that they would try and break Gabrielle free of Puck's grasp. The gargoyle along with Warrior Princess formed a plan that would allow Gabrielle to break through the curse and finally be able to exist as her own person.

She only hoped that neither Xander nor Brooklyn would get hurt. Either by Puck or Gabrielle, not done by herself, but by Puck himself.

Xena didn't now how things would turn out, but she knew that Xander and Brooklyn would do their best when dealing with this situation.

"You really think Puck will let Gabrielle have control of her body again?" asked Alesia.

"That's the idea," Xena confirmed. "Brooklyn has seen Puck in action and has a better idea on how to handle him. Xander's there for back-up."

The three continued to walk down the path in silence for a few ore moments. Nobody wanting to bring up more questions about this situation.

Alesia looked at her, "I wanna hear the rest of the story."

Xena nodded. This could be the thing that could get their minds off the issue at the moment. Distraction was always something that came in handy after all.

"All right, well let me tell what really happened." She paused for a moment, "Tyrealla had a stepfamily all right, but no one pusher her around. One day, Tyrella was busy, sharpening her sword, when…"

Alesia looked at her, "Xena, shouldn't Tyrella wear a dress?"

Tyrella's leather armor suddenly turned to a tan dress.

888888

Her stepmother asked, "Tyrealla? What have you been doing all morning?"

"Well, let's see. I, uh—I fought a warlord, saved a village, and rescued a burning wagon full of orphans."

"Hmm." Her stepmother stated, "Just as I thought, lolly-gagging again! Do some real work for a change."

Pelia looked out the wind, "Mother! The prince is coming!"

She grinned, "The prince! Here? Honestly, Tyrella! You can't wear that! You'll be the shame of us all!" The door opened. "Oh, your highness!"

The prince cleared his throat, "Ladies…" He pulled a shoe from his pocket. "I'm looking to wed the woman who fits this shoe."

Pelia interjected, "I'll try it on."

The second stepsister added, "Let me."

Pelia tried to put the shoe on after she sat down. "It's my size!"

The prince looked at Tyrella. "Please. How about you? Would you care to try it on? If it fits, I can promise you a happy ending."

Tyrella approached him. "Wow. You know what, Prince? You seem like a real nice fella, so I'm gonna make this nice and simple for ya. I don't need you, or a fairy godsmother, or anyone else to give me a happy ending. That's something I'll get or I won't get all my own self. So I suggest you peddle this shoe someplace else."

He looked at her, shocked, "But you could be a princess."

She said with a smirk, "Come on."

The prince told her, "You could live in a castle." The stepmother stabbed him with her sword, "Ouch! My royal bottom! Ow!"

The stepmother looked at her daughters, "So the prince won't marry either of you beauties. Well, if we can't get to his crown jewels that way, we'll just have to cut and run!"

They ran out and Tyrella was about to go after them.

"Tyrella? Tyrella? Tyrella?"

She turned around see her fairy godssiter. "What do you want?"

"Your stepmother and stepsisters are going to rob the kingdom of the crown's jewels. You have to stop them."

"Right. I'm on it."

"Wait! I am your fairy godssister. Don't you want my help?"

Tyrella suggested, "Yeah, you, you're uncle, and your friend can go after the wizard."

She grinned, "If that's how I'm most useful to you, my pleasure."

------

Xander and Brooklyn appeared a few feet away from where Puck was located. Xena made sure that Aphrodite did that. It was so the plan could be set up before their meeting with Puck was placed into motion.

They looked around their current surroundings.

"I've never seen this many weapons in one place." Xander said to his friend, "Well weapons not being used in one spot."

Brooklyn nodded, "It's only for back-up. Just in case Puck throws something at us we're not expecting."

"So he should be just ahead of us?" Xander asked him.

The gargoyle said, "Yeah, well according to Aphrodite. Remember, if you need something, just use the phrase, 'Rule 98.'"

Xander grinned.

Brooklyn rolled his eyes, "I can't believe you used Star Trek."

He shrugged, "Deep Space 9 actually. Rule of Acquisition number 98 - Every man has his price." Xander added, "It's a good phrase."

A moment passed.

"How do you know Star Trek, though?"

He shrugged, "Lexington made us watch..."

Xander smirked, "Riiight..."

Brooklyn turned to the east, "Fine. We have to get Gabrielle. Who knows how she's dealing with any of this?"

Xander sighed as he took hold of sickle. Starting to detach his weapons, he hid them behind. "I don't like not showing up with weapons though."

"That's why we have the phrase. Plus, Puck might use your weapons against you. And if he does use the phrase, it will only hurt him."

The human nodded, "Alright. Let's do this. Sooner we go to him, sooner we get Gabrielle back."

Brooklyn added, "Xena and Joxer will be here eventually. So if necessary, stall."

-------

"Daddy!"

The king and his wife turned around to see the running form of their daughter. She was shortly joined by Xena and one of her friends.

Joxer headed forward them and pulled out a knife. "I'll get the ropes."

Her father smiled, "Alesia, my darling. Are you ok?"

She nodded and walked up to him. Alesia pulled him into a hug. "Yes, I'm all right…thanks to Xena."

He said to her, "I have missed you so much."

His wife got out of her chair and stepped closer to them, "We both have."

Xena asked, "What happened here exactly?"

The queen replied, "Zantar and his brothers have stolen the crown jewels. You may be too late."

"We'll see about that." Xena clarified.

The king told them, "Thank you, Xena. We were so worried."

"No problem."

Alesia's father looked at his daughter, "Now, you and me and your stepmother are going to try to be happy, all right?"

Xena and Joxer started to head for the door.

"Xena! Wait! I wanna go with you and be a hero like Tyrella!"

"Alesia, wait!" The queen said as her stepdaughter headed for Xena.

"But I wanna go with Xena!"

Xena said to her, "Sweetheart, you can't."

She pouted, "What about my happy ending?"

The tall woman said, "You're going to get a happy ending. I promise you that. I need to ask you to do something for me. Would you?"

The little girl said, "Ok."

She went to a closet door and opened it, "Go in there." The queen went in as well. "And I want you to talk. And that's an order from your fairy godsmother."

"What are you doing?" The king asked.

"Trust me, your Highness. They need to be alone." She then spotted one of Zantar's men through the window.

One of which uttered, "Heavy crown jewels."

Xena looked at the king, "Just leave them in there for a while…a few days oughtta do it."

The king nodded, "All right, Xena. Whatever you say."

That being said, Xena headed out of the room, Joxer fallowing her suit.

------

Xander took a step forward and separated tall grass that was surrounding a spacious spot. He took his hand, and pushed aside some of the blades. After clearing, he spotted Gabrielle sitting down, Indian style. Her staff resting upon her lap.

Puck was no where to be seen, but that meant Brooklyn and him knew that a trap was in play. Xander let out a breath slowly. Turning to friend, Brooklyn nodded in response.

Very quietly, Xander pushed the grass further aside and stepped into the clearing. He cautiously scanned the area. Remembering his army training memories, he started to use his feet to make sure his walking was as quiet as it could be.

At the same time, Brooklyn headed to the other side of the field and went on pursuit of his plan.

Letting out another breath, Xander walked toward his friend, "Gabrielle?" He asked in an almost tranquil voice. "Turn around."

Gabrielle did at that moment and kept doing so until Xander clarified, "Look at me and stop."

She did.

Gabrielle's mind relaxed a little at the site of him. She hoped he had someway to get her out of here and break her free of this curse. The only problem at the moment though was Puck wasn't around.

Gabrielle fully knew well how enemies often acted when she was used as bait before. This wasn't one of the normal ways, however. Sure, Puck was in the vicinity. The gods only knew if she was even looking at the true Xander. Maybe Puck was using Xander's form as a cover.

"Walk over to me. Take your staff with you."

The young woman got to her feet, bent down to pick up the weapon, and headed over to this 'Xander.' She still wasn't sure if this was her Xander.

"Why hello, Xander. I see you finally made an appearance."

At the sight of Puck, Gabrielle's mind raced. True, she did see that the real Xander was in front of her, but now Xander had to deal with the trickster.

"Puck." He said slowly. Xander placed a hand on Gabrielle's shoulder, trying to reassure her that things were all right

"Xena let you come all by yourself?"

Xander replied, "I don't need Xena's permission to face you, Puck. All I'm concerned about right now is Gabrielle's safety."

He grinned, "I see you came unarmed."

Xander nodded, "I wanted to make this as easy as possible. So I'm going to ask you simply, will you let Gabrielle go?"

"While I do appreciate the simple nature of your request, Xander, I hardly feel the need to grant you your request." Puck said with a grin.

Puck then glanced at the young bard, "Gabrielle, attack Xander."

She spun around and slammed her staff at him. Xander ducked quickly enough and turned around to face her sideways. "Gabrielle, stop."

And she did stop.

"This is going to be interesting." Puck said with a joy. "Maybe when I get back to New York, I'll look up your friends. Sunnydale, isn't it?"

His eyes narrowed and wanted to yell at him, but he swallowed up his anger. "Puck. This is our problem. Don't drag my friends into it. They already have enough on their plate." He paused for a second. "How did you know about my friends?"

He grinned, "It's amazing what a bard is willing to tell. And all it took was your voice."

Xander growled within his throat. He glared at Gabrielle, but didn't say anything.

He knew he shouldn't have told her anything, but he can't focus on this problem right now.

Letting a breath out, he said to him, "Rule 98."

He showed a confused look.

A white light shimmered briefly and a metallic bar appeared. Xander took hold of it and grabbed it tightly.

"Interesting."

Using Xander's voice, he uttered, "Rule 98."

Just as before, a metallic staff appeared. Puck took it in his hands.

Xander smiled.

Within seconds, Puck started to feel something in his hands. He dropped it immediately. "Iron."

He showed a confused look, "How did you know about iron?"

"From me."

Puck turned around and was hit hard in the chest by Brooklyn's fists.

------

Xena headed for the forest. Joxer bumped into her.

"Oh! Oh, I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Xena turned around and glared at him, "What…are you doing?"

He cleared his throat, "Well look, Xena, I'm sidekicking, y'know? I'm-I'm-I'm your comrade in arms, your, your, wingman. Look, you're the comet, and I'm Ajax. You're Achilles, and I'm your heel."

She growled at him.

"Don't you see? Look, with these fits of fury, you'll have no problem beatin anybody! Watch! Every muscle is tight. Notice the action." He started throwin air punches. He sighed, "Look, Gabrielle's in trouble. We're dealing with Puck and Zantar. You're going to need my help." Joxer paused a moment, "Xander and Brooklyn are only two people."

Xena didn't want him to get hurt, but he was right.

"All right." She then remembered something. "Actually, I think something Xander said might help. C'mon."

------

Alesia banged on the door, "Help! Somebody! We're locked it!"

Her stepmother looked at her after she knelt down to her level. "Is it really so bad to be locked in here with me?"

She glared at her, "I hate you."

"Really? Well, I'm glad Xena locked us in here. It'll give us a chance to talk."

"I'll never talk to you. You're evil."

The queen tried to talk to her on her level, "Your father likes me."

"You put a spell on him. I'll never like you."

"What did I do?" She asked with concern.

Alesia sternly replied, "You stole my daddy away from me."

She shook her head, "No, I didn't. He's just as much as yours as he always was."

Alesia pouted, "No, he's not. Now he's yours."

The queen smiled when she figured out an idea. Kneeling closer to her, she asked, "How about we make him ours?"

"Well…"

She added, "Alesia, I know it's been hard since your mother died. But, I want you to know, I really care about you."

Alesia asked, "You do?"

"Yes. And your father's told me all about you, and how you like stories. Can't we have a happy ending?"

She sighed, "I thought every story had a happy ending, but now I don't know. Because of me, Zantar stole the crown jewels, and Gabrielle doesn't have control of her own body. I've ruined everything."

Alesia then wept and her stepmother pulled her into a hug.

-------

Puck landed on the ground in a heap. He rubbed his shoulder and smiled, "I was wondering where you were, Brooklyn."

The gargoyle landed on his feet a moment later. "I was around."

He nodded, "I see." Puck got to his feet. "And I have to admit, that…"

"Anyone ever tell you, you talk too much." He turned around to receive an incoming blow from Xander's metallic staff.

"My…you have a problem with patience." Puck said with a smirk. He circled his hands in a brief moment and the ground shook. Branches from a tree started to slither onto the ground and came together to form an unusual shape. Leaves sprouted and the shape started to form a horse-like appearance. "See how you do against this Timbermare."

The 'Timbermare' took a step back, nayed, bowed his head, and charged Xander.

Xander growled as he took a step back, "Where's a chainsaw when you need one?"

"Oh, and don't think I forgot about you, Brooklyn." Puck said as he faced him. "How about another elemental?" Light shimmered around 'Timbermare,' and another 'Timbermare' appeared alongside the first one.

Xander looked at Gabrielle, "Brooklyn and I need your help. Fight that Timberrmare." He said pointing to the one attacking Brooklyn.

Brooklyn shot back at him, "I'm handing it." He then grabbed one of the forelegs and slammed his body against the elemental. "Have Gabrielle help you."

He nodded, "Gabrielle with me."

"Ah ah ah." Puck said. "No assistance available. Gabrielle, take a time out."

Gabrielle suddenly was swept away to the nearest edge of the field. Two pieces of wood came together and formed a stock, housing Gabrielle within. A chain manifested as well, and bound the stock to a tree.

Xander and Brooklyn's eyes both widened.

"That's it!" Xander snarled. "I've had it." He took the staff and flung it at Puck. When it soared through the air, Xander said, "Rule 98."

------

Xena and Joxer walked cautiously toward Puck's location. The whole time hoping that Zantar's men were there.

"You think they're alright?"

Xena replied, "The idea Aphrodite and us came up wasn't bad. They're fine for the moment, but we should get there as soon as we can.â€

He bowed his head, "Xena, sorry about the sidekicking stuff."

Xena said calmly, "It's alright, Joxer. With Gabrielle facing this problem, we're all on edge. She added, "It was Brooklyn and myself discussing Puck that got her into this problem. She overheard us, and before we could explain it to her, Puck used it to his advantage and created this issue. So, we all have something to do with this, Joxer."

Joxer was about to say something when Xena gave him a look. The ground vibrated slightly.

Joxer placed his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Ah Xena." Zantar said as he appeared in front of her. He now appeared to be in the armor that suited the rest of his gang. All of which were covered in metallic bronze. A great light sheen reflected atop of the metal.

His right arm extended a good five feet above normal and punched Joxer across the face knocking him to the ground. Zantar grinned, "Gotta thank Puck for this."

Xena jumped high into the air and was about to land squarely on Zantar's shoulders when Horon jumped up too and pushed Xena to the ground. She rolled around and got back to her feet. "Lucky move."

She grabbed her sword and charged toward Zantar. In response, he recoiled his arm and re-extended his arm. This time faster.

However, she twisted her body swiftly and cut off his hand. He yelled in pain, she smiled. She twisted back and kicked him off of her. She back flipped, took her free hand, grabbed her chakram, and unleashed among five of the fallowing members. Each one of which receiving deep cuts in their armor.

Lylos extended his legs and shot into the air. Meanwhile, Xena's chakram returned her to her. In response, she shot it upward and hit Lylos in the crotch. She caught it, placed it on her hip, and took both hands to handle the hilt of her sword.

"No future technology is helping you here, Zantar."

"Yeah, what she said." Joxer said as he got to his feet and charged toward Horon.

"Joxer!"

------

Puck dodged the bar as another one appeared in front of Xander.

"I hope this works." He said in a whisper. Charging forward, he placed one end of the bar on the ground and used his momentum to heave him into the sky. Gripping tightly on one side of the bar and landed on the back one of the timbermare.

Straddling the elemental, he grabbed one hand on the mien and the other held tightly on the bar. He grinned, "Yippie-ky-yay, Motherfucker!"

Brooklyn chuckled as he sidekicked his opponent.

Xander looked at him, "Follow my lead." He then threw his bar at the fae. He then said the command again and again and again. Each time, each bar shot to form a cage.

Brooklyn grinned getting the gist. He leapt into the air and pounced Puck into the newly formed cage. Saying the command himself, he started to form the ceiling.

Xander grinned as he got off the elemental and approached the trapped fae. "How you doing, Puck?"

He grabbed hold of the bars, but withdrew them when the pain started to surface. "Nicely done, Xander."

Alex suddenly appeared in his arms. "You did well." He said to Xander. Puck turned to the trapped Gabrielle. "What do we say, Alex?"

"Problems my teacher has caused,

danger was forced to pause.

Teaching baby Alex a lesson or two,

Everything what has been done, Puck and I will undo."

Suddenly everything disappeared. Both timbermare vanished into the ground as well as the stock that held Gabrielle in place.

Gabrielle stood still for a second, and then closed her eyes. She slowly opened them and she looked around. Her hand wiped her eyelids and they fell back in place.

"Gabrielle?" Xander asked.

Brooklyn approached her, "Are you alright?"

She opened her mouth and closed it again. Gabrielle said, "I think so."

Both the gargoyle and the male human smile.

Gabrielle stopped for a moment. "I'm free?"

------

The queen held onto Alesia tighter, "Don't cry, my princess. Why I bet Tyrella would do just what Xena would."

------

Joxer charged toward with all his might. He held his sword high and gritted his teeth. "Stay right there."

Suddenly, white light shimmered around the eight-gang members and it soon dissipated. When it did however, all the new armor vanished.

Joxer was about to plunge his weapon down when Xena yelled, "It's over!"

He was about to drop his sword when Horon grabbed Joxer around his neck. "I don't know what happened to our armor, but it doesn't mean we have to stop."

Xena growled, "Get your hands off of him." She then threw her chakram at him and it his hand hard, breaking his wrist. He let of Joxer and screamed in agony. "C'mon. Let's tie them up and head for the castle. If I'm right, Xander, Brooklyn, and Gabrielle will be there too."

------

"You got it in one, Gabrielle." Puck said with a smile. He turned to Xander, "And I won't get your friends involved with anything, Xander. Or will I? Only time will tell. But with the Phoenix Gate, time can't be changed. So if your friends meet up with me, it was always meant to happen."

He grinned as he tickled Alex's chin. Puck looked at Brooklyn, "Oh and Brooklyn, you might want to look into finding some armor."

That being said, Puck closed his eyes and disappeared within seconds.

Brooklyn sighed, "Dunno about the armor thing, but how about we go meet up with Xena and Joxer at the castle."

Xander grinned as he looked at Gabrielle, "Great to have you back."

She smiled, "Great to be back."

------

The five of them met up at Alesia's home. Zantar and his men were tied up and now they were talking with Alesia and her parents.

"So Tyrella arrested her stepmother and her stepsisters. She saved the prince. And she retrieved the family jewels."

Alesia asked, "Did she and the prince get married and live happily ever after?"

She answered, "Uh no. But she learned that she didn't need a man to make her happy. All she needed was herself and her friends."

Laughing soon erupted out of nowhere.

Everyone turned to the new source and spotted Aphrodite appearing. "Yadda, yadda, yadda. Talk about your sappy stories. Look kid, we had some fun. Didn't we? But this love thing is just not something I can teach ya. It's something ya gotta learn on your own. And this is as good a place as any…cause there's a lotta love here—from your dad and your stepmom."

Alesia looked at her, "My stepmother…she doesn't love me."

The goddess added, "Oh, yes she does. Take it from. I know these things."

She nodded, "Ok."

Xena looked at the goddess, "Aphrodite, if you wanted Alesia back, how come you didn't just put a spell on her?"

"Duh. If I had done that, I'd never know if she really wanted me."

"So you really care about her."

She smirked, "Me? Care about mortals? As if."

Aphrodite then winked at Gabrielle and disappeared.

Xena turned to Gabrielle, "I'm sorry about what happened, Gabrielle. I…"

Brooklyn interrupted, "We didn't mean what you heard. We were just worried that you wouldn't be able to deal with Puck."

She sighed, "I didn't know what I was getting into. Puck was, well Puck did some cruel things." Gabrielle then turned to Xander, "And I want to thank you for what happened."

Xander grinned, "Don't worry. I couldn't do anything to you. Well, not intentionally."

She added, "You still didn't. It means allot that you respect me that much. It means allot that you all respect me. I saw what Puck could do and next time I ever meet up with him, I'll be more of a team player and not think twice about plans."

"What was that for?"

The five turned around and saw Alesia hugging her stepmother. "No reason. Can't a girl hug her mom?"

Xena smile, "Aw-w-w-. Bye your Highness."

"Thank you, Xena."

"Goodbye, Xena."

So the five headed down the road.

"So anyone hear any good stories lately?"

Gabrielle answered, "Actually, I've been working on one. It's a story about a wooden boy."

"Bye!" Alesia said.

"And every time he tells a lie…"

"Goodbye Alesia." Xena told her.

"…his nose keeps growing and growing—until it's really long."

Joxer suggested, "Or he could be a monkey and his tail gets smaller."

Xander chuckled, "Looks like I just discovered when Pinocchio was born."

Brooklyn smirked in response.

------

THE END

Well, that's it for the first fic. The second will start shortly. I hope you all enjoyed it and I look forward to what you think. I want to thank everyone who helped me. Namely Diabloslayer, William, Dragon Hulk, and Cyclone.

A big thanks goes to Whoosh too. They have an incredible Xena site.

Also, to let everyone know the sequel is in production and is found here at this site. Just look for the fic DBL: India Bound. You can find it in my profile page here at this site. Enjoy. Please tell me what you think.


End file.
